


Dlouhá pouť k domovu

by Lanevra



Series: V náruči Zlaté hory [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf Gender Concepts, Genderbending, Hobbit Culture, Multi, Politics, Pregnancy, fem!Thorin, příběh se odehrává po dobytí Ereboru
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo si odjakživa myslel, že mít milovanou ženu, dítě, spoustu přátel a pohodlné místo, kde složit hlavu, znamená mít domov. Vypadá to ale, že se mýlil a domov, který si myslel, že by mohl přes všechna úskalí, vybudovat v Ereboru, byl jenom pošetilí sen. Možná je domov někde tam daleko… za Hvozdem a ještě dál.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Tato povídky navazuje na povídkový cyklus "Jen krok k oslavení Ereboru", který lze najít zde na AO3 pod mým jménem. Ikdyž se dá tato povídka číst bez jeho znalosti, tak je lepší přečíst si ho.

Neměl cestovat sám, zato rozhodně měl přijmout Balinovu nabídku, že ho jeden z nich nebo některý ze stráží doprovodí alespoň k okraji Hvozdu. Jenže to neudělal, částečně proto, že chtěl ukázat důvěru k elfův, kteří se zavázali, že budou pocestné převádět přes svůj les, ale hlavně kvůli trpaslíkům samotným. Nechtěl cestovat s nikým neznámým, i kdyby to bylo jen těch pár dní, než dojdou k Hvozdu, a jít s někým, koho znal? Snadno by si mohl rozmyslet svůj záměr, obrátit se na podpatku a vrátit zpět do Ereboru. A to byl jenom důkaz jeho slabé vůle, kterou rád zakrýval odvahou a neústupností, jež ho přivedla sem, na okraj Hvozdu, téměř uprostřed noci, uchozeného až k smrti, s těžkým batohem na zádech a směšně zírajícího a volajícího mezi kmeny stromů.

„Haló, je tam někdo?“ zavolal velmi potichu směrem k lesu, doufaje, že ho případní elfové uslyší, ale obří pavouci nikoliv. Nebyl si sice jistý, že by se vydali i mimo les do světla hvězd a měsíce, ale nemínil to riskovat.

„Bilbo Pytlík?“

Málem vyletěl z kůže leknutím, když se přímo za jeho zády ozval zpěvavý hlas. Jeho nové instinkty, o kterých ani nevěděl, že je má, zareagovaly překvapivě rychle. V mžiku měl v ruce svůj meč, batoh nechal padnout na zem a postavil se vstříc nepříteli, který se za něj potichu připlížil. I když to samozřejmě nebyl skutečný nepřítel, jen vysoký elf v šedozeleném oblečení, který na něj shlédl ze své neuvěřitelné výšky, jako kdyby si nebyl jistý, o co se ten malý tvor před ním pokouší.

Taková pohled nezažil poprvé, u skutečných nepřátel nebyl na škodu, u těch, kteří nepřáteli nebyli, byl… inu, poněkud trapný, protože řekněme si to na rovinu - co by vlastně zmohl se svým mečem proti tomuto elfovy a nejspíš pár dalším, kteří se na něj teď dívali z lesa nebo na něj dokonce mířili šípy? Vcelku nejspíš nic.

„Ehm, ano, to jsem já.“ Sklonil svůj meč, pomalu ho zasunul zpátky do pochvy u pasu a uklonil se. „Bilbo Pytlík, k vašim službám. Přeji dobrý večer, pane…?“ nadnesl opatrně, jak zkoušel, jestli mu elf řekne své jméno, ale podle pevně semknuté linky rtů to nebylo pravděpodobné, tak pokračoval: „Vím, že už je večer a já popravdě uvažoval, že se ještě tady u hranic lesa na dnešek utábořím, ale zítra ráno, pokud by to bylo možná, bych velice uvítal...“

„Náš král vás již očekává, pane Pytlíku. Prosím, následujte mě,“ přerušil ho elf neslušně uprostřed věty, obrátil se a vykročil k lesu, aniž by se přesvědčil, jestli za ním Bilbo jde.

Zamračil se na vzdalující záda, částečně nelibostí nad takovou neslušností, která mu byla projevena, ale hlavně zmateně.

„Promiňte, tady asi došlo k nedorozumění. Já nejsem očekáván u vašeho krále, chtěl bych se jen dostat přes Hvozd,“ zavolal na elfa, což nemělo žádný efekt, takže rychle sebral svůj batoh ze země a rozeběhl se za ním.

„Promiňte ještě jednou…“

Elf se k němu konečně obrátil, čímž mu zároveň zatarasil cestu k lesu. To nakonec nebylo tak špatné, nemusel Hvozdem procházet, aby se dostal na druhou stranu, jen naneštěstí věděl jen matně kudy se vydat, když ne skrze temné moře stromů, které se před ním rozprostíralo.

„Jeho Výsost Thranduil, král Zeleného hvozdu, osobně všem strážím přikázal, dovést půlčíka jménem Bilbo Pytlík do paláce, pokud se někdy objeví u hranic našeho lesa. To je vše, co o tom vím,“ odpověděl mu elf na nevyřčenou otázku, ne vyloženě nevlídně, jenom jeho hlas zůstával chladný ba až bezbarvý, byť zároveň zněl trochu jako cinkání zvonečků v mírném vánku.

„Ano, tak to je opravdu… zajímavé, ale já nemám dojem, že bych se k němu chtěl nechat odvést. Samozřejmě,“ zvedl ruce dlaněmi nahoru, aby ukázal, že je naprosto neškodný a nemyslí svá slova zle, „jestli je to od Jeho Výsosti… pozvání, tak je to pro mne přirozeně nesmírná čest, nicméně… nejsem ten nejlepší společník pro elfského krále. Co by mu měl takový obyčejný hobit jako já povídat?“ rozhodil bezradně paže a nevinně se usmál, „Nejsem moc zajímavý, jen co je pravda, takže, při veškeré úctě k vašemu králi, jeho pozvání s hlubokými a vřelými díky odmítám… a raději obejdu Hvozd… jinudy. Přeji příjemnou noc,“ dodal, načež se obrátil a vykročil, kudy tušil, že by mohla vést cesta kolem lesa, třebas i zdlouhavá a únavná.

Sotva ale dokončil ten jediný krok, když vyloženě narazil do elfa, který jako kdyby se před ním najednou snad zhmotnil ze vzduchu. Ukročil dozadu a zaklonil hlavu, aby viděl do jeho tváře, stále naprosto poklidné a spíš nečitelné, než zřejmé, jak byl zvyklý od velkých lidí nebo koneckonců od elfů z Roklinky či Tauriel, kterou i za tu krátkou dobu, kdy se znali, dokázal, i když jen jednou, rozesmát.

„Pozvání našeho krále nelze odmítnout,“ sdělil mu prostě elf a natáhl k němu ruku, jako kdyby ho chtěl uchopit a prostě jen odnést do lesa.

Tentokrát ukročil a sáhl po meči naprosto vědomě, jenže k něčemu tak, jak se později uvědomil, hloupému jako tasit, se nedostal. Opět do něčeho narazil. Nemusel se ani přesvědčovat, aby věděl, že je to další elf, stejně jako mu stačil jen pohyb a stín v koutku oka, aby mu bylo jasné, že je obklíčený. Spustil ruku z jílce meče. Jeho předešlé myšlenky o tom, že nemůže vzdorovat, se staly ještě palčivějšími a donutily ho nebránit se, když mu vedoucí elf, jediný, který promluvil, stáhl z ramene jeho zavazadlo a podal ho dalšímu elfovy.

„Prosím, následujte mě, pane Pytlíku,“ vyzval ho a pokynul rukou k lesu.

„Mám dojem, že mi nezbývá nic jiného,“ zamručel odpověď, kterou nejspíš beztak nikdo nebral na zřetel a pomalu elfa následoval k hranici stromů.

Jedna z jeho prvních myšlenek, zvláště když vstupovali na kamenitou cestu do Hvozdu, byla použít prsten k útěku, jenže krátký pohled kolem sebe, mu řekl, že nemá šanci. Skupinka elfů, kteří ho předtím obklopili, byla pořád kolem něj a to dost blízko na to, že by ho jistě přistihli, jak si natahuje prsten a mizí, a i kdyby to nějak přehlédli, jistě by ho dokázali chytnout ve chvíli, kdy by se pokusil kolem nich protáhnout, tak pevně byl jejich kruh semknutý. Téměř jako kdyby věděli… nebo jen tušili.

Nervózně se dotkl kapsičky u své vesty. Představa že mu někdo, zvláště tito elfové, vezmou jeho drahocenný prsten, byla dusivá. Cítil se rozpolcený někde mezi strachem, úzkostí a pro něj velmi překvapivě silnou zlostí, které ho nutila svírat čelisti. Přiměl se je uvolnit i dát ruku pryč z kapsy. Čím méně bude sám myslet na prsten a dotýkat se ho, tím spíš elfové nic nezjistí. I když nemyslet na prsten, jak si brzy uvědomil, bylo těžké i lehké zároveň.

Jakmile se vnořili hlouběji do lesa, elfové ho odvedli z hlavní stezky na téměř nepostřehnutelnou cestu klikatící se mezi stromy. Jít tu sám nebo klidně i s trpasličím doprovodem, jistě by ji nenašel, a pokud přeci, nevydal by se po ní, zdála by se mu příliš nebezpečná, ač jak rychle zjistil, vedla ve skutečnosti do přívětivější části lesa. Všechno kolem se zdálo i přes noc, která musela nad stromy panovat, o mnoho světlejší a živější, než když se lesem táhli společně s trpaslíky při cestě k Ereboru. Žádné zrádné stíny nebo neurčitý šepot větru svádějící člověka na scestí, skoro se to zdálo stejně… poklidné, jako těch několik dní, které strávil obcházením elfského města, než se mu podařilo dostat se dovnitř.

„ _Měsíc stoupá. Vezměte půlčíka do náruče,_ “ nařídil velitel elfů ve svém jazyce, nejspíš netuše, že mu Bilbo rozumí.

„Počkat… ne, ne, to rozhodně nééé-eh!“

Jeho chabý protest a ještě chabější obrana, kdy se zmohl jen na kopání nohama ve vzduchu, nebyla samozřejmě vyslyšena a bez ohledu na jeho názor na něco takového se ocitl… Valar mu pomáhej! V náruči ho zlehka, jako by byl dítě, držela elfka, jejíž oblečení sice zakrývalo všechno až po krk, nicméně by zrovna neřekl, že by bylo dost silné, aby si nebyl vědom jejích křivek a zvláště nevelkých měkkých prsou, na kterých měl téměř přitištěný obličej. Ucukl stranou a v duchu zaúpěl. Tohle se samozřejmě mohlo stát jenom jemu, nikomu jinému, jako třeba někomu, kdo by byl šťastný, že se může mačkat tváří k elfskému poprsí. Na mysl mu jak jinak jako první přišel Kili, jehož obraz byl rychle smazán, když ho elfka uchopila za ruku a sama si ji přitáhla kolem svého krku.

„Drž se, půlčíku, ať se nezraníš.“

Chtěl zaprotestovat proti takovému zacházení i nedůstojné pozici, ve které se nacházel, jenže elfka se zlehka vyhoupla na ležící kmen, přeskočila ho a pak se rozeběhla lesem takovou rychlostí a tak lehce, že mu nezbylo nic jiného, než se jí pevně chytit a opřít si čelo o její rameno. A to bez ohledu na to, jak neslušné to bylo. Hvízdání větu v uších a míhající se stromy takovou rychlostí, že by jí nedosáhl ani po deseti hrncích čaje, mu přinášely jisté nevolno do žaludku. Hobité jednoduše nebyli stavění na to, aby se ve výšce skoro dvou metrů nad zemí proháněli lesem.

Nebyl elf a, i když měl elfy rád a zvláště ty z Roklinky, netoužil se žádným z nich stát, děkuji pěkně. Proto cestu lesem neocenil ani trochu, dráždivě sladkou vůni elfky, která mu dělala sucho v ústech, měl rád ještě méně – stále byl ženatý muž a naprosto se neslušelo jenom myslet na jiné ženy, než na svou vlastní, bez ohledu na samotný nepříjemný pocit z toho, že myslí – a velkou úlevu pocítil přesně ve chvíli, kdy ho elfka nechala ze své náruče vyklouznout a jeho tápající nohy se konečně dotkly kamenného povrchu.

Oči ale nechal zavřené, alespoň do té doby, než si byl jistý, že po jejich otevření neuvidí točící se svět. Až poté velmi pomalu vzhlédl a podíval se kolem sebe. Rozhodně už nebyl v nekonečném moři stromů Hvozdu, i když tu samozřejmě stromy byly a bylo jich spoustu - vrostlé do kamene staveb kolem nich i do zdánlivě nekonečné a neuvěřitelně široké propasti před nimi. V tomto městě už byl, ale nikdy nepřišel hlavní branou, jako právě teď, a proto ho ten pohled naprosto uchvátil. Z tohoto místa se nezdálo být elfské město tak nevlídné, jako když se plížil jeho chodbami před pár měsíci. Zářilo stovkami světel hrajícími různými barvami a nesl se nad ním zpěv. Opravdu ne tak zlé a děsivé.

„Pojďte za mnou,“ požádal ho elfský velitel, jehož jméno by opravdu ocenil, ale znovu už o něj žádat nehodlal. Když se někdo neumí představit, jeho vina, pokud ho budou lidé oslovovat 'hej, ty tam'.

Ale bez ohledu na to, jestli znal elfovo jméno nebo ne, vyrazil za ním, hlavně proto, že neměl jinou možnost. S prstenem na ruce by odsud cestu ven našel, stejně jako se předtím dostal dovnitř, a snad by ani nemusel jet na sudu, ale bez něj? Neměl šanci a navíc to prozatím nevypadalo, že by ho mínili elfové zavřít do toho temného vězení, kam zamkli trpaslíky. Kdyby něco takového zamýšleli, rozhodně by nebyli tak úslužní a nedoprovázel by ho jen samotný elfský velitel a dva strážci, kteří mu kráčeli za patami. Také ho po vysutých chodnících nevedli hluboko, naopak jen po pár patrech širokých a hlavně vysokých schodišť se zanořili do útrob širokých cest vedoucích skrze kořeny stromů do míst, kde při svém posledním bloudění strávil raději jen velmi málo času, protože v nich bylo mnoho elfů.

Tak tomu bylo i dnes, i když se jejich počet rychle snížil jen na dva strážce u vysokých dveří, kterými prošli do palácové části. Poznal ji. I tady krátce byl při svých toulkách ve snaze najít vězení, ale velmi rychle se z chodeb plných hladkého mramoru, květinových tapiserií a závěsů lehkých jako vánek raději ztratil. A také od všech zdejších nehybných stráží postávajících u dveří kolem, kterými procházeli. Vypadali jako prázdná brnění, která prý stávala v lidských palácích – sám tomu moc nevěřil, protože kdo by si a z jakého důvodu vystavoval prázdnou kovovou slupku? Jen představa byla docela strašidelná a vidět elfské strážce, kteří se jeho představě přibližovali, tu strašidelnost podtrhávalo.

Velitel elfů se zastavil před jedněmi z naprosto nerozeznatelných dveří, krátce pokynul strážím, které u nich hlídaly, aby ustoupily stranou, a pak, po decentním zaklepání, obě jejich křídla otevřel od sebe. Přes jeho vysokou postavu nemohl Bilbo téměř nic vidět, ale mohl slyšet jemné tóny harfy a hlavně cítit libou vůni pečeně, která mu nahnala sliny do pusy a jeho hobití žaludek, vždy připravený k jídlu, byť by ho probudili uprostřed noci, sebou zakroutil a zakručel. Všichni tři elfové drobně trhli hlavou jeho směrem, takže bylo zřejmé, že jeho neposedný žaludek zaslechli.

Trochu omluvně k nim vzhlédl.

„Pardon,“ zamumlal a přitiskl si ruku na břicho.

„Prosím, pane Pytlíku, vstupte,“ vybídl ho elf, ustoupil ode dveří a pokynul mu rukou dovnitř.

Opatrně udělal pár kroků kupředu, dokud neprošel pod klenbou vysokých dveří a tam se zastavil, přimražený na místě z pohledu, který se mu naskytl. Jako první si všiml bohatě prostřeného stolu, jemuž korunovala vonící pečeně, a hned vedle ní váza plná květin, což dohromady bylo podle Bilba trochu morbidní, nicméně si nestěžoval. Jídlo vypadalo naprosto úžasně, zvláště to maso, jen kdyby se na druhé straně stolu nenacházel sám král Hvozdu.

Seděl tam nehybně, vysoké opěradlo z bohatě vyřezávaného dřeva se mu klenulo nad hlavou a svou světlou barvou ostře kontrastovalo s rudým rouchem, do kterého byl elf oblečen a zpod něhož vykukovaly jen vyšívané rukávy světle krémové barvy, které zase pro změnu téměř zakrývaly bledou ruku položenou na stole. Jeho oči vypadaly v teple svíček stejně ledově, jako když ho viděl poprvé, a jeden jejich upřený pohled stačil, aby ho obrovská chuť k jídlu přešla. Ta obrovská, třebaže již ne úplně celá, vonící pečínka byla přeci jen vonící pečínka.

Nepatrně si odkašlal, narovnal se, nohy hezky u sebe a pak se dostatečně hluboce, aby to bylo uctivé ale už ne pokořující, před králem hvozdu uklonil. Setrval tak několik okamžiků, během kterých čekal, jestli mu dá elf znamení, že se může napřímit, když to neudělal, jednoduše se opět pořádně postavil.

„Vaše Výsosti, je mi ctí se s vámi opět setkat,“ řekl opatrně, hlavně žádné prudké pohyby ani nic, co by si elfové mohli vyložit jako urážku. Pořád, bez ohledu na cíl své cesty, patřil k trpaslíkům a k Ereboru, to si velmi dobře uvědomoval, a jeho chování ke králi Hvozdo mohlo mít zákonitě své následky, které by postihly trpaslíky spíš než jeho samotného. Příměří mezi oběma národy, nastolené poněkud hrubým způsobem, bylo ještě křehčí, než příměří mezi Ereborem a lidmi z Dolu a Jezerního města a neméně důležité. Nehodlal být tím, kdo zapříčiní jeho rozpad.

Král mírně pozvedl obočí a mávl, spíš ledabyle, k vysoké židli na Bilbově straně stolu. Vypadalo to jako pozvání, alespoň tak si elfovo gesto vyložil, a pomalu proto přešel k nabídnutému místu. Během těch pár kroků se mu v hlavě honily úvahy o tom, jak se dostane na tak vysoký kus nábytku, aby však s jistým ulehčením zjistil, že jeho důstojnost nebude narušena šplháním, jelikož u židle se nacházela malá stolička. Byla akorát tak vysoká, aby si z ní mohl udělat stupínek a s vynaložením jen trochy úsilí se dostat na dřevěnou židli pokrytou velmi pohodlným, tlustým polštářem, do kterého příjemně zapadl. Žádné nepohodlné, těžké a jen kůží překryté dřevo, na které narážel v Ereboru. Ne, to vůbec ne. Nebýt tam, kde byl, a pod dohledem ledově modrých očí, spokojeně by se na takové židli opřel, najedl se a po jídle si zapálil dýmku pro dobré trávení a možná si i zabroukal písničku a do rytmu při tom kymácel nohama visícíma přes měkký okraj.

Jenže byl v Temném hvozdu a jeho společník u stolu byl elfský král, takže se neměl ani k tomu, aby se uvolnil, natožpak aby se pustil do jídla, které před ním bylo vyložené, bez ohledu na to, že mu ani nebylo nabídnuto. Velmi neslušné.

„Věděl jsem, že dříve či později překročíte hranice mého panství,“ promluvil Thranduil a sklopil svůj ledově pichlavý pohled k míse s kuličkami vína, ze které jednu z nich vytáhl napíchnutou na dlouhé tenké jehle a zvedl ji proti světlu, „jen jsem si nemyslel, že to bude tak brzy. Začaly vás tak rychle unavovat hrubé trpasličí způsoby?“ zeptal se a krátce na Bilba pohlédl, načež stáhl kuličku z jehly a nejspíš ho rovnou spolkl.

Musel se hodně ovládnout, aby se nezamračil. Elf měl rozhodně co mluvit o dobrých způsobech, když ho tu nechal sedět u jídelní tabule a ani slovem se nezmínil, že by si také mohl vzít.

„Ne, to ne, Výsosti, ale mám v Kraji nějaké nevyřízené záležitosti, o které je třeba se postarat co nejdříve. Opustil jsem svůj pelouch trochu... neočekávaně. Ach ano, bylo to takové... neočekávané dobrodružství. To by byl velmi dobrý název pro mou knihu.“

„Knihu? Vskutku?“ zeptal se Thranduil, skoro to vypadalo, že se skutečným zájmem a pomalu se zvedl od stolu.

„Ano, ano, to je u nás v Kraji... taková nepsaná tradice, že když vážený hobit dospěje do určitého... zralého věku, napíše své paměti. Moje budou trochu dobrodružnější, než jiné...“ Jeho hlas trochu povadl na síle a předstíraném rozjaření, jak sledoval elfa kterak se pomalu blíží kolem stolu.

Nedokázal postřehnout kroky, žádné dupání těžkých bot, na které si během posledních měsíců zvykl, ani tlapkání bosých hobitích nohou, jediné, co bylo slyšet, bylo šumění hedvábí přelévajícího se přes sebe a sunoucího se po kamenné podlaze. To bylo neuvěřitelně znervózňující. Jako hobit byl na kroky citlivý, vždyť právě to, že hobité dokázali slyšet blížící se nepřátele, generacím jeho předků zachránilo život a pomohlo ubránit jejich blahobyt.

Neubránil se strnulosti, když nad ním elf stanul a natáhl ruku ke stolu. Očekával cokoliv, například, že si vezme jídlo, které bylo mimo jeho dosah, pokud seděl na svém místě, co však rozhodně neočekával, bylo, že Thranduil zvedne karafu ze stolu a začne pomalu nalévat víno do sklenice, která stála před Bilbem.

„Tomu rád věřím, neboť pokud mne paměť a těch několik řídkých setkání s půlčíky neklame, neholdujete zrovna dobrodružstvím, bitvám nebo koneckonců zlatu či moci. Čemu ale, jak doufám, holdovat umíte, je dobré víno,“ posunul pohár po stole blíž k němu, „Prosím, napijte se se mnou. Je to to nejlepší, co vyrostlo v mých sadech a uzrálo v mých sklepích. A jezte,“ mávl rukou nad stolem, předtím než se obrátil a vykročil zpět na své místo, „jste můj host a já nechci být ve vašich pamětech zapsán jako špatný hostitel.“

„To je od vás laskavé, děkuji a jsem poctěn, Výsosti.“ Sklonil krátce hlavu v uctivém gestu a natáhl se pro pohár, který mu král nalil.

Nejdřív se z něj chtěl řádně napít, potom ovšem zaváhal, jak mu v uších zazněla časem už trochu vzdálena Taurielina slova o nápoji, který donutí vězně mluvit. Napadlo ho, jestli by mohlo být právě v tomto poháru vína, který držel v rukách, a také co by od něj mohl král Hvozdu chtít vyzvědět. Těch věcí, které ho napadly, bylo mnoho, jeho prstenem počínaje a čímkoliv, co se týkalo pomalu se formující politiky v Ereboru konče. Nic z toho nemínil nikomu vyprávět dobrovolně ani pod nátlakem, proto se vína ve skutečnosti nedotkl, jen sevřel okraj poháru mezi rty a opatrně, oběma rukama ho naklonil jen natolik, aby se mu víno nedostalo na jazyk, ale přesto to vypadalo, že se řádně napil. Když tento krkolomný cvik prováděl, zatímco mu srdce v hrudi začalo tlouct rychleji, v duchu se sám sobě zasmál. Kdo to kdy viděl, že by slušný Pytlík z Kraje nejen pohrdal něčím jídlem a pitím, ale dokonce si myslel, že je otrávené. Něco takového by normálního hobita ani ve snu nenapadlo.

Odložil pohár s vínem na stůl a vděčně se pousmál na krále, který ho z druhé strany stolu nehnutě pozoroval. Vypadal, jako kdyby na něco čekal, možná na to, až si Bilbo vezme nějaké jídlo. Těžko mohl popřít, že by si vzal velmi rád, jeho kroutící žaludek, který vydal další nespokojené zamručení, ho beztak prozradil, takže se chopil svých příborů. Pro jeho ruce byly dost velké, špatně se mu držely a špatně se jimi manipulovalo, ale alespoň to byl skutečný příbor. Nůž v páru s vidličkou. Blaženost.

Natáhl se po jídle, hlavně po pečeni, ale téměř se uprostřed pohybu zarazil. Když už uvažoval, že by mohlo být otrávené pití, tak proč ne i jídlo? Na druhou stranu ale, proč by elfové dávali své lektvary na všechno, co bylo připravené k jídlu, když si i sám Thranduil začal nandávat drobné porce, možná tak vhodné pro vrabce, na svůj talíř a už ani nesledoval, jestli si Bilbo také bere. Vypadalo to tedy dost bezpečně na to, aby si nabral v hojném množství všechno, na co dosáhl, hlavně tu lahodně vyhlížející pečeni.

Do plného talíře se pustil s vervou vlastní každému správnému hobitovi, rád, že jeho žaludek po měsíci lepší stravy už neodmítá ani pořádnou noční svačinu, jako byla tato. Téměř by i zapomněl na to, kde je a hlavně s kým je, kdyby král Hvozdu nepromluvil.

„Obával jsem se, že bude na jídlo již příliš pozdě, ale zdá se že proslavený apetit půlčíků funguje v každou denní i noční dobu.“

Zvedl hlavu od svého jídla, polkl a uši se mu trochu zahřály. Velmi neslušné zapomenout na hostitele a vhodnou konverzaci s ním.

„Ach, ano, ano, jídlo v jakoukoliv denní i noční dobu je rozhodně jedním z rysů hobitů,“ přitakal rychle, „a zvláště když je jídlo tak výborné jako toto.“

„Nechám vyřídit vaši chválu svému kuchaři,“ kývl Thranduil a vzal si další drobné sousto.

„Nečekal bych, že to tak bude i u elfů,“ pronesl, hlavně proto, aby nenastalo další trapné ticho, které bylo opravdu nepříjemné, ba až hrůzostrašné, „Myslím, půlnoční svačinky... i když, samozřejmě, zdá se, že... elfové z hvozdu preferují noc přede dnem, což je samozřejmě v pořádku, jen...“ drobně si odkašlal, „nečekal bych, že budu o půlnoci jíst k s... králem.“

„Noční nespavost je bolestí stáří bez ohledu na rasu,“ odvětil elf, aniž by se na něj podíval, „Pravdou ale zůstává, že můj lid dává přednost svitu hvězd před denním světlem. To byste zrovna vy měl ostatně vědět,“ podotkl a pozvedl k němu pohled.

Napíchl malé, dokonale kulaté rajče na vidličku a trochu váhavě, nervózní úsměv na rtech, ho zvedl k ústům a vložil do pusy. Zatímco žvýkal, zvažoval, co vlastně chce elfský král slyšet. Přiznání, že se tudy plížil a pomohl osvobodit trpaslíky? Ano, to udělal a Thranduil to velmi dobře věděl. Mohl ho za to tedy chtít potrestat, i když si nebyl jistý, jak by takový zločin pojmenoval, a proto ho sem také mohl zavést, jenže proč by s ním chtěl král předtím povečeřet? A proč ho zadržel až teď, když si ho mohl žádat už po bitvě nebo kdykoliv během měsíce, který následoval? Jedině tak, že by čekal, než se tudy bude vracet domů, aby ho zajal bez vědomí trpaslíků z Ereboru.

Velmi nepříjemná představa.

„Už jednou jsem.... no, přiznal jsem se k tomu, že jsem pomohl utéct trpaslíkům, kteří tu byli drženi bez soudu nebo... nebo jenom obvinění. Nebudu to teď popírat ani se za to znovu omlouvat, jestli…“ mírně pokrčil rameny, nespouštěje pohled z Thranduila, „jste mě proto chytl a budete mě tu držet za nějaký... zločin, tak dobrá,“ potřásl hlavou, „ale chci dostat šanci se bránit u soudu.“

„Nejste tady jako vězeň, nýbrž jako můj host.“

Sevřel vidličku a semkl rty. Bodnutí zlosti a obav ho nabádalo vyskočit ze židle a někam zmizet, zdravý rozum samozřejmě říkal, že to není ten úplně nejlepší nápad ze všech, které kdy měl. Dostat se odsud jednoduše nemohl, ne bez vyzrazení svého malého, lesklého, zlatého zlodějského tajemství a to nehodlal riskovat, byť věděl, že slovo 'host' v tomto případě znamenalo jen vězeň, který nebude hozen do temných kobek dole pod městem.

„U nás v Hobitíně nemíváme ve zvyku doprovázet hosty ke svým dveřím ozbrojenou stráží,“ podotkl napnutým hlasem, dusíce v sobě víc slov, než kolik jich řekl nahlas.

„To bylo jenom kvůli vašemu vlastnímu bezpečí,“ odvětil elf a drobně upil ze své sklenky vína, klidně a nad věcí, jak si byl jistě velmi dobře vědom své převahy, „Les je nebezpečné místo, žije v něm mnoho dravců, nejen pavouci, a bylo by nešťastné, kdyby se zrovna vám něco přihodilo, pane Pytlíku.“

„To znamená, že mohu kdykoliv odejít?“

„Ale ovšem,“ kývl Thranduil s drobným úsměvem, který ale okamžitě zmizel z jeho tváře a nahradil ho nevlídný výraz, „hned, jak dostanu odpověď na otázku, jak jste se dokázal v mé říši týdny pohybovat a osvobodit trpaslíky, aniž by vás moje stráže nalezly.“

„Na tom nebylo nic moc... zajímavého. Jak Gandalf už říkal, jen tiché a mrštné hobití nohy,“ odpověděl s nervózním smíchem v hlase. Ne, nehodlal třeba jen zmínit svůj prsten. Ten byl jeho a nikomu ho nevydá, ani kdyby mu ho chtěli vyrvat z kapsy. Bude se o něj brát, kousat a škrábat a pak bude utíkat klidně i do hlubin lesa, hlavně co nejdál od elfského města. Tam, se svým prstenem na ruce, by klidně mohl být v bezpečí a spokojený. Nebyl přeci až tak neschopný, aby si nedokázal najít úkryt a jídlo. Ne, ne se svým miláčkem v ruce.

„To je lež, kterou si čaroděj připravil pro ty, kteří se budou vyptávat. Ale já jeho výmyslům neuvěřím. Vím, že je za tím něco víc. Já to cítím, kolem vás i ve vás, jako opar, který vás zahaluje bez ohledu na to, zda-li se plížíte stíny mého domu nebo stojíte na sluncem ozářené louce. Chci vědět, co to znamená a jen vy mi na to můžete odpovědět, a také odpovíte, dříve nebo později. Umím čekat, jsem velmi trpělivý muž. A do té doby…“ zvedl se ze svého místa a shlédl na Bilba přes stůl, „si užívejte mé pohostinnosti. A až se mnou budete chtít mluvit a odpovědět na mou prostou otázku, stačí říct svým... opatrovníkům.“

Král, jak se zdálo, neměl ke svým nevyřčeným výhružkám víc co dodat, bez pohledu proplul kolem Bilba a strážce u dveře a zmizel v chodbě. Neodvážil se ho následovat pohledem, dokud si nebyl jistý, že je pryč, až pak se obrátil přes rameno a střetl se očima velitele stráží, který ho nehnutě sledoval. Pod takovým dohledem ho docela přešla chuť k jídlu. Povolil stisk kolem příboru a pomalu, důstojně ho položil na svůj talíř. Nehodlal tu být 'hostem' na dlouho, ale než najde cestu ven, se svým tajemstvím a prstenem stále věrně v kapse vesty, nebude nikomu zavdávat důvod myslet si, že ztratil dobré vychování.

Sklouzl ze židle na zem, opět v duchu vděčný za stoličku, narovnal si jedním pohybem vestu a zvedl oči k elfovy, který vypadal, že na něj čeká.

„Vy nejspíš budete jeden z mých opatrovníků,“ zeptal se spíše napůl, nějak už mu to bylo jasné.

„Mým úkolem je postarat se o vaše pohodlí během vašeho pobytu tady. Mám vás zavést do vašeho pokoje?“ otázal se, více méně by se dalo říct, že i úslužně.

Bilbo krátce zauvažoval, jaký asi jeho pokoj bude. Pokud mohl soudit podle prostřeného stolu, ke kterému byl pozván a záměrům pána hvozdu, mohl možná doufat i v místo, kde se alespoň pro dnešní noc prospí.

„To bych ocenil, děkuji mnohokrát.“

Elf nijak neodpověděl, jen pokynul ke dveřím a nechal Bilba vyjít ven, aby se pak sám ujal vedení po stejných, šedavým a bílými hedvábnými závěsy ověšených chodbách, které tak budily naprosto jednotný dojem. Jedna jako druhé. Zšeřelé a podivně éterické, oproti těžkým chodbám v Ereboru, kde i schodiště visící nad stovky metrů hlubokou propastí, kam ani se svítilnou člověk nedohlédl, vypadala bytelněji než zdi elfských chodeb. Připojil se po jeho bok, tentokrát mohl, protože je nesledovala skupina stráží, které by mu v tom mohly zabránit.

Odvrátil od šedých závěsů pohled a nepatrně si odkašlal.

„Inu, pokud mě máte hlídat, možná by nevadilo, kdybychom se alespoň... představili, třeba?“ navrhl zlehka, dobré vztahy s vězniteli se tu už jednou vyplatili, i když samozřejmě nemínil nikoho zvát do svých kalhot, děkuji pěkně, to rozhodně ne, „Bilbo Pytlík ze Dne pytle, k vašim službám.“

Elf na něj shlédl ze své výšky, několik okamžiků si ho prohlížel, než opět upřel pohled před sebe do chodby, kterou šli.

„Mé jméno je Nirion, k vašim službám, pane Pytlíku,“ řekl nakonec způsobem, který nedával moc prostoru k diskuzi, takže se o to ani nesnažil. Jen dál tiše elfa následoval a snažil se zapamatovat si, kudy jdou. Tahle část města byla opravdu jako labyrint, možná i větší než Erebor, přestože ze všech stran cítil hlínu, která pro něj byla domovem. Nejspíš za to mohli ty závěsy, které dělaly všechny chodby stejné, zatímco dole ve vězení, byly alespoň kořeny stromů a hlína, které mu řekla kde je.

Bez toho, aby si byl jistý, kudy se bludištěm chodeb vrátit alespoň k místnosti, kde sdílel s Thranduilem jídlo, došli ke dveřím hlídaným dvojicí strážců. Nirion mu otevřel a nechal ho dovnitř vejít jako prvního.

Pokoj, ve kterém se ocitl, byl docela prostorný, i když to byla jenom jedna místnost a od pohovky snadno dohlédl ke stolu stejně jako k nízké dřevěné posteli plné polštářů a přikrývek. Podíl na zdánlivé prostornosti měl zejména vysoký strop a možná i další závěsy, které jako kdyby zakrývaly rozsáhlé prostory, přestože při lepším pohledu dobře viděl, že jen obklopují stěny. Jedno se tomuto vězení muselo nechat - vypadalo pohodlněji, než jeho pokoj v Ereboru a s jeho zavazadly už položenými u pohovky to téměř vypadalo, že je tu vítán, jen ty stráže za dveřmi a přísně vyhlížející Nirion to jaksi kazili.

„Nechám vás v klidu vybalit si a odpočívat, pokud něco budete potřebovat, neváhejte o to požádat stráže před dveřmi, a pakliže se budete chtít projít, vězte, že kromě opuštění města a pár míst, jako je například zbrojnice, není váš pohyb omezen. Jen se musíte smířit s tím, že vás budou doprovázet strážci. Naše město je velké, snadno byste se v něm mohl ztratit,“ dodal Nirion, jako kdyby chtěl dozor stráží nějak ospravedlnit, i když to šlo opravdu stěží.

„Děkuji,“ obrátil se na elfa a uctivě přikývl.

„Není za co. Přeji vám dobrou noc a klidné sny,“ rozloučil se s ním elf a obrátil se k odchodu.

„Já vám taky přeji klidné sny... pokud elfové vůbec spí,“ zavolal za ním, což k jeho jistému překvapení způsobilo, že se elf prudce zastavil a napůl se k němu obrátil přes rameno. Napadlo ho, že možná řekl něco nevhodného, za co by se měl omluvit a už se k tomu i nadechoval, nejen kvůli svému dobrému vychování, jenže Nirion přeci jen promluvil, a to bez špetky dotčenosti.

„Ano, elfové spí,“ řekl o něco méně chladným tónem, než jakým mluvil předtím a pak už se za ním vysoké dveře s tichým klapnutím zavřely.

Bilbo osaměl v tiché místnosti. To byla příležitost, kterou musel hned nějak využít. Rozhlédl se na všechny strany, hledaje nějaký otvor, který by se mohl dostat přinejmenším ven z pokoje, ale nic nenacházel. Žádné větrací otvory, jaké byly v Hoře, i když ty by mu stejně k ničemu nebyly, protože se nacházely neuvěřitelně vysoko, až tam, kam by se dostal maximálně tak se zahradním žebříkem. Nejspíš tu nebyly ani žádné tajné chodby, nejen proto, že by to nemělo smysl, ale i proto, že elfové snad nebyli tak paranoidní jako trpaslíci, aby dávali všude tajné východy a dveře opatřené kouzly. Vypadalo to, že jedinou cestou ven jsou dveře, kterými přišel a za kterými stály stráže. Mohl si natáhnout prsten, jenže by se kolem elfů stejně dost těžko proplížil, všimli by si otevírajících se dveří.

Povzdechl si a promnul si kořen nosu. Bolela ho hlava, byl unavený a šla na něj dobře známá malátnost přicházející po vydatné noční svačině. Celodenní cesta a pokročilá hodina na něj měla svůj neblahý vliv. Dnes už jistě nebude schopný podniknout útěk nebo ho třeba jen naplánovat, a tak to vzdal. Jedna noc mu poskytne osvěžení pro tělo i mysl a zítra něco vymyslí.

Posadil se na pohovku, dost širokou i vysokou, že by ji klidně mohl použít jako postel, a opřel se dozadu. Jen na pár chvilek zavře oči a pak si obleče alespoň nějaké čisté oblečení. Jenom chvíli... jen přivřít oči... jen zapomenout na sněhové vločky, které mu dopadaly na tvář.


	2. Chapter 2

Cítil, jak mu sněhové vločky padají za límec saka, které bylo v zimě, jež je obklopovalo, úplně zbytečné a tenké jako papír, ale přesto se jeho okrajem zoufale snažil zakrýt tělo, jež držel v náručí. Ochránit ho před lezavou zimou i padajícím sněhem a ostrým větrem, který se opíral do pahorku. Byl to zoufalý, bezvýznamný čin. Nemohl tím nic změnit, ale dokud cítil Thorinův nepatrný, vlažný dech na své promrzlé líci, mohl ještě stále doufat, že je naděje na záchranu. Vždyť krev z rány už neproudila, zmrzla na proražené kroužkové košili a změnila se v rudý led, který se kolem nich rozprostíral, a trpaslíkův dech byl stále pravidelný, i když mělký a téměř neznatelný. Když ho udrží v teple, bude to dobré. Určitě bude. Klesl hlavou na rozložitý hrudník a zakryl Thorinovo tělo vlastím, jak jen mohl, aniž by ho zároveň příliš tížil. Žebra, která zoufale objal příliš krátkýma rukama, se pomalu rozpínala v nepatrném dechu. Dokud to tak zůstane, byla naděje.

Zuby mu začaly zimou drkotat o sebe, celé tělo se mu třáslo chladem a cítil tíhu na víčkách, ale ani se nehnul. Jen přivřel oči a přes tenkou škvíru sledoval vířící vločky a černé stíny havranů, kteří se pomalu snášeli kolem nich. Jeden za druhým, za nepatrného šustění křídel, které bylo slyšet i přes hučení větru, dosedali na okolní skály jako tichá stráž posledního Thorinova dechu. Nenáviděl je za to. Mít tak po ruce prak a kaštany…

„Thorine! Bilbo!“

Prudce otevřel oči a zvedl hlavu z Thorinova rozložitého hrudníku. Zdálo se mu, že vítr s sebou přinesl Kiliho dobře známý hlas a s ním i pomoc a zároveň měl strach, že to bylo jenom zdání nebo přelud vyvolaný jeho chladem otupělým a vyčerpaným mozkem. Ale ne. Za svými zády uslyšel dusot těžkých bot a chrastění kamínku sypajících se dolů po schodišti. Odtáhl se od Thorina jen natolik, aby se mohl podívat přes rameno a ujistit se, že k němu Kili opravdu spěchá, následovaný Tauriel a k Bilbovu jistému zmatku také králem Hvozdu. O toho se ovšem sotva staral, zatímco jeho hruď prostupovala pořádné dávka úlevy. Nejen že tu byl Kili, ale vedl s sebou i elfku, která mu pomohla v Jezerním městě a určitě by mohla pomoci i Thorinovi.

„Kili! Ach, děkuji Valar, děkuji!“ vydechl úlevně, když Kili klesl na kámen vedle Thorinovy hlavy, „Ještě není pozdě… musíme ho odsud dostat někam do tepla a do… do bezpečí. Potřebuje léčitele.“

„Tauriel! Můžeš mu pomoct?“ obrátil se Kili na elfku, jež nad nimi stála, a v jakémsi bezradném gestu sevřel Thorinovo rameno.

Tauriel neodpověděla, jen pomalu přidřepla na druhou stranu Thorinova těla, do krvavého sněhu a ledu, a naklonila se nad trpasličím králem. Jednu ruku mu položila na čelo, druhou na hruď a zavřela oči. Bilbo zatajil dech v očekávání proslavených elfských kouzel, která prý dokázala vyléčit každé zranění a každou nemoc, jenže se nestalo nic. Žádný tichý šepot, který si jako dítě představoval v korunách stromů, ani jemné světlo, jaké vždy přisuzoval elfům a jejich kouzlům. Ne, nic z toho, Tauriel jen pomalu oddálila ruce od Thorina a zvedla k nim pohled plný upřímné lítosti. Teplá naděje, kterou pociťoval ještě před chvíli, v ten okamžik ztuhla v kus kamene, který mu zatížil hrudník a donutil ho pod svou vahou klesnout.

Bolestně polkl a zavřel oči; na jednoho hobita toho bylo příliš mnoho. Chtěl se tu jen složit na Thorinovu hruď a potichu zůstat ležet za zvuku větru pískajícího v uších, alespoň dokud by ho nepřemohla únava, jenže to mu nebylo umožněno. Taurielin hlas si k němu prodral cestu, stejně jako realita kolem, a donutil ho oči opět otevřít.

„Já pro něj nemohu nic udělat a jeho zranění jsou příliš vážná, aby přežil cestu z hory k elfskému léčiteli, i kdyby dole nebyla...“

„Ne!“ přerušil ji Kili prudkým výkřikem a drapl po jejím štíhlém zápěstí velmi hrubým způsobem, „To neříkej! Měl jsem v noze skřetí jed, umíral jsem a tys mě zachránila. Musíš pomoct i Thorinovi!“

„To nebylo to samé, Kili,“ odvětila elfka tiše, její lítost a bolest se odrážela v jejím hlase i v očích, které se zdály být vlhké slzami, „Tvůj život měl ještě pokračovat a ty sám jsi stále lpěl na svém smrtelném bytí, ale on…“ potřásla hlavou a shlédla na Thorinovo tělo, „je už příliš vzdálený. I kdybych dokázala uzdravit tělo, nepřivedu zpět jeho duši, na to nemám dost sil. Já ne,“ dodala a pomalu zvedla pohled vzhůru, někam za jejich záda.

Neobrátil se směrem, kterým elfčin pohled sklouzl, ale Kili to udělal.

„On má? Má on dost síly strýci pomoct?“ zeptal se mladý trpaslík a aniž by čekal na odpověď, vyskočil na nohy a vrhl se k místu, kde Bilbo spíš jen tušil přítomnost pána Hvozdu. Nechal to být, jen si přitáhl Thorinovu ruku k sobě a sevřel ji ve svých. Byla chladná, téměř jako led, jako kdyby už byl mrtvý, a kdo věděl, možná opravdu ano. Neměl sílu ani odvahu se o tom přesvědčit.

„Můžeš Thorina zachránit, elfe?“ dožadoval se Kili odpovědi natolik hrubým způsobem, že ho dokonce napadlo mladého trpaslíka napomenout, dřív než elfského krále nenapravitelně urazí, pak mu ale, s trochou pobavení, došlo, že být Thorin vzhůru, nejspíš by se ke Kilimu přidal.

„Možná mohu, ale nevidím důvod, proč bych to dělal,“ odpověděl mu Thranduilův hlas, stejně studený jako horský vítr, který se kolem nich hnal, „Je to jen další smrtelný, jehož poslední okamžik nadešel. Zůstane-li naživu, nic dobrého z toho pro mne a můj lid nevzejde.“

„Ty zrádný elfské bastarde!“ vykřikl Kili rozhněvaně a jeho slova doprovázelo ostré zaskřípání ledu, jak se vrhl kupředu.

Co se dělo za jeho zády neviděl, ale podle toho, že se Tauriel prudce napřímila a Kili vydal přiškrcený zvuk smíšený s dalším, poněkud nejistým vrzáním bot na ledu a sněhu, mohl docela snadno odhadnout, že se trpaslíkův útok na krále Hvozdu zrovna moc nevydařil. A Thranduilův tichý hlas to jen potvrdil.

„Dávej si pozor na jazyk, trpaslíku. Tvůj původ pro mě nic neznamená. Nechám tě připojit se k tvému strýci v zapomnění kamene stejně snadno a rychle, jako bys byl obyčejný skřet,“ zasykl elf, a přestože byl jeho hlas stále tak jemný ba až zpěvavý, zněl zhruble a nenávistně.

Kdoví proč to Bilbovi přišlo ironicky zábavné. Thranduil byl elf, člen rasy, kterou jako dítě obdivoval a vzhlížel k ní jako ke krásným, vznešeným a laskavým bytostem, přitom byl pán Hvozdu tím nejchladnější mužem, jakého kdy poznal. Někdo, koho by se měl spíše obávat než kupříkladu Dwalina, kterého se bál, když poprvé vtrhl do jeho pelouchu. Velká sekera a strašlivá tetování nebyly ničím, proti ledovému odporu, který měl Thranduil pro každého, na koho se jen podíval.

Hořký smíchu mu přešel přes rty, ztlumený Thorinovou chladnou ruku, na kterou tiskl svá ústa. Zněl skřípavě, jako staré dveře od opuštěného pelouchu.

„Nemáte v sobě špetku citu. Jak může být elf tak krutý?“ zeptal se hořce a zvedl pohled k Thranduilovi.

Elf trochu naklonil hlavu na stranu, ruka s mečem, který držel blízko Kiliho krku, nepatrně poklesla, a jeho dokonale tvarované rty se stáhly v tenkou linku, jako kdyby zadržoval zlost nebo možná smích.

„Krutý?“ zopakoval hedvábně, „Já nejsem krutý, jen neschovávám své skutečné já pod maskou vznešenosti prvorozených dětí.“ Nechal meč klesnout zcela k zemi a pomalu vykročil k Bilbovi. „Žiji déle, než si ty vůbec umíš představit, a přesto stále nechápu, jak ostatní rasy mohou věřit té přetvářce. Proč když se blíží elfské jízda, jásají a volají, že přišla milost? Proč hledají v našich lesích útěchu od bolesti?“ Naklonil se nad ním a donutil ho tak se zatajeným dechem strnout. „Naše meče jsou stejně krvavé jako zbraně lidí a trpaslíků a naše mysl bývá stejně obtěžkána bolestí jako kterákoliv jiná. Hůř než to. Jsme věční, tišší pozorovatelé, kteří dokáží desetiletí sledovat utrpení a smrt ostatních ras, skrytí po korunami stromů, lhostejno jestli se jedná o můj Hvozd, prastaré stromy v Lothlórienu nebo Elrondovy zahrady. Zahalujeme se stíny. Pověz půlčíku,“ ještě o kousek se k němu přiblížil a ztišil hlas, „když se podíváš do stínů, čekáš, že z nich vyjde naděje a milosrdenství, nebo něco temného s ostrými zuby a drápy?“

„Já… nevím, co chcete slyšet a je mi to jedno. Jen chci, aby moje žena žila.“

Nezáleželo mu na tom, jestli to někdo uslyší, nemohl se tím stejně tajit věčně a ani nechtěl. A sotva postřehl zmatený zvuk, který se za ním ozval od Kiliho, i když náhle překvapený pohled pána hvozdu viděl velmi dobře.

Elf se nad ním prudce narovnal a shlédl dolů, meč volně spočívající v ruce a visící dolů podél jeho dlouhé, skoro nepřirozeně štíhlé nohy, pod jejíž podrážkou praskal led do ruda zbarvený od Thorinovy krve. Odvrátil od toho obrazu pohled a přitiskl rty do hustých, hnědých vlasů, slepených zmrzlým potem a tajícími a opět mrznoucími vločkami.

„Tvá žena? Jste sezdáni před Valar i na loži?“ zeptal se elf, nakláněje hlavu opět na stranu.

„Ano. Ano, jsme,“ zamumlal unaveně do Thorinových vlasů, neboť nechápal, proč ho to zajímá, snad jen… Pomalu k němu zvedl pohled. Král Hvozdu přišel o svou ženu a miloval ji natolik, že hodlal kvůli její památce rozpoutat válku. Sebevíc to bylo divné, zvláště u Bilba, tak náhle jeho důvody chápal a cítil... možná, že jejich společné utrpení bylo tím, co mohlo v elfovi hnout tím obrovským balvanem, který ležel na jeho srdci.

„Vy víte, jaké to je ztratit někoho, koho… koho milujete. Prosím, pomozte jí. Nemohu o ni přijít.“

„Netušíš, co je to skutečně milovat, ale to, že je tvým manželem mnohé mění. Pomohu mu. Ustup.“

Chvíli mu trvalo, než mu došel pravý význam slov, která elfský král právě řekl, a ještě déle, než sám sebe přesvědčil vytáhnout ruce z Thorinových zacuchaných vlasů a třeba se jen zvednout z jeho těla. Nebýt Tauriel, která se vedle něj náhle zjevila a jemně, i když pevně ho uchopila pod loktem, nejspíš by mu trvalo ještě déle, než by se dokázal zvednout, zvláště na svých prokřehlých a vratkých nohách. Ve skutečnosti proto uvítal, když ho k sobě elfka přitáhla a donutila ho ustoupit od Thorinova těla.

Unaveně se zády opřel o její nohy a sledoval, jak Thranduil vsunul svůj meč do pochvy a pak pomalu přiklekl k Thorinovi. Ledový pokryv praskl pod zlatým brněním na elfově koleni a hustá, sražená krev se vyvalila ven. Obtékala zlaté pláty ve vlnách, jak se elf naklonil nad trpaslíkovým nehybným tělem a položil mu ruku na hruď přímo v místech, kde snad stále ještě bilo jeho srdce. Slyšel to vlastní, jak mu společně se šuměním větru a rychlým dechem kdesi za uchem, kde stál Kili, hlasitě tepalo v uších. Jen jeho srdce, nic víc, přestože Thranduilovy rty se začaly nepatrně pohybovat. Něco říkal, ale ani citlivým hobitím sluchem nemohl rozeznat, co to je. Mohlo to být kouzlo stejně dobře jako modlitba za mrtvého. Tichá, jako pomalu padající vločky sněhu, které se jako malé jiskry, neroztáté, držely v elfových vlasech a mlžná jakoby jemná záře slunce prosvítajícího skrze mraky a dopadající do Thranduilových zad. Poprvé nevypadal povýšeně, nepřinášel s sebou ledový chlad, nýbrž naději, cosi teplého, co se šířilo do okolí, jako jarní vánek nesoucí vůni květin a vlhké hlíny.

Něco, co přimělo Bilbovo srdce zpomalit svůj horečný cval a zaplašit přemáhající strach a zoufalství. Beze strachu, který by zaplavoval jeho mysl, a v teple Tauriliienina objetí, začal vše kolem sebe vnímat daleko více. Zřetelně za sebou slyšel dobíhající dvojici kroků, jedněch těžkých, trpasličích, doprovázených řinčením oceli a vrzáním praskajícího ledu a druhých podstatně lehčích, zato přerušovaných cvakáním dřeva o kámen.

Jen nepatrně se obrátil, stále nespouštěje oči z krále Hvozdu a hlavně Thorina, a spatřil, jak k nim dobíhá Dwalin, podle výrazu spíš odhodlaný Thranduila vzít sekerou po hlavě, něž se na něco ptát. Gandalf, který ho následoval hned v závěsu, ho však zavčas zachytl za okraj brnění a přitáhl ho k sobě.

„Stůj, blázne! On se mu snaží pomoci.“

„Je to elf, nebude…“

Dwalinova rozzlobená slova přerušil hlasitý, chrčivý nádech a ve stejnou chvíli se Thorinovy oči prudce otevřely. Jasné a modré jako nebe. Nečekal na nic, lehce vyklouzl z Taurielina sevření a vrhl se kupředu na tvrdý kámen. Dopadl vedle manželovy hlavy a sklonil se k němu. Poslepu, přes slzy zamlžující mu zrak, objal Thorina vysoko kolem hrudníku a vnořil mu prsty do vlasů. Své čelo přitiskl na to jeho.

„Bil...bo?“ zeptal se trpaslík téměř nepostřehnutelně, zato však jasně překvapeně.

„Thorine… Už je to dobré. Bude… bude to dobré,“ zamumlal proti tváři, na kterou tiskl polibek.

„Strýčku?“ přiklekl k nim Kili z druhé strany, v ruce svíraje kabát, který nemotorně položil přes Thorinův hrudník. Proti zimě jen velmi malá ochrana, i když určitě větší než Bilbovy paže a jeho dech. Krátce vděčně kývl na mladého trpaslíka, načež vzhlédl k elfovi, který nad nimi i nadále klečel, jen už jeho ruka nespočívala na trpaslíkově hrudi a oči neměl zavřené. Shlížel na něj dolů, čelo zvrásněné ve zmateném zamračení a ústa pevně stištěná k sobě.

„Děkuji, Vaše Výsosti, děkuji vám,“ opakoval horečně, bez ohledu na to, že mu po tváři tekly slzy, což bylo - co si budeme povídat - v přítomnosti krále velmi neslušné a ještě neslušnější bylo, když uchopil elfa za ruku a vděčně ji stiskl v neobratném potřesení. Nedokázal svůj vděk vyjádřit slovy, teď ještě ne, ale možná někdy v budoucnu budě vědět co říct.

Thranduilovo čelo se vyhladilo, jak se mu na tváři objevil záblesk překvapení, který se opět změnil v netečnou masku, když beze slova vyprostil svou ruku z jeho a pomalu vstal.

„Neděkuj, půlčíku, ještě nemá všechno za sebou,“ prohlásil Thranduil a odvrátil od něj zrak, aby následně přejel pohledem přes všechny, kteří se kolem nich shromáždili. „Udělal jsem vše, co bylo v mých silách, avšak léčitelství nepatří mezi má největší nadání. Musí se co nejdříve dostat do péče kvalifikovaných léčitelů a trpasličích doktorů, jsem ale přesvědčen, že bude žít. Kupodivu,“ krátce shlédl dolů na Thorina, „budou žít oba.“

Poslední slova se skrze jeho euforií zamlženou mysl dostala pomalu, ale dostala se. Oba? Obrátil hlavu ke králi, podobně jako k němu vzhlédl i Kili.

„Oba?“ zeptal se napůl nechápavě, i když nápad, myšlenka, která se vynořila na pozadí jeho mysli, byla velmi vtíravá. Bylo by možné…? Podíval se na trpaslíka, kterého svíral v náručí. Nebyl si jistý, jestli dokáže uvěřit takové myšlence.

„On a dítě, které nosí. Napůl hobití dítě, předpokládám,“ dodal Thranduil k odhalení, jako kdyby to byl důležitý bod, jenže nebyl. Ticho, hmatatelně prostoupené otázkou, se týkalo hlavně samotného potvrzení té neuvěřitelné pravdy. Dítě? Jeho dítě… Proč o tom nevěděl dřív? Proč mu o tom Thorin neřekl? Kdyby jenom tušil, třeba jen koutkem mysli na to pomyslel, nejspíš by nikdy nedal Arcikam z ruky a možná by ho raději zničil, než aby dostal svého manžela sem a do tohoto okamžiku. Nepřipustil by, aby tu Thorin ležel napůl mrtvý ve sněhu, zakrytý jen Kiliho kabátem.

„Nevěděli jste to?“ otázal se král hvozdu všech, „Ovšem. Nejspíš to nevěděl ani on sám. Je ale s podivem, že jste to nezjistil vy, Mithrandire, protože mně k tomu stačil jediný letmý pohled, navíc jsem si jistý, že jsem vám o tom říkal.“

„Ničeho takového si nejsem vědom, Výsosti, ale paměť mi už neslouží tak jako dřív,“ zamumlal Gandalf úslužně a drobně se uklonil.

„Možná jsem si to jen myslel a zapomněl říct nahlas, občas se mi to stává. Nuže…“ obrátil se směrem k Bilbovi, „měli byste ho dostat alespoň do strážní věže. Chlad mu zachránil život, ale snadno ho o něj může připravit… nebo to dítě. Trpaslík a hobit – za celý svůj život jsem o ničem takovém neslyšel. Zajímá mě, co z toho vzejde,“ dodal Thranduil velmi neomaleně, hlavně jeho neuctivý tón byl do očí bijící neslušnost, ale o to se Bilbo nestaral.

Vděčil králi Hvozdu za manželův život a to pro tuto chvíli ospravedlnilo jakýkoliv elfův prohřešek proti dobrým mravům. Nic totiž nebylo důležitější, než že Thorin byl naživu.

Jeho trpaslík žil.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


Křeslo, na kterém seděl, mělo hodně daleko do pohodlnosti jeho křesla doma na Dně pytle, ale už si na něj začínal pomalu zvykat, byť postrádalo polstrování opěrek rukou a samotné bylo vyložené jen travou a obšité kůží. Ostatně v něm strávil všechny poslední noci a většinu dní, zatímco hlídal Thorinův spánek a jeho pomalé uzdravování. Byl to od konce bitvy a jeho zranění už desátý den, kdy téměř nepřetržitě spal, nepočítaje těch pár desítek minut denně, kdy se probral téměř k vědomí, snědl pár soust kaše a zase odešel do říše snů.

Bez ohledu na nějakou slušnost si opřel chodidla o hranu křesla, kolena zvedl nahoru a objal je a pak přes jejich vrcholek starostlivě pohlédl k posteli. Opakovaně byl jak elfským léčitelem tak Oinem a dalším trpasličím doktorem z Dainova vojska ujištěn, že jsou na tom Thorin i dítě velmi dobře a rychle spějí k uzdravení, jenže na první pohled to tak nevypadalo. Trpaslík byl ve tváři velmi bledý, což ještě podtrhávala modrá vyšívaná přikrývka a bílé obvazy stahující jeho hrudník. Alespoň že jeho dech byl klidný a pravidelný, jen občas přerušený trochu těžším nádechem nebo nepatrným zachrčením v hrdle. Podobné zvuky Bilba vždy donutily téměř vyskočit ze svého místa, i když racionálně věděl, že je musí očekávat. Ani elfská kouzla nedokázala pacienta s tak těžkými zraněními, navíc oslabeného těhotenstvím, uzdravit během pár minut. Magie sice ve světě existovala, ale zázraky byly vzácné.

„Pane Bilbo,“ oslovil ho Dori.

Vzhlédl k němu.

„Přinesl jsem vám trochu teplého čaje a další dříví do krbu,“ usmál se Dori, podávaje mu kouřící plechový hrnek omotaný utěrkou, za což mu byl velmi vděčný. Poprvé, když mu Ori přinesl hrnek s čajem, jen pár hodin poté, co se na bojišti usadil prach, si o něj okamžitě spálil ruce. Byl příliš velký na to, aby ho držel za ucho a jeho strany byly horké jako hrnec právě vyjmutý z trouby. Nechápal, jak vůbec mohou trpaslíci něco takového držet v rukách, ale nezdálo se, že by jim to dělalo potíže.

„Děkuji vám, Dori, to je od vás velmi laskavé,“ poděkoval a vděčně hrnek převzal. Hřál přes látku do rukou stále až moc, zvláště vzhledem k neuvěřitelnému horku, které v Thorinově pokoji panovalo díky neustále vysokým plamenům hořícímu krbu. Pro trpaslíky bylo prý teplo léčivé, musel tomu věřit, i když jeho zpocené čelo říkalo něco jiného.

„Dnes vypadá o mnoho lépe,“ prohlásil Dori optimisticky, zatímco vkládal další velké kusy dřeva do krbu.

„Ano, ano, snad ano. Někdy se mi zdá, že vypadá o hodně lépe, a pak se podívám znovu a začnu mít dojem, že…“ odmlčel se a potřásl hlavou, aby z ní dostal nepříjemné myšlenky, a raději sklouzl z křesla, aby Dorimu pomohl s krbem.

Hrnek odložil na zem, protože v místnosti nebyl žádný stolek, a přešel za trpaslíkem, který vykládal dřevo z krosny do kovového stojanu u stěny. Chopil se beze slova polínka a umístil ho na prázdné místo. Tak střídavě vykládali jeden kus dřeva za druhým ze zdánlivě bezedného proutěného koše, který svou velikostí přesahoval o dvě hlavy i Doriho a musel plně naložený vážit víc než trpaslík sám, ne-li dva.

„Bilbo…?“

Překvapeně se obrátil k posteli a spatřil Thorina, jak ho sleduje dokonale jasnýma očima, zcela při vědomí a určitě si uvědomující, kde je a na koho mluví. To bylo poprvé od jeho zranění. Až do této chvíle při každém probuzení jenom něco zamumlal v Khuzdul a opakoval stále dokola jména svých synovců, bez ohledu na to, kolikrát ho kdokoliv ujistil, že jsou v pořádku.

„Thorine… Thorine!“ vykřikl, pustil na zem špalek, který držel, a vrhl se k posteli, jen aby se hned na to zastavil u jejího okraje, „Víš, kde jsi, Thorine?“

„V nějakém pokoji v Ereboru…“ odpověděl se zavrčením a pokusil se zvednout do sedu.

Bilbo ho chytil za ramena a zlehka zatlačil zpět. I když to vypadalo, že je při vědomí, rozhodně nebyl ve stavu, kdy by mohl vstávat, a se sedáním by měl být podle něj velmi, velmi opatrný. Hlavně žádné prudké pohyby a námaha, nic, co by mohlo způsobit krvácení a ohrozit Thorinův život a hlavně život toho malého, které čekal.

„Opatrně, nevstávej, ne tak rychle. Dori, můžete, prosím…“ obrátil se na druhého trpaslíka, který jen kývl.

„Jdu pro Oina a Balina,“ dořekl za něj a odspěchal z místnosti.

Jen co se za Dorim zavřely dveře, silná ruka se mu ovinula kolem zápěstí, jak ho Thorin chytl a stáhl blíž k posteli, téměř do ní narazil koleny.

„Pomoz mi… echrm… pomoz mi si sednout,“ požádal ho Thorin, opět se zvedající na lokty, jak se sám snažil vytáhnout do sedu.

Spolkl další žádost, aby si trpaslík lehl zpátky, protože mu bylo jasné, že by to nemělo význam, a naopak mu pomohl se zvednout. Musel při tom vyšplhat jednou nohou na širokou postel a použít značné množství síly, ale nakonec se mu podařilo pomoci Thorinovi se opřít o zadní stranu postele a ještě dokonce stihl pod jeho záda napasovat bezprizorní polštář, to vše za tichého bolestného sykání vycházejícího zpoza Thorinových pevně zatnutých zubů. Starostlivě ho při tom sledoval, zvláště pak obvaz na jeho hrudníku. Skrýval totiž křehkou, nově uzdravenou kůži, která mohla snadno při prudkém pohybu prasknout. Už se to jednou stalo, když Thorin naposledy procitl a zmítal se na posteli tak moc, že se bílý obvaz na jeho hrudi zbarvil do ruda. Měl na to ještě stejně živé vzpomínky jako na pohled na otevřenou ránu, kterou proudil život jeho milovaného ven, do sněhu a ledu a hlavně pak na svou beznaděj, protože nemohl nic dělat. Když si jen představil, že by se to mohlo stát znovu… V duchu se otřásl. Thorin ztratil velké množství krve a bylo s podivem, že to přežil on sám, natožpak jejich dítě, které už beztak mělo všechno štěstí světa a požehnání Valar, když ho Azogův meč minul. Další krvácení by pro něj mohlo být fatální, takový byl Bilbův názor, ať si říkal, kdo chtěl, co chtěl.

Thorin se rozkašlal, hrubým, trochu dusivým kašlem, procházejícím přes mlčením a spánkem vyschlé hrdlo.

Sklouzl rychle z postele a ze džbánu položeného na provizorním stolku z židle nalil do připraveného poháru vodu. Byl si jistý, že bude voda přinejlepším vlažná, spíše teplá, ale nic jiného tady neměl ani mít nemohl. Čaje, které by Thorina zbavily bolesti a posílily jeho krvetvorbu, byly pro těhotné, a to dokonce i pro těhotné trpaslice, absolutně nevhodné a mohly víc ublížit než pomoci. Právě i proto trvalo Thorinovo léčení a jeho bezvědomí tak dlouho.

Rychle se vrátil k posteli a kašlajícímu trpaslíkovi, a vyšplhal se na okraj postele, aby k němu měl dobrý přístup.

„Tady,“ nabídl mu pohár ke rtům a zároveň mu zlehka podepřel hlavu, „Je to jenom voda, ale pij stejně opatrně. Po malých doušcích.“

Thorin kupodivu neprotestoval a opravdu, pro něj po malých doušcích, vypil z poháru dobrou polovinu, než propustil okraj poháru ze rtů a s dlouhým povzdechem klesl hlavou zpět na polštář. Jeho modré oči se s veškerou dobře známou silou upřely na Bilbovu tváři, byť zářily z unavené, zešedlé tváře. Zvedl ruku a zlehka palcem tu tvář pohladil, na rtech se mu při tom usadil něžný úsměv. Thorin, jeho Thorin byl vzhůru. Na tento okamžik čekal už velmi dlouho, až příliš dlouho.

„Ani netušíš, jak jsem rád, že jsi otevřel oči,“ zašeptal a sklonil se, aby vtiskl polibek na rozpraskané rty, jenže před tím, než to stačil udělat, si to rozmyslel a raději políbil Thorina na tvář. Cítil jeho dech, horký a suchý, jak se mu otřel o krk v hlubokém výdechu.

Odtáhl se a usmál.

„Půlčíku… ty žiješ.“ Nebyla to otázka, spíš konstatování, a trpaslík pomalu zvedl ruku k jeho tváři.

Opřel se do horkého doteku hrubé trpasličí ruky, který mu během posledních pár dnů, kdy Thorina sledoval, jak spí, chyběl natolik, že si jednou či dvakrát dovolil jeho mozolnatou dlaň sám přitisknout na tvář. Toto bylo ale daleko lepší, protože cítil, jak mu trpaslík palcem přejel po líci až ke koutku rtů. Trochu, jen na okamžik přimhouřil oči, než je opět otevřel a shlédl na svého manžela s úsměvem na rtech.

„Ovšem, že žiju. Kdo by se o tebe postaral, kdybych umřel?“ pokusil se o vtip a v trochu nervózním gestu povytáhl pokrývku přes ovázaný hrudník tak, aby před zraky cizích zakryl alespoň to nejdůležitější. Teď zvláště mu opět přišla na mysl myšlenka, proč vlastně nedali Thorinovi řádnou košili, přeci jen by nebyl takový problém ho při každém převazování svléci, ochotně by s tím pomohl, místo, aby ho tu nechali ležet nahého. Jenže trpaslíci byli trpaslíci, a když navrhl, že Thorin potřebuje noční košili, dívali se na něj jako na blázna. I přesto, že byl Thorinův manžel, měl v rozhodování o tom, co je pro něj dobré proti trpaslíkům pozoruhodně malé právo.

Thorin nechal klesnout svou ruku z jeho tváře, což ho probralo z úvah o absenci noční košili, a zamračeným pohledem přejel po místnosti, než se opět obrátil na něj.

„Bitva?“ zeptal se stále chraplavým hlasem, který měl už o poznání větší sílu, než před chvílí, „Matně si vzpomínám… jak mi někdo říká, že jsme zvítězili, ale nevím, kdy to bylo…“

„Je už dávno pryč,“ ujistil ho rychle, aby se nenamáhal zbytečným mluvením. „Většina skřetů nakonec utekla. To bylo pár hodin potom, co Azog padl, a…“ odmlčel se, hlavně proto, že to, co chtěl říct, mu prostě nešlo na jazyk, „co nechal král Hvozdu utnout jeho hlavu a vystavit ji na kopí velitele své jízdy.“

Thorin si trochu odfrkl, jeho rty se při tom zkroutily do úšklebku někde na pomezí mezi znechucením a pobavením.

„Chytrý tah… na elfa,“ zhodnotil ve skutečnosti velmi mírně směrem k Thranduilovi a elfům, „Jak dlouho jsem byl mimo?“

„Je to deset dní, co tě zranili, a asi den, kdy jsi byl naposledy vzhůru.“

„To je příliš dlouho… ach!“ Při pokusu se víc posadit na posteli, možná i vstát, jak se Bilbo obával, sebou Thorin příliš hnul a přes tvář mu přeběhl zřetelný záchvěv bolesti a navíc si přitiskl ruku na ránu ovinutou plátnem.

„Dávej pozor… opatrně.“ Znovu ho vtlačil zpátky do postele, i přes jeho značný odpor, který musel překonat s vynaložením jistých sil a samozřejmě bez ohledu na rozzlobené zavrčení a kosý pohled, který na něj Thorin vrhl.

„Nech mě být… chci vidět Filiho. Musím… je vůbec ještě naživu?“ zeptal se polohlasně, až to znělo spíše jako bolestný výdech, než skutečná věta.

„Fili se má v rámci možností dobře,“ ujistil ho, nechávaje ruce dál na jeho ramenou, „Byl v bitvě velmi vážně zranění, ale elfové se k němu dostali dost brzy, aby mu pomohli. On…“ zaváhal, jestli má pokračovat a Thorinově stavu mu říct v jeho stavu všechno a tak v něm rozdmýchat obavy, nakonec se však rozhodl, že lhát nebo zatajovat pravdu ničemu nikdy neprospělo, „od bitvy se ještě neprobral.“

„A co Kili?“

Než se stačil třeba jen nadechnout k odpovědi, vrazila jeho plánovaná odpověď do dveří bez klepání nebo třeba jenom náznaku slušnosti. Mladý trpaslík dovnitř vtrhl s takovou rychlostí, že se velké a pro hobita těžké dřevěné dveře lehce zhouply a narazily do zdi, až to zadunělo. Výraz, který při tom měl, byla směsice strachu, nadšení a naprosto dětinské radosti, se kterou jeho malý synovci a bratranci z Bralovské strany vítali se svými rodiči, když se vraceli z Hůrky. Jeho nadšený vpád docela zastínil ostatní trpaslíky, kteří ho rozraženými dveřmi následovali. První byl Balin s Dorim po boku, až za nimi vešel Oin a po něm Gandalf. Ani jeden z nich se nehrnul k Thorinovu lůžku, zato Kili se vyběhl kupředu s výkřikem:

„Strýčku!“

Chtěl mladého trpaslíka zadržet dřív, než se mohl příliš prudce vrhnout na Thorina, jenže ten rozevřel náruč a zachytl svého synovce v naučeném hmatu, kterým si ho přitáhl do pevného sevření. Kili mu zabořil tvář do vlasů rozhozených po polštáři a z těch míst byl slyšet zvuk nápadně podobný zavzlykání.

„Kili, chlapče… synovče,“ zamumlal Thorin a tlakem do ramenou donutil Kiliho se zvednout z jeho prsou, „Jsi zraněný?“ zeptal se s obavou, zatímco rukama a i pátravým pohledem běžel po Kiliho těle, jako kdyby hledal obvazy nebo bolavá místa či dokonce krev.

„Ne, nejsem, strýčku,“ zakroutil Kili hlavou a široce se usmál i přes stále růžovou jizvu na rtu a zelenkavou modřinu, která se kolem té jizvy rozprostírala, „Jenom pár modřin a škrábanců, po kterých sotva zůstane jizva. Nic, co by nespravil studený heřmánkový obklad a hlt kořalky.“

„A co Fili? Co tvůj bratr? Půlčík říkal, že žije, ale… není na tom dobře? Jak mu skutečně je?“ otázal se trpasličí král s obavou.

„Je Durinovy krve, přežije to. My neumíráme v posteli. Je to tak?!“ obrátil se mladý trpaslík na všechny přítomné.

„Ovšem, můj princi,“ přitakala Balin s úsměvem na rtech, „Žádný z Durinů v tomto boji nepadl, nechť tedy nad jejich životem a štěstím Mahal bdí ještě mnoho dalších desetiletí, ne-li století.“

Thorin vyhlédl zpoza Kiliho zad a přejel pohledem všechny přítomné, potom svého synovce trochu odsunul stranou, čemuž se Kili podvolil bez sebemenšího reptání a vzpřímeně se postavil vedle královské postele

„Baline,“ usmál se Thorin, „drahý příteli. Slyšel jsem tvůj hlas… echrm… zatímco jsem spal a bál jsem se, že ke mně promlouváš ze síně našich otců. Jsem tak rád, že tě vidím živého a zdravého. I tebe Oine… Dori… a samozřejmě vás, Gandalfe,“ kývl na starého čaroděje, který mu odpověděl úsměvem. „I když u vás…“ dlouze, trochu sípavě se nadechl, což přimělo Bilba pozvednout pohár s vodou a nabídnout ho Thorinovi, který ho ovšem krátkým gestem odmítl, „Netřeba,“ zamumlal, jen napůl úst, aniž by spustil pohled z čaroděje, „Nemyslel jsem, že zrovna vám hrozí nějaké nebezpečí, čaroději.“

„Jak by také mohlo, že, Výsosti? Jsem přeci čaroděj, pár skřetů a tvrdohlavých trpaslíků pro mě není problém,“ usmál se Gandalf a přehmátl si hůl z ruky do ruky.

„Tak nějak,“ souhlasil Thorin s nepatrným úsměvem, než jeho tvář zvážněla, když se obrátil na Balina, „Co ostatní z mé výpravy? Žijí?“

„Všichni jsou až do posledního naživu a téměř nezraněni, můj pane. Jenom šrámy a modřiny, nejhůř je na tom Bifur, který přišel o dva prsty na noze, ale nezdá se, že by si toho vůbec všiml.“ Balin se téměř zasmál.

„A můj hloupý bratr až po bitvě zakopl o nohu chcíplého berana a spadnul do nějaké díry, kde si zlámal ruku o skřetí helmici. Ten idiot si měl ty rohy vrazit do zadku… To by mu patřilo, jen co je pravda. Ano, ano,“ zahučel Oin, naprosto nevyvedený z míry tím, že zraněný byl jeho bratr.

Trpasličí král vydal zvuk nápadně podobný smíchu, který se ale ztratil v dalším zakašlání. S obavou na něj pohlédl a pevně sevřel pohár, připravený mu ho opět podat, ale nebylo třeba. Trpaslík se zhluboka nadechl, ruku ochranném gestu kolem vlastní rány, a stejně zhluboka vydechl, aniž by se znovu rozkašlal. Úlevně se uvolnil, když to viděl, a dovolil si také se drobně pousmát Gloinově osudu, jako kdyby tu podle trpaslíků zábavnou, ale podle samotného Gloina ostudnou historku neslyšel od všech jedenácti zdravých trpaslíků nejméně jednou.

„Co elfové? A lidé z Dolu? Dainovo vojsko?“ pokračoval Thorin ve vyptávání.

„Král Thranduil a jeho osobní garda s jednou pěší jednotkou jsou stále ještě před branami Ereboru a trpaslíci z Železných hor už začali s nejnutnějšími opravami,“ pustil se do vysvětlování Balin, „Poté, co se rozhořely ohně pod tavnými pecemi, ožil postupně i zbytek hory. Naneštěstí je mnoho parních zařízení a velká část rozvodu páry poškozena. Zatím jsme s pomocí trpaslíků z Železných hor obnovili hlavní vedení v palácové části a části města. Také je v plném proudu oprava rozbořené brány, ale zatím máme hotové jen rámy...“

„Ale na samotných dveřích a otvíracím mechanizmu usilovně pracujeme. Bude to hotové nejpozději za deset dní, i kdybych měl všechny ty líné budižkničemy, co na tom pracují, vlastnoručně do práce tahat za jejich špinavé uši!“ ujistil ho Dori s veškerým odhodláním a razancí, se kterou se pouštěl, do výchovy svých sourozenců, což na tvářích všech přítomných vyvolalo úsměv.

„Ano, přesně jak říká Dori, do deseti dnů to bude hotové,“ přitakal Balin.

„A lidé z Jezerního města?“ položil Thorin otázku, po které všichni ztichli a napnuli se, podle výrazů neochotní odpovědět.

Musel říct, že chápe, proč se trpaslíci báli Thorinovi říct, kde jsou a co dělají velcí lidé, ale zároveň to, co Kili udělal, když měl možnost, považoval za správné, bez ohledu na to, že to Thorina jistě rozhněvá.

„Jsou tady v hoře,“ odpověděl tedy za trpaslíky, kteří neměli tu sílu něco takového vyslovit nahlas.

Modré oči chladně bleskly jeho směrem a Thorinovo čelo se zbrázdilo v nespokojeném zamračení.

„Oni jsou ve zdech Ereboru? Ve zdech mého království? Všichni?“

„Ano,“ potvrdil Kili silným, znělým hlasem, „všichni, do posledního člověka, který přežil bitvu. Já sám jsem pozval Barda a jeho lid, aby se usídlili na hlavním náměstí, a za tímto rozhodnutím si stojím, Vaše Výsosti,“ řekl pevně. „Měli jsme k nim dluh a stále máme, za to, že nás uvítali ve svém městě a postarali se o nás. Také bránili Erebor stejně odhodlaně jako trpaslíci a postavili se skřetům, jak muži, tak i ženy, a za to si zaslouží alespoň to málo, co jim můžeme poskytnout, jako je stín i teplo hory. Ano, velmi dobře si uvědomuji...“

„Udělal jsi dobře, Kili.“

„... že tolik lidí možná nikdy za celou existenci Ereboru nepřekročilo jeho hranice, ale oni si to zasloužili a bylo naší povinností jim pomoci. Měl jsem možnost to udělat a jako regent ereborského trůnu jsem… Hej, počkat…“ zarazil se uprostřed vlastní věty, jak mu nejspíš konečně došlo, co Thorin řekl, „Tys právě řekl, že jsem udělal dobře?“

„Ano, přesně to jsem říkal, Kili,“ přikývl Thorin, „Máme k lidem z Jezerního města závazky, které jsem zpečetil svým slovem, a proto je a bude mou povinností se také osobně postarat o to, aby byly naplněny. Ty jsi neměl možnost je naplnit za mě, ale udělal jsi správnou věc, když jsi lid z Jezerního města - naše sousedy a spojence - nechal hledat útočiště… echrm… v Ereboru. Bylo to dobré rozhodnutí dobrého panovníka. Jsem na tebe pyšný,“ dodal, čímž samozřejmě vyvolal na tváři mladého trpaslíky hrdý úsměv, „A pro příště si nech svůj vzdor jen do situací, kdy je to skutečně třeba, neboť věz, že to jistě někdy třeba bude a já… ocením, když mi řekneš svůj upřímný názor. Jsi Durinův potomek, druhý v nároku na Ereborský trůn, tvé slovo má svou váhu i pro mne.“

„Bude mi ctí, Výsosti,“ prohlásil Kili formálně, i se uklonil, ale šibalský úsměv na své tváře nedokázal skrýt.

Ponouklo ho to k úsměvu, který ale povadl, když se rozhostilo ticho. Ani ne tak tíživé, jako spíše rozpačité, hlavně proto, že Thorin pomalu putoval pohledem od jednoho k druhému, až nakonec dlouho utkvěl na něm, jako kdyby se ho tím ptal nebo od něj dožadoval něčeho, co by mu měl říct. Popravdě netušil, co by to mělo být. Měl toho na jazyku tolik, víc než dokázal spočíst, a nesmírně toužil po alespoň několika minutách s Thorinem v soukromí, aby mu to vše vypověděl – vyjádřil, jak se patří. Všechnu svou radost, že ho vidí naživu. Omluvil se za tolik věcí, ano, včetně krádeže Arcikamu a lhaní. A poděkoval, to snad bylo to hlavní, co by chtěl udělat. Děkovat za to, že je jeho milovaný naživu a pak ho obejmout a děkovat za tu radost, že kromě sebe samého, živého a brzy snad zdravého, mu dal ještě víc než to. Jenže všechno tohle nechtěl a ani nemohl vyjádřit před ostatními, bylo to příliš osobní a jak jeho Pytlíkovské vychování tak i vše ostatní v něm se proti tomu příčilo.

„To je vše, co bych měl vědět?“ přerušil Thorin ticho a také Bilbovy myšlenky a vrátil se pohledem zpět k ostatním.

„Nic, co by vyžadovala vaši okamžitou pozornost, můj králi,“ ujistil ho Balin, „Máme tu ještě pár zatoulaných skřetů v lesích dole u řeky a nějací se určitě schovávají na pahorcích kolem Ereboru, ale s těmi si hravě poradíme.“

„A hnijící mrtvolu draka v řece, na tu není radno zapomínat,“ přidal se k němu Kili, „Zvláště když zvážíme, že má v kůži vrostlou tak tunu zlata, diamantů a dalších cenností… ale samozřejmě, jeho vylovení nějakou dobu počká,“ dodal rychle, jelikož od více z přítomných sklidil důrazný umlčující pohled. Zároveň když ale ztichl, neozval se nikdo další se svým poselstvím, dokud mlčení opět neporušil Thorin.

„Nic víc, kromě skřetů a dračí mrtvoly? Žádné… špatné zprávy? Oine?“ obrátil se na starého trpasličího lékaře, „Ani ty pro mě nemáš nic o mém… zdraví? Nemusíš váhat mluvit nahlas, v této místnosti není nikdo, kdo by to neměl právo vědět, ale hlavně už to vyslov, ať to nezůstává ve vzduchu jako smrad z hnoje.“

„Nemám tušení, o čem to mluvíte, Výsosti. Vaše zranění se hojí výtečně, vskutku ano, nad elfskou léčivou magii není a já se před ní, jako prostý doktor, skláním. Vidět, jak o vás pečují, bylo velkou ctí, to nebudu popírat. Do konce svých dnů na to nezapomenu,“ zabručel Oin.

„Takže budete předstírat, že se to nikdy nestalo, protože tak vám to přijde snazší?“ zavrčel Thorin, způsobem, kdy bylo jasné, že jeho trpělivost je na samotné hraně, „Mohl jsem být napůl mimo sebe, ale neohluchl jsem, ani jsem neztratil schopnost rozlišit, co je iluze a co skutečnost. Slyšel jsem všechno, co ti… proslavení elfští léčitelé říkali.“

V tu chvíli mu došlo o čem Thorin mluví. Věděl, samozřejmě že věděl, vždyť každá žena to ví, někdy i celé týdny předtím, než si může být kterýkoliv doktor či léčitel jakékoliv rasy sám dostatečně jistý. Bylo pošetilé chtít to před ním skrývat. Samozřejmě, ve skutečnosti to nechtěl před Thorinem skrývat navždy, to by byl nesmyslné, prostě jen na to nepřišla řeč.

„Ne, ne, ne, ne,“ chytl svého manžela pevně za ruku, „Mýlíš se. Ujišťuji tě, že jsi v pořádku… budeš, až se ti zahojí rány, oba budete a...“

„Zase mě klameš, půlčíku?“ zeptal se hrubě a vytrhl svou ruku z jeho sevření, „Copak tvých dobře míněných lží už nebylo dost? Echrm… echrm. Já nejsem… slabá lidská nebo hobití žena, nebudu truchlit nad ztrátou pokladu, který jsem ve skutečnosti neměl. Příliš mnoho mrtvých jsem už oplakal, abych ronil slzy pro někoho, kdo se v mém životě jen mihl, ale ani nebudu jeho existenci popírat. Vím, že jsem čekal dítě, o kterém jsem vinou svých zranění přišel,“ prohlásil nemilosrdně, jeho hlas se při tom chvěl, ale spíše hněvem než smutkem, a to takovým hněvem, že před ním uhnul dozadu a téměř spadl z postele, „Nebylo to tak těžké vyslovit nahlas nebo snad ano?“ obrátil svou zlost na trpaslíky a čaroděje, „Když jsem to dokázal říct já, mohl to zvládnout každý z vás.“

Následovalo opět ticho. Netroufl se ho přerušit ani tím, že by se pohnul a znovu Thorina rozčílil. Nic by mu neprospělo méně, než záchvat zlosti, ten ostatně mohl ublížit dítěti i bez ohledu na trpaslíkova zranění. Vztek i smutek své matky cítilo každé dítě, to hobité pochopili už velmi dávno, a proto, i přes nespočet dětí, které se mohli narodit v jedné rodině, nikdy nezáleželo na ničem víc, než aby matka byla šťastná a veselá po celou dobu očekávání.

„O tom nepochybuji, i když by taková zpráva z úst vašich přátel a rodiny…“ nadnesl Gandalf a krátce přitom pohlédl na Kiliho a pak i na něj, „nevyšla zrovna lehce, a proto nás všechny těší, že jsme ji nemuseli vyslovovat, protože není pravdivá. Vy, i to malé, které čekáte, budete v pořádku, i když samozřejmě očekávám… velmi zajímavé těhotenství a ještě zajímavější přírůstek do Durinovy pokrevní linie. Trochu neortodoxní, abych tak řekl, že?“

Thorin přimhouřil oči a semkl rty v nesouhlasu, ovšem jeho ruka v podle všeho bezděčném gestu spočinula nikoliv na ráně vysoko v oblasti žaludku, nýbrž níž, v oblasti pupku, který byl zakrytý dekou.

„Cítil jsem, jak mi čepel Azogova meče vešla břichem a vyšla zády. Slyšel jsem skřípění ledu, když se špice té nečisté zbraně zabořila do zmrzlé řeky. Proklál moje břicho skrz naskrz a vy chcete, abych uvěřil, že nevzal dítě s sebou? Takový blázen nejsem!“ zakroutil hlavou, „Nevěřím, že ze mě dítě nevyteklo společně s mou krví už tam na ledu.“

„Jistě, proklál vaše střeva a žaludek a plíci, ale ne vaše lůno, Výsosti,“ namítl Oin z drobnou úklonou, která byla spíše než projevem úcty snahou Thorina lépe slyšet svou troubou, „Je zázrak, že plod přežil tu ztrátu krve, ale Mahalova vůle taková byla.“

Už viděl Thorina zmateného, ale nikdy ne tímto způsobem. Veškerá bojovnost a hněv se z jeho rysů vytratil, čelo se vyhladilo, dokonce zmizely i obvyklé vrásky, které vypadaly jak vepsané do trpaslíkovy kůže stejně trvale jako rytiny do kamene, a jeho rty se pootevřely v němém zvolání. Pak ale nejspíš ve chvíli, kdy si uvědomil, že zůstal strnulý s pootevřenou pusou, k sobě rty semknul a hrdlo mu poskočilo, jak polkl dost hlasitě na to, že to mohly jeho citlivé hobití uši slyšet. Potom pomalu shlédl na vlastní tělo, čelo opět zbrázděné hlubokými vráskami a dlaní dlouze přejel tam a zpět po svém podbřišku.

„My… já jsem nechtěl o tvém… tvém stavu mluvit, dokud ti nebude lépe,“ promluvil opatrně, neboť cítil a věděl, že by teď měl vysvětlit, proč vlastně nikdo Thorinovi neřekl, že čeká dítě, „Rozhodně ne pár minut po tvém probuzení. Dá se vůbec těžko věřit, že je to pravda, a... nebylo by dobré, aby ses o dítě strachoval od první chvíle. Tvoje vyléčení je hlavní a k tomu je třeba, abys...“

„Dítěti hrozí nebezpečí?“ požadoval po něm Thorin odpověď a to naléhavě, ovšem rozvážně, ač měl v místnosti lékaře, který by mu mohl odpovědět daleko zasvěceněji. Ne, že by Bilbo neznal odpověď, vždyť pokaždé, když léčitel nebo lékař navštívil manželovo lůžko, měl k němu dvě otázky - jak je Thorinovi samotnému a jak se má jejich dítě - ale Oin by měl samozřejmě lepší informace. Prostě se ptal Thorin jeho a ptal se… s obavou hluboko v modrých očích, kde ji mohl najít jenom on.

„Ne, neohrozí mu nic,“ ujistil ho rychle a zakroutil hlavou, „Elfský léčitel říkal, že to nejhorší máte oba za sebou.“

„Dobrá tedy,“ pokývl, žádná větší reakce, a odvrátil se od něj k ostatním, „Je tu někdo, kdo nezná totožnost druhé otce?“

V reakci na Thorinovu prostou otázku se rozhostilo další spíše trapné ticho. Kili sklonil pohled k zemi a trochu si odkašlal, zatímco Balin se strojeně usmál, Doriho rysy ztuhly a Oin se zamračil – možná přesně neslyšel, co Thorin říkal, ale neptal se. Jediný, kdo se upřímně nadšeně a potěšeně usmál, a to jak na Bilba tak i na jeho manžela, byl samozřejmě Gandalf, jehož úsměv byl skutečně nakažlivý.

„Och, v této hoře byste nenašel žádného přítele nebo člena rodiny, kdo by už tu dobrou zprávu neslyšel,“ řekl čaroděj vlídně a radostně, „A ano, musím připustit, že v tom mám prsty hlavně já,“ ukázal řadu zažloutlých zubů ve veselém a naprosto bezstarostném úsměvu a k tomu vyklepal bujarý rytmus svou holí, „Nemohl jsem si jednoduše nechat pro sebe, že můj drahý přítel, někdo, koho jsem znal od jeho prvních krůčků, konečně nalezl svou spřízněnou duši,“ - trpaslík, byť ležíce na posteli, sebou při těchto slovech drobně trhl - „a čeká vytouženého potomka. Přesně takovou zprávu totiž každý po té nepěkné bitvě potřeboval.“

„Jistě nebylo k řešení nic důležitějšího, než roznášet drby o mém soukromí, a pokud bylo, nebylo to hodno čaroděje vašeho formátu, Gandalfe Šedý, že?“ zavrčel Thorin přes stištěné zuby, „Ale připouštím, že jste mi ušetřil práci s vysvětlováním, proto v tuto chvíli považuji otázku mého… manželství, za uzavřenou. Jsou tu daleko důležitější… echrm… důležitější problémy. Baline…“ podíval se na starého trpaslíka, „chci, abys nechal slavnostně vyzdobit trůnní sál. Ať jsou vidět barvy mého rodu, náš znak i naše bohatství, nechť každý vidí, že se král Ereboru vrátil a kdo jím je.“

„S vaším svolením, se toho úkolu ujmu já, můj pane,“ mírně se uklonil Dori, „Po tom, co skončila bitva, jsem se pustil koordinace prací.“

„V tom případě Dori to budete vy, kdo bude muset splnit můj další příkaz,“ pronesl k němu Thorin vážně a na svém místě se narovnal, „Chci, abyste srazil vrchní část královského trůnu. Tu část, do které se vkládal Arcikam.“

„To nemůžeš udělat!!“ zvolal Kili, „Arcikam byl vsazen nad královu hlavu jako symbol jeho moci, pokud ho nevystavíš, jak příchozí poznají, že mluví se skutečným, pravým vládcem Ereboru?“

„Poznají to podle jeho slov, rozhodnutí a činů. Nepotřebují k tomu… kámen.“

„Ale to přeci…“ mladý trpaslík se spíš zmateně, než rozhořčeně zamračil, „Vyprávěl jsi nám příběhy o tom, jak horníci tvého děda kámen nalezli, a jak tím bylo stvrzeno právo našeho rodu vládnout. Říkal jsi, že Mahal dal tak obrovským darem Durinovu lidu najevo, že jsme v jeho přízni a že naše krev vládne dobře. Arcikam je největším symbolem naší síly! Našeho postavení! Našeho práva vládnout!“ uhodil se rukou do prsou, aby svá slova zdůraznil.

„Ne, není, synovče, je to jenom drahokam. Krásný, vzácný drahokam, bezesporu dar od samotného Tvůrce, ale nerozhoduje o tom, kdo se stane králem,“ odmítl Thorin mírně, bez hněvu, jen poklidně zakroutil hlavou, „Naše rodina vládla Durinovu lidu dávno před tím, než byl Arcikam ve zdejších dolech nalezen, a já mu vládl, ač jsem o Králův klenot přišel. Naše právo vládnout a vést náš lid koluje v naší krvi. Odhodlání tak učinit je vryté v našich srdcích a hoří v našich duších. A síla unést takové břímě je v našich svalech a odvaze. Tak dlouho, dokud budeme vládnout moudře a spravedlivě, budeme mít nárok na ereborský trůn, i kdybychom přišli o naše zlato, o poslední korálek ve vlasech i o všechno oblečení a zůstali nazí stejně jako v den, kdy jsme přišli na tento svět,“ hrdě pozvedl bradu, „Já jsem Král Durinova lidu a Král pod Horou a tyto tituly mi náleží bez ohledu na to, jestli mám Arcikam ve svém držení. Najde se tu někdo, kdo by proti tomu chtěl něco namítat?“ zeptal se a sjel pohledem všechny přítomné trpaslíky.

Ani jeden z nich se neozval, každý do jednoho souhlasně pokýval hlavou a čaroděj přidal drobný úsměv a nepatrnou úklonu. Jejich přijetí mu přineslo trochu úlevy, protože se obával, že kdyby trvali na Arcikamu jakožto znaku moci krále, mohl by po něm Thorin opět zatoužit a ta představa… vize jeho milovaného trpaslíka opět zachváceného zlatým šílenstvím byla něčím, co mu stačilo vidět jen jednou, děkuji pěkně, a bude ho strašit v nočních můrách do konce jeho dnů. A kdoví jestli ne i pak.

„Já budu raději sloužit nahému králi, který vládne moudře a spravedlivě, než tyranovy v rouchu ze zlata, můj králi,“ prohlásil Balin a hluboce se uklonil.

Dori a Oin ho následovali, po něm i Gandalf a nakonec také Kili, hluboce a uctivě. Zaváhal, jestli by se měl k úkloně postavit, nakonec jen mírně sklonil hlavu na důkaz úcty k Thorinovým slovům a také s nadějí, protože pokud to myslel vážně a jestli dokáže vzdorovat zlatu, potom nebylo vše to, co se stalo, úplně zbytečné.

„Děkuji vám všem za vaši věrnost. Budu se snažit být přesně takovým moudrým a spravedlivým králem i bez Arcikamu nad svou hlavou,“ pronesl Thorin s vážným pokýváním, načež se zarazil a trochu se napnul, „Ten kámen… kde teď je?“

To byla další otázka, jež vyvolala jistou obavu nejen v něm, ale samozřejmě i v ostatních, i když tentokrát byl jeho strach daleko větší, než ten z Thorinova nesouhlasu nad tím, že lidé z Jezerního města přebývají v Ereboru. Tentokrát se otázka týkala přímo jeho, protože to byl on, kdo vzal Arcikam a předal ho Bardovi a Thranduilovi a právě proto se na něj upřely pohledy ostatních nakonec včetně toho Thorinova.

Polkl a nadechl se předtím, než promluvil.

„Arcikam má stále Bard,“ odpověděl stručně, jako jediný statečný v místnosti.

„Nechal jsem mu ho jako zástavu za dluh,“ připojil se k němu váhavě Kili, „Nechtěl ho vydat a když souhlasil s tím, že zůstane se svými lidmi v Ereboru, přišlo mi to jako dobrý způsob, jak mít jeho i Arcikam pořád na očích. Já jsem… požádal Noriho, aby na něj dohlédl. Vypadá to, že se ve slídění docela vyzná,“ dodal s opatrným úsměvem, ale zároveň bylo vidět, jak se jeho ramena napínají, nejspíš také v očekávání Thorinova hněvu, který ale nepřišel.

„V tom případě… řekněte Bardovi, ať se dostaví za hodinu do trůnního sálu a ať vezme kámen s sebou. A ať se k nám připojí také Král Hvozdu a Dain,“ rozkázal trpasličí král bez sebemenší špetky hněvu, naopak byl velmi klidný, ač říkal značně znepokojivé věci.

„Moment,“ zamračil se a zvedl prst, „Počkej chvíli… jak k nám připojí? Co tím myslíš?“

„Hodlám udělat to, co jsem měl udělat už dávno – ujmout se s hrdostí svého trůnu, půlčíku,“ odvětil Thorin, tónem, jako kdyby to byl ten nejlepší nápad ze všech, „Baline, potřebuji šaty hodné krále, ale ne brnění, nemyslím, že bych ho dokázal unést. A také svůj meč a korunu krále Hory. Ať je to všechno za méně než hodinu připravené.“

„Jak si přejete, Výsosti,“ poklonil se starý trpaslík.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji za vaší přetrvávající přízeň. :-)  
> Kapitola je taková useknutá, protože tento dějový a myšlenkový celek čítá dohromady nějakých dvacet stránek a dát ho sem celý, by znamenalo, že bude délka kapitol velmi nevyrovnaná.


	4. Chapter 4

 „Jak si přejete, Výsosti,“ poklonil se starý trpaslík.

 

„Ne, ne. Počkat! Nic nepřipravujte, Baline!“ vyskočil z postele a divoce zagestikuloval k Balinovi, „Ty nemůžeš teď vstávat, nejsi na to dost silný. Teprve tak před půl hodinou ses vůbec probral, nemůžeš… rozhodně nemůžeš, zvláště ve svém stavu, vůbec opouštět postel! Musíš odpočívat a léčit se. Řekněte něco, Oine!“ obrátil se na trpasličího léčitele pro nějakou pomoc.

„Inu, já to vidím tak, že je Jeho Výsosti dobře. Jedna cesta do trůnního sálu, když se dobře oblékne a nebude se namáhat...“

„Námaha je už jen ta cesta!“

„Chováš se jako kohout pobíhající kolem slepice, která sedí na vejcích,“ zavrčel Thorin nevrle a odhodil překvapivě svižným pohybem svou pokrývku, čímž přede všemi odhalil svou téměř úplnou nahotu – sláva, že měl na sobě alespoň ke kolenům dlouhé bavlněné kalhoty. „Mohl bys být alespoň trochu užitečný a pomoct mi vstát,“ zavrčel a pomalu spustil jednu nohu z postele. Druhá následovala hned vzápětí, ale s tou si musel pomoci rukou, hezky ji popostrčit z postele dolů, a nakonec se vytáhl do sedu, to celé za znepokojivě krátkou dobu, během které mu v tom nedokázal zabránit.

„Ne, to bych ve skutečnosti nemohl, protože to považuji za opravdu velice špatný nápad. Vlastně by sis právě teď měl lehnout zpátky do postele...“

„Kili.“ Natáhl ruku ke svému synovci, zjevně naprosto ignoruje veškeré Bilbovy protesty.

„Jistě, strýčku,“ odvětil Kili a v mžiku byl na druhé straně postele, vedle Thorina. Uchopil ho za napřaženou ruku, kterou si hodil kolem ramen, a pak svého strýce vytáhl na nohy.

Bilbo s hrůzou sledoval, jak se Thorin s bolestným sykáním zvedá nahoru, ruku ovinutou kolem hrudníku, a pak nabírá rovnováhu. Jedno malé zaváhání, jen podklesnutí nohy stačilo, aby se k němu vrhnul a zachytl ho z opačné strany než Kili. Sice nechtěl, aby jeho manžel vstával, ale rozhodně ho nemohl nechat upadnout na tvrdou kamennou podlahu pokrytou jenom zpráchnivělou kožešinou.

„Měl by sis sednout,“ požádal ho zoufale a trochu přiškrceným hlasem, což ale nebylo dáno ani tak jeho obavou, jako spíš váhou těžké Thorinovy ruky, která mu spočívala kolem ramen, a těla, kterým se o něm trpaslík opíral, jak měl rozhodně dojem, víc než o svého synovce.

„Když si sednu, už znovu nevstanu,“ zavrčel trpaslík, přičemž udělal jeden malý krok.

Sevřel mezi zuby frustrované zasténání. Byl rozpolcený mezi strachem hraničícím s hrůzou, která souvisela se strašlivými obrazy Thorina krvácejícího z více míst, než byla rána na jeho břiše, a značnou zlostí nad tak nezodpovědným a neopatrným manželovým počínáním. A konečně tu byla také jistě rezignace, kdy mu začínalo být jasné, že Thorina nedonutí si lehnout. Měl by se tedy alespoň postarat o to, aby se mu při cestě nic nestalo a on zůstal v teple. Ano, to bylo bezesporu důležité, zvláště když viděl… oh, Valar, měl Thorinova ňadra přímo u obličeje. To bylo tak neuvěřitelně trapné. Cítil, jak mu krev stoupá do tváří a do uší.

„Dobře, dobře, ale obleč se, než někam půjdeš,“ zamumlal, víc rozpačitě než rozzlobeně, a rozhlédl se po něčem, čím by mohl Thorina zakrýt. Určitě si pamatoval, že pro něj hned na začátku přinesli župan, a skutečně, přehozený přes židli sloužící spíše jako stolek, ležel modrý plášť s vyšíváním. Kupodivu to byla několikavrstvá látka, takže možná i teplá, a Thorin se ochotně, bez jediného slova do hávu nechal obléct, vlastně to spíš vypadalo, že vyloženě očekával, že mu někdo pomůže. Ostatně také proč ne, byl zraněný. I když nakonec si plášť přitáhl k tělu sám, nepatrně odstrčil Kiliho pomocnou ruku a sám, trochu kulhavě, ale opět nečekaně svižně vyrazil ke dveřím.

Nikdo k tomu neměl co říct, pouze se dav trpaslíků, s čaroděje jako návdavkem, rozestoupil a uvolnil tak Thorinovi cestu ke dveřím a k tomu všichni sklonili uctivě hlavy. Ne, že by vyloženě neocenil jejich galantnost, ale ani trochu se mu nezdál ten Thorinův spěch a to, že se ho nikdo nepokusil zastavit nebo mu jinak pomoci, dokonce ani Oin, který by se měl o svého pacienta starat – jen tam stál, troubu namířenou Thorinovým směrem a nic nedělal.

Rychle manžela doběhl, chytl ho pod loktem a držel, bez ohledu na to, že se svalnatá ruka v jeho sevření napnula a vypadalo to, že se mu chce trpaslík vytrhnout. Nedovolil to a donutil ho trochu zpomalit.

„Opatrně. Ne tak rychle, ať ti nepraskne rána.“

„Jít pomaleji není dobrý nápad,“ zamručel Thorin nevrle.

„Proč ne? Kam pospícháš? Oni na tebe prostě počkají, jsi zraněný a...“

„Nespěchám kvůli těm třem… váženým hostům, ty hlupáku. Potřebuju močit, takže buď mě necháš jít na hajzl, nebo mi přines mísu. Je to na tobě.“

„Máme tu pěkné, stříbrné, gravírované nočníky. Mám pro jeden zajít do palácového patra?“ ozval se Balin jemně, samozřejmě k všeobecnému bujarému veselí, které přivádělo Bilba do značných rozpaků. Opravdu, kdo normální mluví na veřejnosti o nočnících a kdo se tomu může smát?

„To nebude třeba,“ zahuhlal zvláště do hlasitého Kiliho pohihňávání a pustil Thorinovu ruku, aby byl vzápětí uchvácen a málem sražen na zem, když mu trpaslík položil paži kolem ramen.

„Potřebuji něčí pomoc,“ zamručel, ne však natolik hlasitě, aby ho slyšel kdokoliv jiný než Bilbo.

Konečně něco, co znělo alespoň trochu rozumně a co se mu zamlouvalo. Ochotně tedy ovinul paži kolem Thorinových zad a pokusil se na sebe převzít alespoň kousek jeho nemalé váhy, byť se zdálo, že to trpaslík ani nepožaduje. Použil k prvním pár krokům ochotné opory Balinovy ruky, potom futer dveří, ale na chodbě pak vykročil ke dveřím náležícím poněkud znepokojivým trpasličím toaletám poměrně rázně.

Bilbo se krátce ohlédl přes rameno, alespoň tak, jak mu Thorinova ruka dovolovala, jen aby zahlédl, jak je trpaslíci s Gandalfem následují ven na chodbu, načež se každý z nich vydal po vlastních povinnostech. Tím pádem zůstal Thorin v jeho péči. Nestěžoval si na nic, určitě ne na to, že se o něj má postarat, to hodlal udělat starostlivě a s veškerou péči a Pytlíkovským umem, ale bylo to poprvé od trpaslíkova probuzení, kdy spolu byli sami. To vědomí v něm vzdouval vlnu nepotlačitelné nervozity, ba až obavy. Cítil, vše co se stalo, co bylo vyřčeno i co zatím ne, jak mezi nimi visí jako černý mrak. Možná dokonce zeď.

Drobně si odkašlal a opřel se o dřevěné, trochu popraskané dveře.

„Tak jsme tady,“ oznámil zřejmé, což samozřejmě Thorin ocenil jedním ze svých přezíravých pohledů. Musel si přiznat, že jak ho dokázaly někdy vytočit, i teď pocítil takové nepříjemné nutkání něco odpovědět, byla to ve skutečnosti radost po tolika dnech strachu vidět ten drobně pohrdavý záblesk v modrých očích, když trpaslík s neartikulovaným zamručením otevřel dveře.

Místnost, v jejichž dveřích stanul, byla velká. To byla první věc, které si všiml, už když sem vstoupil poprvé, ale nepřekvapila ho. Na to, že nebyli trpaslíci o tolik větší než hobité, měli tendenci dělat všechno obrovské. Obrovské sochy, obrovské sloupy, obrovské haly, obrovské šperky, ale také obrovské zahrady. Co ho však naprosto šokovalo, byla absence jakéhokoliv soukromí. Z kamenné podlahy, protkané tenkými odtoky a otvory do země, kudy nejspíš odcházela voda do kanalizace, se u tří ze čtyř stěn do výšky zdvihaly kamenné toaletní mísy. Dohromady jich bylo třicet, na každé stěně po deseti záchodech a vedle každého druhého ze zdi trčel kamenný žlábek a nad ním, nebo alespoň nad většinou z nich, železná klika. Když ji člověk otočil na opačnou stranu, z otvoru začala téct voda. A to bylo vše. To byly zdejší toalety. Původně si myslel, že tu musely být alespoň dřevěné přepážky, které se během sta let rozpadly v prach, jenže když se o své domněnce zmínil Dorimu, nechápavě se zeptal, proč by měly být. Potom už neměl snahu o tom mluvit, ostatně i tohle místo bylo lepší než keře a kameny nebo jámy. Než to bylo vlastně lepší už úplně všechno. Jen soukromí chybělo.

„Počkám venku,“ nabídl nevysloveně právě to chybějící soukromí.

„Ne, budu tě potřebovat,“ odmítl Thorin a uchopil ho za košili, aby ho za sebou vtáhl dovnitř.

Dveře se za ním zavřely a uvěznily ho v místnosti společně s poněkud znervózňujícím výjevem jeho trpaslíka, který rozvázal provaz držící jeho háv uzavřený a shodil ho z ramen, zatímco kulhavě a opatrně kráčel k jedné z toalet. Když si vzápětí začal Thorin rozvazovat tkanici na kalhotách, decentně se k němu obrátil zády a zabodl pohled do oprýskaného nátěru na dveřích. Další příval studu a červenání mu sklouzl po uších. Thorinova nahota, jako samotný fakt, mu nevadila, Valar mu pomáhej, rád se podíval, ale nemusel se dívat na to, jak si byť jeho manžel ulevuje a už vůbec nechtěl poslouchat cvrnčení tekutiny o kámen a úlevný povzdech.

„Hobité mají velké nohy,“ pronesl Thorin za jeho zády.

Překvapeně zamrkal, vytržený ze snahy neposlouchat a nevnímat, co se za jeho zády děje.

„Ehm ano, ano, to mají,“ odpověděl trochu roztržitě.

„Děti také?“

„Jistě, ale přiměřené své… malé velikosti, samozřejmě.“

„Dís si vždy stěžovala na to, že ji Kili kope do močového měchýře a prohlašovala, že bude mít určitě lehký běh. Měla pravdu… ach!“ povzdech, který následoval, byla směsice bolesti a frustrace po kterém se ozvalo tiché zavrčení slova, které nebylo v obecné řeči, „Budu potřebovat tvou pomoc.“

„S čím?“ zeptal se trochu zmateně. Nedovedl si představit, jakou pomoc by někdo mohl od druhého potřebovat na toaletě, samozřejmě vyjma malých dětí chodících na nočník, které se ještě samy neuměly očistit.

Thorin si unaveně povzdechl.

„Nedokáži se sám zvednout,“ zahučel odpověď na jeho otázku.

„Och! Aha…“ došlo mu velmi opožděně. Samozřejmě, s ženskou anatomií si musel Thorin ulevovat vsedě nebo v podřepu a se svými zraněními teď nejspíš nedokázal sám vstát z toaletní mísy. V tomto případě a v Thorinově zájmu i vzhledem k tomu, kolik soukromí už svému trpaslíkovy vzal, tu trochu, o kterou teď přijde, mohli oba oželet.

Statečně se obrátil, pohled spíš sklopený dolů, a přispěchal Thorinovi na pomoc. Stejně jako předtím si přehodil jeho nabídnutou paži kolem ramen a silně zabral, aby se mu ho podařilo zvednout na stále trochu vratká nohy. Naštěstí byla zeď blízko, takže se jí Thorin mohl zachytit a nakonec i nabrat rovnováhu, to vše, aniž by se musel Bilbo moc podílet, neboť by to ani nedokázal. Pohled měl zabodnutý do země a jen koutkem oka viděl, jak si trpaslík natahuje kalhoty a zavazuje tkaničky na jejich poklopci.

Teprve pak se podíval vzhůru do jeho v soustředěním stažené tváře, na které se zvláště v oblasti spánků a kolem nosu perlily drobné kapky potu. Důkaz velké námahy, protože co věděl, trpaslíci se potili jen zřídkakdy. Dělalo mu to starosti.

„Vrátíme se do tvého pokoje,“ navrhl, vyprostil se spod jeho paže a vzal ho pod loktem. Pokud bude trpaslík schopný jít, bude to pro ně oba dva mnohem pohodlnější a pro Thorina zcela jistě trochu důstojnější, tedy ovšem v případě, že se obleče. Pustil jeho ruku a sklonil se pro župan ležící na zemi a obrátil se k Thorinovi, aby mu ho nabídl.

Temné obočí nad modrýma očima se v nevrlém zamračení stáhlo k sobě.

„Není mi zima a ta věc se mi plete pod nohy,“ zavrčel Thorin a vyrazil ke dveřím, bez pomoci a samozřejmě bez ohlédnutí.

„Nemůžeš po chodbách chodit skoro nahý… Thorine?!“ zavolal za ním, což se samozřejmě minulo účinkem, takže mu nezbylo nic jiného, než manžela doběhnout a znovu ho podepřít pod loktem, jak měl předtím v úmyslu.

Otevřel mu dveře, ale před tím, než mu pomohl na chodbu, se rozhlédl, jestli po ní někdo nejde. Za poslední dobu vidělo Thorinův nahý hrudník až příliš mnoho lidí, pokud nepočítal Oina, který byl koneckonců léčitel, a Balina, který byl velmi starý a téměř jako Thorinův otec, spíš než cokoliv jiného. Alespoň tak se Bilbovým očím jevil.

„Dobré, nikdo tam není, můžeme jít,“ řekl, spíš pro sebe, jelikož se nezdálo, že by ho Thorin poslouchal, ale přinejmenším tu chvíli počkal, než ho vyvedl na chodbu.

Rychle, jak jen to trpaslíkovo zranění umožňovalo, ho vedl chladnou chodbou, jejíž ledová podlaha se mu nepříjemně zakusovala do chodidel a proudící vzduch zase mrazil jeho uši. Trochu se zachvěl a byl rád, když je oba vzápětí objalo horko přetopené ložnice. Podle úlevného výdechu a hlubokého nádechu doprovázeného nepatrným zachvěním paže, kterou objímal, poznal, že Thorin je na tom stejně.

Usmál se na něj, přestože věděl, že trpaslík jeho úsměv neuvidí. Hleděl totiž dolů, jako kdyby si pečlivě vyměřoval kroky směrem zpět k posteli, na kterou ho Bilbo také pomalu usadil. Měl v plánu ho donutit dát nohy nahoru, třeba by ho tím přiměl nedělat takové šílenosti jako pořádání audience se třemi panovníky, což měl zcela jistě v úmyslu i ve svém bídném stavu, jenže Thorin jeho plán prohlédl a nic takového mu nedovolil.

„To stačí. Nebudu si lehat, nevstal bych,“ zamručel a nepatrně ho od sebe odstrčil tlakem dlaně do jeho hrudníku.

Ustoupil o půl kroku dozadu, to ano, ale nevzdal se snahy Thorinovi udělat pohodlí. Pokud ho nemohl donutit si lehnout, alespoň se natáhl pro pokrývku a přehodil mu ji kolem ramen, aby zakryl jeho nahotu, ale také aby ho udržel v teple. V případě hobita a vzhledem k teplotě, která v místnosti panovala, by to asi nebyl tak dobrý nápad, jenže trpaslík to nejen prý potřeboval, hlavně se zdálo, že to ocenil, přitáhl si totiž cíp přikrývky kolem těla.

„Nemáš žádnou povinnost se o mě starat, půlčíku, Balin s Dorim a Oinem to zvládnou s přehledem. Můžeš jít, pokud chceš,“ vyzval ho Thorin a krátce k němu vzhlédl, nečitelný výraz v očích, předtím než klesl pohledem k vodě a sám se po ní natáhl.

Předběhl ho a podal mu pohár do natažené ruky.

„Kam bych měl jít?“ zeptal se ani ne tak překvapeně, jako s jistou obavou. Thorinova slova, jeho tón a pohled, v něm vzbuzovaly úzkost a myšlenky na to, že by mohl být vyhnán. Tam, na Havraním vrchu byla vyřčena slova omluvy, vyslovil je ale jenom Thorin a přitom i na něm samotném ležel díl viny za to, co se mezi nimi stalo. Uvědomoval si předtím i nyní, že vzít Arcikam a dát ho Bardovi bylo správné, ale zároveň tím zradil Thorinovu důvěru. Omluva za tu zradu a vysvětlení důvodů, které ho k takovému činu vedly, byla rozhodně na místě, přestože, jak o tom během posledních dní uvažoval, by mít na výběr neudělal nic jiného. Jen by se snažil na Havraní vrch dostat dřív, daleko, daleko dřív, než by se vůbec Fili s Kilim dostali do nebezpečí.

„To já nevím. Kam bys šel, kdybych nepřežil?“

Otevřel ústa a pak je zavřel, načež se nadechl a promluvil.

„Thorine, chtěl bych...“

Decentní zaklepání na dveře a pak tiché zavrzání, jak je Balin otevřel, ho přerušilo uprostřed jeho omluvy. Jelikož si to starý trpaslík nezasloužil, odpustil si zamračení, které se mu vkrádalo na tvář, a raději se pokusil udělat místo na oblečení, které s sebou Balin přinesl. Odstranil z židle džbán s vodou, který položil na zem, a pak jeho místo zaujaly černé kožené kalhoty, bílá halena a hlavně sametový, stříbrem a zlatem vyšívaný kabátec. Zvláště ten vypadal, že je starý. Nejspíš byl uložen po celých sto let v nějaké skříni nebo truhle. Bylo hodně s podivem, že vůbec tak dlouho vydržel, ale to nebylo poprvé, co se Bilbo podivoval na trvanlivostí trpasličího oblečení, ať už proti rokům nebo poškození. Zvědavě, byť jen nepatrně, přejel po sametové látce prsty, aby zkusil její pevnost. Hobit mající rád pěkné věci se v něm ani po půl roce cestování nedal zapřít. Látka musela být, když byla nová, nesmírně krásná a tím pádem drahá. Něco takového aby člověk popravdě pohledal i v Kraji.

„Pomohu vám,“ nabídl, když se odtrhl od látky, tak nějak částečně, jelikož zvedl kabátec a přidržel ho v rukách, připravený ho kdykoliv pomoci Thorinovi obléct. Vzhledem k jeho nahotě a zjevné neochotě se zakrývat a zároveň odhodlání jít do trůnního sálu přes veškeré jeho protesty a doporučení, byl rozhodnutý se alespoň postarat o to, že se na tu cestu dobře obleče.

„To nebude nutné, chlapče,“ usmál se Balin a vytáhl z kapsy ponožky, „Není to poprvé, co jeho výsosti pomáhám se ustrojit, ani poprvé, kdy je to kvůli zranění. Zvládnu to sám.“

„A já potřebuji, abys šel do trůnního sálu,“ dodal Thorin.

Drobně se zamračil a pomalu složil kabátec zpět na židli.

„Nevím přesně, co chceš dělat, ale možná… asi bychom si předtím měli promluvit,“ navrhl pomalu, s opět se navracejícím tlakem v krku, který mu bránil mluvit, „Než uděláš jakékoliv rozhodnutí měl bys měl znát mé důvody, proč jsem udělal, co jsme udělal, a...“

„Já vím, proč jsi udělal, co jsi udělal, ale nemám teď čas… echrm… čas s tebou o tom diskutovat,“ přerušil ho Thorin zhrublým hlasem, „Mám povinnosti ke svému království… svému lidu a ty budou vždy nadřazeny… rodinným sporům. Teď jdi do trůnního sálu. Tvoje přítomnost tam je nezbytná.“

Semkl pevně rty. Přes veškerou jeho snahu o omluvu a ospravedlnění, které měl připravené, se v něm všechno příčilo proti tomu prostě jen bezhlavě uposlechnout Thorinův příkaz. Pravda, nebylo by to úplně poprvé, ale přeci jen ohrožení života bylo něco trochu jiného než tento okamžik. Na druhou stranu ale hádka, jakákoliv hádka, nebyla prospěšná ani pro dítě ani pro Thorinovo uzdravení, proto v kapitulaci trochu sklonil ramena.

„Tak dobrá, ano, dobrá, ale pak… Musíme si,“ olízl si suché rty, „promluvit. Je hodně věcí, které bych chtěl říct, a... musíme mluvit o dítěti. To je důležité. Naše dítě,“ dodal, přestože to nebylo přesně to, co by chtěl opravdu říct, jenže mu to samo přišlo na mysl společně s drobným záchvatem paniky. Do teď neuvažoval o budoucnosti jejich dítěte nebo třeba jen o tom, jak to vlastně u trpaslíků chodí, jelikož, co věděl, lidské a hobití těhotenství se od sebe lišilo. Trochu přinejmenším. Z úst lidí v Hůrce nebo těch, kteří zřídkavě zavítali přímo do Hobitína, slýchával docela strašidelné historky o těžkých porodech a ženách i dětech, které umírali. Něco v Kraji naprosto neslýchaného a nevídaného. Pro hobitky bylo těhotenství to nejkrásnější období v životě, kdy doslova zářily a překypovaly energií, ale netušil, co to znamená pro trpaslíky. Bylo samozřejmě absurdní se tím zabývat právě teď, nicméně to nešlo jen tak zapomenout, snad jediné, co ho zbavilo takových myšlenek, byl Thorinův nečitelný pohled, který na něj byl upřený.

Zároveň od něj nepřišla žádná odpověď, jen ten pohled. Musel si připomenout, že rozčilování škodí zdraví, jinak by řekl něco ve smyslu, že je slušné alespoň odpovědět. Místo toho jen trochu potřásl hlavou.

„Půjdu... budu čekat v trůnním sálu,“ zamumlal a obrátil se na patě.

Velká část z něj se příčila tomu vůbec opustit místnost a nebyla to jenom dobrý výchova, byl to prostě jen pocit v hrudi – snad to, o čem mluvil otec, když mu vyprávěl, o době, kdy byla matka v očekávání? Otcovská zodpovědnost – ignoroval svoje nutkání vrátit se zpátky a rychle vyrazil chodbami k trůnnímu sálu. Nezůstal samozřejmě bez starostí, ale přinejmenším věděl, že zanechává Thorina, a nejen jeho, v dobrých, Balinových rukách.

Vzhledem k době, kterou tu strávil, mohl říct, že už se dokázal relativně orientovat v té části Hory, která byla obyvatelná. Přinejmenším se dokázal bez ztracení dostat do sálu s trůnem, kam vedly snad všechny cesta z palácové části, ať už té nejvyšší, rodinné, jak to nazýval Balin, nebo nižší pro nižší šlechtu, vzdálené příbuzenstvo a některé vyvolené služebnictvo a také z místa, kde se momentálně nacházel Thorin.

Samotný sál se změnil, což bylo vidět hned na první pohled. Jak to trpaslíci během hodiny dokázali, netušil, ale kolem sloupů stojících za trůnem byly vysoko do výšky omotané trochu vybledlé, stále však modré praporce a zlaté řetězy. Zlaté řetězy? Opravdu? Kdo mohl jen tak odněkud vytáhnout pár desítek metrů zlatých řetězů? Trpaslíci, byla ta správná odpověď. Změnil se i trůn. Na pohled se zdál být menší a Bilbo rychle pochopil proč – chyběla mu nejhornější část. Naposledy, když ho viděl, vysoko nad hlavou sedícího se vypínal leštění mramor s tesaným, původně nejspíš něčím, co vypadalo, jako slunce uprostřed s otvorem, kam bylo možno vložit kámen velikosti Arcikamu. Teď byla tato část hladce odříznuta v půlkruhu. Neuměl si představit nástroj, který by to v tak krátkém čase dokázal, ale pokud takový existoval, trpaslíci by jistě byli jeho jedinými vlastníky.

Odvrátil pohled od výzdoby a podíval se po přítomných. Už tu byli všichni. Kromě Kiliho stojícího po pravé straně trůnu a Gandalfa stojícího u paty schodiště, tu byl Dain se svou osobní gardou – alespoň se domníval, že je to osobní garda. Rozložitý trpaslík, vyšší než většina ostatních, i když ne tak vysoký jako Thorin, a s řádným břichem, k němu obrátil zamračený pohled a podle pohyb u rtů něco řekl. Co to bylo, nedokázal Bilbo rozeznat i přes dobrou akustiku místnosti, ale viděl, jak se tři ozbrojenci po jeho boku zamračili ještě víc, než předtím zamračení byli.

Vrátil Dainovi jeho nevlídný pohled, i když se to zrovna neslušelo. Tento trpaslík, pán Železných hor, se mu něčím nezamlouval, nejspíš to začalo už ve chvíli, kdy se těsně po bitvě nenápadně pokusil Kilimu vzít jeho nárok na regentství Ereborského trůnu ve jménu toho, že je příliš mladý. Možná byl mladý, ale svými rozhodnutími velmi rychle dokázal, že je pro trůn naprosto způsobilý, přinejmenším on si tím byl jist.

Odvrátil se od Daina a pohlédl na krále Hvozdu. I on měl kolem sebe osobní stráž, rovných pět elfů v plné zbroji. To se zdálo být trochu přehnané, jenže to byl nejspíš účel. Však to také u trpaslíků vyvolávalo tu patřičnou odezvu, kdy si ho a jeho stráž nejen Dain se svými lidmi, ale i Kili, nevraživě prohlíželi, na což Thranduil nijak nereagoval. Stál bez sebemenšího pohybu, na zádech mu spočívalo roucho s tak dlouhou vlečkou, že téměř přepadávalo přes okraj někam do hlubin a výraz měl stejně nečitelný, jako vždy, když ho viděl. Zdál se být téměř éterický. Člověk mohl snadno nabýt dojmu, že se jenom na mžik oka obrátí a Thranduil mezitím zmizí. A jeho oči… byly jako kousky ledu, když je obrátil Bilbovým směrem.

Tentokrát před pohledem uhnul, sklonil hlavu a rychle zamířil směrem ke Gandalfovi. Po cestě minul Barda. Jako jediný sem přišel docela sám, neměl ani jediného člověka jako doprovod, včetně svých vlastních dětí, a jako jediný nevypadal zamračeně ani směšně povýšeně, naopak se drobně usmál, když kolem něj procházel a kývl mu na pozdrav. Opětoval jak úsměv, tak pokývnutí. Konečně vlídná tvář, kterou viděl rád.

Stanul po čarodějově boku a trochu nervózně si urovnal vestičku.

„Balin pomáhá Thorinovi se obléct,“ podotkl jen tak do prostoru a pak zvedl hlavu k čaroději, „Co myslíte, že se chystá Thorin udělat?“

„Předpokládám, že hodlá konečně řádně vyrovnat účty a dluhy, které má vůči lidem, elfům i svým příbuzným ze Železných hor. Jak to ale hodlá přesně udělat?“ Gandalf mírně zakroutil hlavou, „To si nejsem jistý, drahý příteli. V poslední době udělal pár velmi překvapivých rozhodnutí.“

Pokýval vědoucně hlavou.

„Rozumím. Ta Dračí nemoc… šílenství, které ho nutilo jednat i proti vlastnímu slovu. To nebyl Thorin.“

„Neměl jsem na mysli Dračí nemoc. To je prokletí, které sužuje Durinovu přímou linii již několik generací a nebylo pro mě překvapení, že jí Thorin podlehl. Existovalo více důvodů, proč jsem chtěl, abyste na mě počkali před vstupem do Hory, než jenom drak,“ odvětil čaroděj zamítavě a shlédl na něj s drobným úsměvem a nerozluštitelným leskem v očích, „Co mě ale překvapilo, jste byl vy a Thorinovo rozhodnutí si vás vzít. Pomalu jsem se začínal obávat, že náš drahý trpasličí král zůstane navždy sám, ukrytý za zdí, kterou si vybudoval kolem svého srdce,“ drobně pokýval hlavou a prohrábl si vous v roztržitém gestu, „Víte, Bilbo, nejeden se snažil získat jeho ruku v manželství. Ne z lásky, ale pro jeho postavení, jeho krev nebo jeho slávu na bojišti. V podobné chvíli nemusíte milovat nazpět, aby vaše srdce bylo zlomeno pod tíhou takové neúcty. Je dobré vidět ho s někým, kdo ho skutečně miluje.“

Sklopil oči v záchvěvu hanby, která se ho zmocnila, když Gandalf mluvil o neúctě a zlomeném srdci. Opět se vrátil pocity viny. Setřásl ho, jak nejlépe mohl, a podíval se vzhůru na čaroděje.

„Jsem rád, že o mně nepochybujete, protože mám dojem…“ nepatrně se podíval směrem k Dainovi, „že někteří budou pochybovat. A opravdu se obávám, že mezi nimi bude i... Thorin sám. To já jsem vzal ten kámen a dal ho Bardovi. Považuji, ano, rozhodně to považuji za rozumné řešení šílenství, které tu panovalo, nebo alespoň snahu o řešení, ale… nebudu to popírat, Gandalfe, Thorin má právo to brát za zradu a zlobit se na to za mě. Ale přísahám při památce mých rodičů i při všem, co je mi svaté, já se jen snažil dělat to nejlepší pro Thorina a mé přátele. Možná jsme to udělal špatně. Nevím. Jsem jen prostý hobit,“ s drobným povzdechem sklopil pohled, „nejsme stavění na rozhodování o tom, co je dobré pro ostatní, ale já sám chci jenom to nejlepší pro Thorina… a naše dítě,“ dodal to další slovo, které vyslovil za celou dobu snad poprvé a které mu na tváři vyvolalo velmi hloupý úsměv, „Dítě, Gandalfe, já budu otcem. Jak moc je hloupé, že mi to pořádně došlo až teď?“ zvedl zrak k čaroději.

Gandalf se usmál, široce a vlídně, a poklepal mu na rameno.

„Nijak zvlášť, drahý příteli, nijak zvlášť. Některým to nedojde do té doby, než drží v náručí své první dítě,“ ujistil ho měkce čaroděj, „ale vy nebudete jeden z těch méně všímavých, tím jsem si jist. Ať jste udělal cokoliv, věřím, že to bylo vždy pouze pro dobro vašich milovaných a že budete na jejich dobro dbát i v budoucnu. Vlastně na to spoléhám.“

Usmál se a chtěl mu za projevenou důvěru poděkovat, jenže vysoké postranní dveře se otevřely a Balin, proti jejich rámům nápadně malý, přešel přes krátký chodník a vystoupil po schodech blízko k trůnu. Jeho oděv byl tak slavnostní, jak jen to bylo možné, a sestávající z barev jeho rodiny a na něj abnormálního množství zlata.

„Přichází Thorin, syn Thráina, syna Thrórova, král Durinova lidu a dědic Ereborského trůnu. Nechť mu Tvůrce požehná!“ promluvil Balin dostatečně hlasitě a zřetelně, že ozvěna každé jeho slovo roznesla po celém sále.

Sotvaže slova starého trpaslíka i s ozvěnou odezněla, vstoupil Thorin. Kráčel k trůnu vzpřímeně, dlouhý plášť modré barvy se za ním táhl a koruna, ta samá, kterou si pamatoval, že nosil po celou dobu jejich izolace v Hoře, mu pevně seděla na hlavě. Po boku mu visela pochva s Orkristem, která jeho majestátní postavě v modrém hedvábí a kožešině dodávala punc bojovnosti a vzdoru. Velká stříbrná spona zdobila jeho vous a prakticky ho spínala do krátkého silného copu a ve vlasech se mu lesklo několik korálků jako drobné hvězdy. Byl impozantní a krásný.

Každý v sále se uklonil, jako první tak učinil Dain a jeho muži, poté se zlehka uklonil kupodivu i Thranduil. Bard následoval hned vzápětí, i když jeho úklona byla poněkud rozpačitá a měla hodně daleko do elegantnosti třeba jen pravého hobitího gentlemana nebo do té Bilbovy, který předvedl hlubokou, uctivou poklonu. Čaroděj po jeho boku se spíše zlomil na chvíli v pase, jako vysoké břevno na odrážení loďky, a poté se zase narovnal.

„Provokativní za každých okolností, a pak mi bude tvrdit, že není koketa,“ zamumlal si Gandalf se smíchem pod vousy.

Šokovaně k němu zvedl oči, odvraceje je od Thorina, který si právě pomalu sedal na svůj trůn.

„Promiňte prosím, co?!“ vydechl prudce, hlas zdušený v nucený šepot, a pohlédl vzhůru koutkem oka. Nebyl si jistý, jestli ho šokovala samotná slova o koketách z Gandalfových úst nebo ho rozhořčilo, že tak mluví o jeho ženě. Nejspíš obojí. Thorin rozhodně nebyl žádná koketa a nemohl vůbec uvěřit, že by měl někdo tu drzost, byť čaroděj, říct to jemu, Thorinovu manželovi, téměř do očí.

„Ta koruna. Nemá právo ji nosit, dokud nebude korunován. Jelikož ji má, vypadá to, jako kdyby korunoval sám sebe. Odvaha a sebevědomí na pokraji drzosti. Mám toho chlapce rád,“ dodal s přidušeným smíchem, opět jako kdyby mluvil sám k sobě.

Pootočil hlavu, aby na Gandalfa viděl lépe a mohl se přesvědčit, že má na tváři vřele pobavený úsměv. Něco by k čarodějovým slovům podotkl, třeba jenom poukázání na to, že nazývat Thorina chlapcem bylo trochu zavádějící, jenže trpasličí král promluvil a tak k tomu nedostal šanci.

„Je mi nesmírnou ctí a potěšením přivítat v mých halách Thranduila, krále Hvozdu,“ pronesl Thorin zvučně a drobně kývl k Thranduilovi, který mu pokývnutí oplatil, „A také mého drahého bratrance, Daina, pána Železných hor,“ kývl Dainovým směrem, jen aby mu i ten odpověděl další hlubokou úklonou, „Stejně tak zde vítám i Barda, který momentálně hovoří za lid z Jezerního města a potomky lidí z Dolu,“ pokýval Bardovým směrem a velký člověk mu oplatil další neumělou úklonou, „Každý z vás, jak dobře vím, má na mysli nároky, které chce vznášet a výzvy k dodržení slibů, které jsem vám dal. K řešení obojího se dnes dostaneme, ale předtím, než se tak stane, vás žádám o pár minut strpení, abych mohl právoplatně vynést rozsudek nad prvním obviněným v obnoveném Ereboru. Dávám soudnímu sporu přednost před vyjednáváním s vámi, mými váženými hosty a ctěnými sousedy, neboť se týká také vás samotných.“

Polkl a nadechl se, měl tušení, o kom Thorin mluví a příznačné svědění na patách, varovný signál jeho hobitích instinktů utéct a skrýt se, mu podezření jen potvrzovalo. Přešlápl z nohy na nohu a čekal.

„Bilbo Pytlíku z Kraje, předstupte a vzdejte úctu Jeho Výsosti králi Thorinovi, Králi Durinova lidu a dědici Ereborského trůnu, a slyšte jeho slova,“ vyzval ho Balin ceremoniálním způsobem.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

„Bilbo Pytlíku z Kraje, předstupte a vzdejte úctu Jeho Výsosti králi Thorinovi, Králi Durinova lidu a dědici Ereborského trůnu, a slyšte jeho slova,“ vyzval ho Balin ceremoniálním způsobem.

Ohlédl se krátce po Gandalfovi, který mírně přikývl, a pak vykročil kupředu. Jeho bosé nohy dělaly na kamenné podlaze nepřiměřeně hlasitý, pleskavý zvuk, který se v tichu rozléhal. Přešel kolem mírně se mračícího Barda, vyhnul se ledovému pohledu krále Hvozdu a přehlédl drobný úšklebek na vousaté tváři Daina z Železných hor, až stanul u paty schodiště na téměř přesně tom samém místě, kde viděl stát Dwalina. Tehdy, před mnoha dny, kdy byl trpasličí válečník a jeho přítel tak neúprosně ponížen. Cítil se už teď stejně jako on. Jen stát tu bylo, jako být svlečený pouze do podvlíkaček a postavený doprostřed hlavního náměstí v rodném městě.

„Vše živé i mrtvé, bez ohledu na rasu nebo původ, co přebývá nebo jen navštíví ereborské haly a každou píď půdy od Hory až po hraniční kámen lidského města Dol, podléhá trpasličím zákonům a je pod přímými rozkazy ereborského krále. Pochopil jste, co tím myslím, Bilbo Pytlíku z Kraje?“ zeptal se Thorin chladným, zvučným hlasem.

„Ano, Vaše Výsosti, pochopil jsem vaše slova dokonale,“ odvětil nahlas, zřetelně a celou větou a přidal drobnou úklonu. Docela se divil, že to dokázal, aniž by bylo na jeho hlase znát, jak má stažené hrdlo a že mu buší srdce.

„Tímto vás obviňuji ze zrady ereborského trůnu, které jste se dopustil, když jste ukradl Arcikam, klenot, jenž je výhradním majetkem krále a královské rodiny, a ten jste pak předal tehdejším nepřátelům Durinova lidu a Ereboru. A z krádeže samotné. Máte k těmto obviněním co říci?“

Opět se podíval po Gandalfovi, který znovu drobně pokýval hlavou, jakoby na souhlas, jenže bylo těžké říct, s čím souhlasí. Mohl se přiznat, nejspíš i musel, nebyl žádný způsob, jak by mohl svůj činy popírat, protože už se k němu doznal jednou a všude kolem byli svědci, kteří by jeho popírání zpochybnili.

„Nemám, co bych k tomu dodal, Vaše Výsosti. Doznávám svou vinu v plném rozsahu,“ pronesl s další nepatrnou úklonou a srdcem narážejícím do hrudní kosti.

„Má někdo z přítomných, kterých se skutek týká, co říct? Pokud ano, nechť promluví právě teď.“

„Chtěl bych, Vaše Výsosti, říct, že by mělo být při vynesení rozsudku nad panem Pytlíkem přihlédnuto k jeho úmyslům,“ ozval se Bard, „Neznám vaše zákony a chápu, že ani ty nejlepší úmysly nemohou být absolutní omluvou pro něco, co je proti zákonu, ale my všichni žijeme také proto, že pan Pytlík udělal, co udělal. Jako váš, jak jste řekl, dobrý soused, žádám pro obviněného o shovívavost,“ dokončil velký člověk svá slova obhajoby a krátce na Bilba pohlédl s nepatrným, povzbudivým úsměvem.

Vděčně na něj kývl, ale pak raději rychle zvedl pohled k Thorinovi. Netušil, jaký je ve skutečnosti trpasličí protokol, co se týče jednání s králem, ale přišlo mu neuctivé ke králi nevzhlížet, pokud jím byl souzen.

„Někdo další z vážených hostů chce něco říct na obhajobu Bilba Pytlíka z Kraje?“ zeptal se Thorin, ovšem odpověď žádnou nedostal. Nikdo nepromluvil, jen Dain cosi nepatrně zahučel, co jistě nebylo obhajoba, a Thranduil jeho směrem pohlédl, to věděl, byť jeho pohled pouze cítil jako ledové bodání v zátylku.

„Za zločin velezrady, kterého jste se dopustil a ke kterému jste se přiznal, je trestem zneuctění v podobě ostřihání vousů a vlasů, následná smrt oběšením a konečně vystavení mrtvého těla odsouzeného na úbočí hory, aby tento nikdy nespočinul v lůnu kamene, ze kterého vzešel, a tak se mu nikdy nedostalo milosti návratu jeho duše k předkům. A za zločin krádeže, který je v tomto případě tím menším z prohřešků, je ještě navíc trest v podobě veřejného zlomení obou rukou,“ přednesl Thorin hrůzný obraz popravy a znevážení ostatků tak klidně a ledově, jako kdyby to vůbec nic neznamenalo, „Avšak, vzhledem k vašim zásluhám při dobývání hory a vašemu přiznání a s přihlédnutím k tomu, že jste za svůj zločin již byl mnou souzen a odsouzen, potvrzuji svůj první verdikt – okamžité a doživotní vyhnanství nejen z Ereboru, ale rovněž ze všech provincií a držav obsazených trpaslíky z Durinova lidu. Dávám vám jednu hodinu na to, abyste překročil hranice mého království. Takové je slovo a vůle krále. Nechť je vykonána.“

Zůstal jenom bezmocně stát a vzhlížel nahoru k trůnu. Tak tak to má skončit? Bude prostě vyhoštěn, dokonce bez předchozího varování, a poslán do Kraje, jako kdyby... kdyby byl opravdu jenom zločinec? Bez ohledu na sliby a svazek, který s Thorinem měl a hlavně bez ohledu na jejich dítě? Věděl, že krádež Arcikamu bude mít své následky, už je dávno měla a jen díky tomu tu teď stál před Thorinem, jenže doufal... tak nějak předpokládal, že by se věci mohly prostě jen rozplynout. Že by mohl jeho milovaný ve jménu lásky přinejmenším zkusit zapomenout, jenže to on neudělal. Možná, možná ale neměl Thorin na výběr, pak by se s tím dokázal smířit, ač představa, že bude daleko od Thorina a od svého nenarozeného syna nebo dcery, velmi bolela.

„Můj králi,“ vystoupil náhle Gandalf kupředu a postavil se po Bilbově boku, „mohu promluvit?“

„Pokračujte, čaroději,“ pokynul mu Thorin.

„Pokud mě má paměť neklame, dle zákonů Ereboru má král právo každý rozsudek učinit podmíněným,“ přinesl čaroděj svými slovy do Bilba srdce trochu naděje, „Nestávalo se často, že by se někomu dostalo od panovníka takové milosti, ale pokud se to přesto stalo, vždy se jednalo o vysoce postavené ereborské pány, bez kterých by byl narušen chod Hory, nebo lidé úzce a nenahraditelně spjatí s královskou rodinou. Bilbo Pytlík splňuje obě tyto podmínky. Podle lupičské smlouvy má nárok na čtrnáctinu pokladu a je také vaším chotěm a otcem vašeho dítěte.“

„Jako vlastizrádce o svůj majetek už přišel - propadl králi - a manželství? Tcha!“ odfrkl si Dain, který vstoupil do debaty velmi hrubým způsobem, který ještě podpořil duněním svých bot, jak předstoupil před trůn, „Fraška! Drzé tvrzení a využití situace. Snaha okrást nás o naše majetky. Nic víc.“

„Pokud někdo pochybuje o tom, že proběhl obřad, tak já mohu dosvědčit, že se tak stalo, Vaše Výsosti,“ předstoupil Bard, zjevně ve snaze ho opět hájit „Před každým tribunálem, radou starších nebo čímkoliv, co vy trpaslíci považujete za právoplatný soudní dvůr... pokud pro vás samozřejmě není právo jednoho královského hlasu svaté.“

„Co ty chceš kde dosvědčovat, člověče? Nevypadáš zrovna, jako kdybys byl požehnán naším Tvůrcem, abys stvrzoval něco tak posvátného, jako je manželství,“ zamručel Dain a zamračil se na Barda.

„Kam až historie osídlení Ereboru sahá, je manželství stvrzováno hlavně právem první noci, které závisí na čestném slovu obou snoubenců. Pokud Bilbo a Jeho Výsost odpřisáhnout, že byli sezdáni na loži, jsou podle vašich zákonů manželé,“ prohlásil Gandalf hlasitěji než Dain a Bard, kteří se podle všeho chystali k hádce, „Alespoň doufám, že to tak ještě platí,“ dodal o mnoho tišeji, opět nejspíš k sobě.

To bylo už po několikáté, co ho čaroděj dneska vyplašil nebo něčím překvapil. Pomalu, ale jistě pro to začínal Gandalfa mít o něco méně rád než předtím. Ale takové pocity stranou. Trochu se narovnal, do celé své malé výšky, a vystoupil před čaroděje, trpaslíka a velkého člověka.

„Já jsem ochotný to odpřisáhnout a také přísahám,“ řekl hrdě a zřetelně a k vlastnímu překvapení bez červenání. Ještě chvíli se bude bavit s trpaslíky a nakonec bude i on pobíhat nahý ve fontáně v Roklince.

Modré oči, bez jasného odstínu, spíše mířící k těm teplejším, smířlivějším barvám, než ledové modři nebo bouřkovým mračnům, se na něj na několik dlouhých okamžiků upřely, než Thorin mírně kývl hlavou a obrátil se ke Gandalfovi.

„Lord Dain má pravdu v tom, že majetek vlastizrádců propadá králi. Zároveň má i pravdu v tom, že můj sňatek s Bilbem Pytlíkem lehce pozbude své platnosti. Je to hobit,“ pokynul k němu rukou, „jiná rasa, to stačí pro zpochybnění sňatku.“

„Vy ho zpochybňujete, Výsosti?“ zeptal se Gandalf s drobně pozvednutým obočím.

„Ne, já ho nezpochybňuji,“ odvětil Thorin bez sebemenšího zaváhání, „Plně ho uznávám a přeji si dát Bilbu Pytlíkovi z Kraje veškerá práva i povinnosti královského chotě...“

„Něco takového by bylo...!“ načal Dain, nicméně byl Thorinem naprosto ukázkově ignorován.

„…A jsem také ochotný jeho rozsudek učinit podmíněným. Nicméně…“ zvedl ruku, jako kdyby chtěl umlčet případné protesty, „v takovém případě je požadován nestranný ručitel, který v případě, že odsouzený poruší jakýkoliv, byť sebemenší zákon Hory, ponese vyslovený trest společně s Bilbem Pytlíkem. Je tu někdo takový, kdo se za odsouzeného zaručí?“

„Vaše Výsosti, já jsem ochotný...“ ozval se Kili ze svého místo, kde doposud tiše, i když zamračeně celé dětí sledoval.

„Já to udělám,“ přerušil ho Gandalf dřív, než stačil dokončit svá slova a také si za to od mladého trpaslíka vysloužil zamračení, „Budu ručit za Bilba Pytlíka, neboť ho znám a jako čaroděj jsem vždy nestrannou autoritou.“

„To je pravda, jakožto čaroděje vás všechny trpasličí národy, včetně mého, uznaly nestranným v jakýchkoliv soudních sporech i bojích,“ přikývl Thorin, „ale přesto vás musím upozornit na riziko, které s sebou vaše rozhodnutí nese. Trpaslíci jsou jako kámen, a i když paměť každého z nás odejde ve chvíli naší smrti, jako národ nezapomínáme. Co jest vtesáno do naší historie, zůstane již navždy zřetelné a tím i živé. Když Bilbo Pytlík poruší svou podmínku, ani vy nebudete moci bez trestu vstoupit na půdu patřící Durinovým potomkům, a to do konce vašich dnů, což, pokud se nepletu, může být za velmi dlouhou dobu.“

„I přesto jsem ochotný takové riziko podstoupit a za pana Pytlíka se zaručit,“ řekl Gandalf nezlomený Thorinovým varováním.

„Budiž tedy,“ přikývl Thorin, „Bilbo Pytlíku z Kraje, tímto trest, který jsem vám udělil, prohlašuji za podmíněný. Pokud se v budoucnosti dopustíte jakéhokoliv, byť nepatrného, prohřešku proti zákonům Ereboru, a to jak úmyslně nebo z neznalosti, váš trest okamžitě nabude platnosti. Vřele vám doporučuji věnovat nejbližší čas důkladnému studii našich zákonů, protože jsou nesmírně složité,“ doporučil mu, aniž by svůj hlas zjemnil, nadále stejně přísný a tvrdý, jako po celou dobu, „Takové je slovo a vůle krále. Nechť je vykonána. Můžete odstoupit, Bilbo Pytlíku.“

Z toho, co se právě přesně odehrálo, byl trochu zmatený, jelikož to zcela určitě patřilo k té nekonečné sbírce podivných trpasličích zákonů a nepsaných i psaných pravidel, ale ač nechápal, zaplavil ho pocit úlevy. Nebyl vyhnán z Ereboru, nebylo mu nařízeno opustit Thorina a jejich dítě, naopak, podle slov samotného trpasličího krále tu měl stále své místo. Když se to vzalo docela upřímně, ve chvíli, kdy předával Arcikam Bardovi a jeho lidem, předpokládal spíše to, že mu zbývá pár hodin, možná den či dva po Thorinově boku a pak bude naprostý konec. S jejich manželstvím i s přátelstvím. To, že se tak nestalo, byla úleva. Všechno ostatní, vše, co muselo být řečeno, teď dostalo šanci být vysloveno, a za to byl vděčný.

„Děkuji, Vaše Výsosti,“ poděkoval, protože to mu přišlo jako logická reakce na milost jakéhokoliv krále, k tomu se uctivě uklonil, jak slušnost žádala a odstoupil stranou. Co nejrychleji, ale aby to nevypadalo jako útěk. V Kraji neexistovala skutečná šlechta, nedovedl si představit, jak s králi jednat a jaký je to pocit být jím souzen, ale docela dost se to podobalo tomu, když dostával kázání za své ne zcela Pytlíkovské chování od starého děda Pytlíka. Nepříjemné, a to jen mírně řečeno.

„Jeho Výsost Thranduil, král a nejvyšší pán Zeleného hvozdu, ať nyní, prosím, předstoupí. Jeho slovo bude vyslyšeno,“ ozval se opět Balin, stejně ceremoniálně, i když se zdálo, že s daleko větší úctou, protože když elf skutečně vykročil kupředu, tak se hluboce uklonil.

Za tichého šumění roucha se elfský král přesunul kupředu na stejné místo, kde předtím stanul Bilbo a jemně se uklonil na pozdrav. Přestože stál u paty schodiště, níž než byl posazen královský trůn, nebudil dojmem, že by byl méněcenný. Snad za to mohlo to, jak vzpřímeně stál, nebo také chlad a jistá lhostejnost která z něj čišela, ale nezdál se být ani nepatrně poctěn tím, že mluví s králem Ereboru.

„Jsem rád, že mohu právě vás jakožto prvního opět uvítat v halách svých předků, a přijměte, prosím, mé díky za to, že jste se společně s mým vojskem postavil nepříteli, jenž stanul před branami mého království. Za tento čin vám a vašemu lidu patří jak má osobní vděčnost, tak i vděčnost mého lidu. Děkuji vám z hloubi svého srdce,“ pronesl Thorin uctivě a drobně před Thranduilem sklonil hlavou.

„Vaše díky přijímám a jsem poctěn,“ odpověděl mu elf stejně.

Nedalo se poznat, nakolik svá slova myslí vážně, ale vzhledem k tomu, co věděl, že si Thorin myslí o elfech, zvláště o těch z hvozdu, a když zvážil, jak Thranduil mluvil o trpaslicích, muselo to být všechno jenom divadlo. Velmi dobře naučené divadlo, protože pro ty, kteří neměli šanci poznat Thorina a elfského krále trochu blíže, bez všechno toho ceremoniálního rozruchu, co teď kolem panoval, by bylo možné klidně uvěřit, že oba panovníci svou vzájemnou úctu myslí vážně.

„Stejně tak jsem poctěn i já,“ pronesl Thorin stále stejně uctivě. „A teď, tuším, z jakého důvodu jste zde, takže vzneste své požadavky a nároky, ať je můžeme vyřešit ke spokojenosti nás obou.“

„Jak jste řekl, víte, co chci. Chci zpět svůj majetek, kameny, které jsem svěřil do rukou vašich předků pouze na výpůjčku, aby na nich mohl uplatit své mistrné šperkařské umění. Chci, abyste mi je navrátili, a až je budu mít, nebude další důvod, proč by naše národy vůbec měli být v kontaktu,“ odvětil Thranduil, teď už daleko otevřenější než předtím.

Thorinova tvář strnula. Dobře tento jeho výraz znal, byl to potlačovaný hněv, nejspíš i se špetkou pohrdání a znechucení. Jeho rty se stáhly v tenkou linku téměř neviditelnou v hustém plnovousu. To nevěstilo nic dobrého.

„Vaše slova slyším nerad. Oba naše národy po celá staletí těžili ze vzájemné spolupráce a myslím si, že ukončit ji by bylo v neprospěch nás i elfů z Hvozdu, ale pokud je to vaše přání a rozhodnutí, respektuji ho. I když nemohu slíbit, že se nebudu nadále snažit opět mezi námi navázat dobré vztahy a spojenectví. V zájmu tohoto mého plánu vám proto vaše kameny, vsazené ve šperku přesně podle vaší objednávky, vydám,“ přislíbil, načež se trochu naklonil kupředu a hlas, kterým pronesl poslední slova, zhrubl, „až za ně řádně zaplatíte.“

Na krátký okamžik přeběhlo po elfově tváři cosi jako překvapení, který bylo rychle nahrazeno chladnou maskou povýšenosti, se kterou zle nahlédl na trpaslíka sedícího na trůně. Bard, který to sledoval, dlouze vydechl a promnul si rukou čelo, zatímco Dain se spokojeně usmál, na první pohled velmi potěšený požadavkem, který právě Thorin vznesl.

Vzhlédl nahoru k čaroději, který se drobně mračil a klouzal pohledem od trpasličího krále k tomu elfskému a zase zpět. Jeho podmračenost v Bilbovi nevzbuzovalo zrovna moc klidu, vlastně přesně naopak. A vyvolávala otázku, co svým požadavkem Thorin sledoval? Bylo to vůbec něco racionálního? Náhle se ho zmocnila strašná obava, že i přes své činy, jako bylo stržení vrchní části trůnu, mohla trpaslíkova mysl opět klesnout pod opar zlaté nemoci. Už jen ta představa byla děsivá. Nejen proto, že aby Thorinovi pomohl, udělal všechno, co mohl, a už nebylo nic, co by mohl udělat víc, navíc nevěděl, jestli by vůbec snesl znovu vidět milovaného člověka, jak ztrácí sám sebe. Nejen to, protože tentokrát už nešlo jenom o Thorina samotného, šlo také o dítě, které spolu čekali.

„Musím připustit, že váš synovec se svou evidentně větší moudrostí, než jakou oplýváte vy, přinesl trochu naděje do mé mysli, že bychom mohli naše spory vyřešit v míru. Ale váš požadavek mě přivedl zpět k povaze trpaslíků. Jste chamtiví a povýšení,“ vyplivl Thranduil pohrdavě, „Řekl jsem to vašemu dědovi a řeknu to i vám - nikdy mě nepřinutíte se před vámi sklonit a nehodlám vám ani zaplatit cenu ve zlatě, kterou jste si stanovili. Už dávno jste na ni svým počínáním ztratil nárok.“

„Já nejsem můj děd a nežádám po vás, abyste se mi klaněl. Nechci ani vaše zlato, toho mám v pokladnicích víc než dost. Ne,“ zakroutil Thorin mírně hlavou, „Mám pro vás jinou nabídku. Vrátím vám vaše kameny, až se díky vašim elfským kouzlům pole a louky kolem Ereboru opět zazelenají. A netvrďte mi, že takovou moc nemáte a protože já jsem si jist, že ano. Jestli někdo dokáže proměnit dračí poušť v zelený ráj během několika let, jsou to elfové. A to je…“ nepatrně se posmál, jen koutkem rtů, takže to vypadalo spíše jako úšklebek, „výraz úcty k vašim schopnostem.“

„Můj lid nebude platit za vaši chamtivost a hloupost,“ odsekl Thranduil k značně vzrůstající nelibosti všech trpaslíků, vyjádřené skřípějícími zuby a blýskajícíma očima, až na Thorina, který se naopak ještě víc usmál.

„Dobrá. Beru na vědomí, že mou nabídku nepřijímáte a i přesto vám ukáži dobrou vůli a kameny vám vrátím. Roztlučené na prach mou vlastní rukou,“ dodal s jasným zadostiučiněním, ba až krutou radostí.

„To neuděláte!“ zvedl král Hvozdu hlas, což z nějakého důvodu znělo jako zvuk osamocené flétny, „Jste trpaslík, nedokážete zničit tak vzácný klenot. Vaše chamtivost a touha po vzácných pokladech bude silnější než vy, takže jsou to jenom plavé výhružky.“

„Nemáte naprosto žádné zdání, čeho všeho jsem schopný,“ odplivl Thorin, „V exilu, exilu, za který jste i vy nesl vinu, jsem se musel vzdát daleko vzácnějších cenností, než co pro mě znamenají vaše kameny, byť září jako hvězdy. Musel jsem se vzdát svých osobních šperků, které pro mne vykovali moji vlastní rodiče, prodat je za zlomek ceny, kterou skutečně měly, a pak se ještě dívat, jak tají ve špinavých, rozpadajících se lidských pecích. Zničit, co je pro vás drahé, elfe, mi přinese pocit nekonečného zadostiučinění.“

„Budu to považovat za vyhlášení války,“ upozornil ho Thranduil ledově.

„Ano, tak se staň!“

„Strýčku... Vaše Výsosti...“ ozval se Kili, byl však umlčen Thorinovou velitelsky zvednutou rukou. Nebyl naštěstí jediný, kdo vypadal, že hodlá zasáhnout. Gandalf udělal krok kupředu, jako kdyby hodlal vstoupit mezi Thorina a elfského krále, zatímco Dain se přestal pobaveně šklebit, jeho rysy ztvrdly, způsobem, jako kdyby za hněvem zakrýval spíš obavu. Velmi typický výraz trpasličí přehnané hrdosti, který snad sdíleli všichni z jejich rasy. I jeho samotného Thorinova slova o válce znepokojila. Slyšel v nich další šílenství.

„Budete mít válku, elfe, jen jsem zvědav na to, jak budete válčit na dvou frontách zároveň.“

„Vaše vlastní armáda, pokud vůbec nějaké ještě je, je měsíce cesty od Osamělé hory a kromě trpaslíků z Železných hor nemáte žádné spojence, kteří by se mi postavili.“

„Ne, ne, to nemám,“ potřásl Thorin souhlasně hlavou a naklonil se kupředu, ruku ovinutou kolem vlastního hrudníku a tím i kolem rány v bezděčném gestu, „Ale na něco se vás zeptám, vládče Zeleného hvozdu - co žene velké pavouky na vaše území? Něčeho se musí bát nebo jim musí naopak něco dodávat odvahu. Co je to, Thranduile? Co je ve vašem lese?“

Rozhostilo se ticho, všichni včetně Bilba i čaroděje se podívali na elfa v očekávání jeho odpovědi. Thranduil se ani nehnul, strnulý a čnící nad všemi ostatními jako osamocený strom uprostřed mýtiny, najednou vlastně zranitelný. Stěží se tomu dalo věřit, ale na krátký okamžik, jako kdyby z pána Hvozdu spadl jeho dokonalý klid a na povrch se dostala nejistota, trvalo to ale příliš krátce na to, aby si mohl být jistý.

„Pavouci jsou jenom škůdci. Havěť, která se přemnožila a vydává se na mé území, aby si hledala potravu. Nemají žádný jiný důvod, proč opouštět své hnízdo, než hlad a moje stráže se o ně dokáží postarat. Nejsou to skuteční nepřátelé,“ odmítl Thranduil sebemenší náznak, že by obří pavouci představovali větší problém, než ti malí domácí, kteří dělají pavučiny v koutech místností.

Jenže to nebyla pravda. Každý, kdo vstoupil do Hvozdu, věděl, že to není pravda. Nebyli v něm jenom pavouci, ten les sám o sobě nesl nějakou nemoc. Stromy nebyly jen opředené pavučinami, byly také otrávené, vzduch byl ztěžklý čímsi nezdravým a rostliny byly naplněné jedem. Doba, kterou strávil s trpaslíky blouděním po lese a zvláště těch několik dní, kdy byl v Hvozdu sám, mu stačila na to, aby se tam už nikdy nechtěl vracet na déle, než bude nezbytně nutné.

„To je lež,“ prohlásil Thorin nekompromisně, zároveň to ale neznělo jako štiplavé urážky, kterými doposud elfského krále zasypával, „Deset dní jsem spočíval mezi bděním a spánkem, v krajině šedavých stínů, skrze kterou ke mně přiházely obrazy věcí budoucích. Dříve bych pochyboval... sám bych to nechtěl přijmout, ale dnes vím... Viděl jsem, že pavouci jsou sice havěť, ale také jsou předvojem něčeho daleko horšího.“

„Co přesně jste viděl, můj pane?“ zeptal se Gandalf, vstupuje do jejich rozhovoru naprosto lehce, jako kdyby tam měl své právoplatné místo, čehož se nikdo další v místnosti neodvážil.

Thorin k němu pomalu obrátil hlavu a trochu zamračil. Nebylo to však zamračení nevole nad tím, že čaroděj promluvil, aniž by byl tázán, jak by očekával, ne, tohle byl zamyšlený výraz, téměř ztracený, takový, jaký míval někdy z večera, když během jejich cest hleděl do ohniště, zatímco ostatní zpívali, bavili se a kouřili. Velmi dobře si tu tvář vryl do paměti, i když ji poprvé viděl v době, kdy pro něj nebyl Thorin manželem a tím, koho miluje. Nebo možná si ji pamatoval právě proto, že už tehdy se do trpaslíka zamiloval a jeho zachmuřenost mu již před všemi těmi měsíci dělala starost stejně jako teď.

„Já nevím, čaroději,“ odpověděl Thorin nakonec, po krátké odmlce, a jeho hlas jako by byl trochu vzdálený, „Nebylo to tak jasné jako vize Šmaka drtícího můj domov svými spáry nebo hord skřetů zabíjejících můj lid před branami Morie. Bylo to jako... stovky takových obrazů, jeden překrývající druhý... jen chaos, ze kterého některé útržky vystupovaly jasněji než jiné. Ale viděl jsem krev. Krev všech tří ras. Valila se po lidský polích. Klasy pod jejím proudem černaly a padaly k zemi. Prýštila z úbočí skal, jako kdyby samotné hory plakaly pro umírající trpaslíky a také stékala po kmenech stromů, tak starých, že musely vzklíčit ještě v prvním věku, a jakmile se dotkla jejich kořenů, jejich listy zvadly a snesly se k zemi. A...“

„A?“ zopakoval Gandalf klidně, jen s drobnou netrpělivostí.

„Nic. To je všechno,“ odpověděl Thorin stroze a přesně podle očekávání, „Nebylo tam nic, kromě zmatených obrazů.“

„Ale nebyl jste tam sám,“ promluvil překvapivě Thranduil, a to bez všeho toho hněvu, kterým předtím vyhrožoval válkou.

Thorin se k němu překvapeně obrátil, zřejmě ho také překvapila nejen slova, která elfovi vyšla z úst, ale hlavně to, jak je pronesl. Nikdo se nemohl tak náhle přestat hněvat, ne bez řádného důvodu, který chtěl Bilbo znát.

„Ne, nebyl,“ připustil Thorin polohlasně.

„Kdo nebo co tam ještě bylo?“ otázal se Gandalf.

„To jsem se neodvážil zjistit,“ řekl trpaslík s jistou zdráhavostí, „Bylo to tam, cítil jsem, jak se mi to tyčí za zády, ale nesebral jsem odvahu se podívat. Kdybych to totiž udělal, kdybych se podíval... tak ono by to pohlédlo na mě.“

Pocítil podivné znepokojení a naprosto instinktivně sáhl do kapsy, kde přejel prsty po hladkém kroužku. Jeho povrch, dokonalý bez poskvrnky nebo třeba jen jediného vrýpku, byl uklidňující a náhle mu poslední Thorinova slova neposílala po zádech mráz. Ten byl snadno vyhnán utěšujícím teplem šířícím se od jeho prstů, vsunutých do kapsy, vzhůru po paži až k hrudníku, kde uklidnil jeho nepříjemně náhle zrychlený dech.

Krátce se kolem sebe rozhlédl, než rychle vytáhl ruku z kapsy a svěsil ji podél těla. Nechtěl na sebe, a zvláště pak na prsten, upoutat žádnou pozornost. Vlastně chtěl udělat přesný opak, ustoupit do stínů, natáhnout si prsten na ruku a zmizet z tohoto divadla pro krále a šlechtu, které mu nebylo blízké, a... to byla velmi špatná myšlenka. Nesmírně špatná. Jeho manžel tu mluvil o svých nočních můrách, svým snech a on se místo toho staral o prsten. Co to s ním jenom...

„Takové zbytečné řeči,“ zavrčel Dain nevrle a rozerval jeho myšlenky v půli.

Pohlédl na trpaslíka, ale viděl z něj jen málo přes Gandalfovu vysokou postavu v dlouhém hávu. Pomalu se tedy přesunul stranou, vlastně blíž k trůnu, dokud patou nenarazil na poslední schod. Překvapeně se po něm obrátil a zároveň postřehl Kiliho, který se na něj nesouhlasně zamračil. Nepatrně se pousmál a odvrátil se směrem k Thranduilovi, který teď shlížel na Daina jako na něco nalepeného na jeho nových semišových botách.

„Jeho Výsost vám dala dobrou nabídku, lepší než by učinil kterýkoliv jiný trpaslík,“ pokračoval Dain, „drahé kameny za obyčejnou trávu. Co se ti na tom nelíbí, králi Hvozdu? Přijmi to a kliď se ze síni, které vybudovali naši vznešení předci.“

„Umlčte se, lorde Daine. Nedal jsem vám slovo, natožpak právo mluvit za mne,“ zpražil ho Thorin.

„Omlouvám se, můj králi,“ uklonil se Dain, „ale přijde mi zbytečné mluvit o snech, i když jsou to vaše... jasnozřivé sny,“ poslední dvě slovy rozhodně neřekl s dostatečnou úctou.

„I kdybych přišel o obě oči, budu méně slepý, než jste vy, lorde Daine z Železných hor,“ pronesl Thranduil k trpaslíkovi a samozřejmě mu nezapomněl věnovat chladný pohled, než se obrátil k Thorinovi, „Beru si vaše slovo, Výsosti, a dávám vám to své. Než vaše dítě spatří třpyt hvězd Ardy, budou se louky a úbočí v okolí Osamělé hory opět zelenat. To vyměním za svůj majetek, ale za nic víc. Jestli budu ještě dýchat, až se vaše vize stanou skutečností, nepočítejte vy ani vaši potomci s pomocí elfů z Hvozdu.“

Elf nečekal, jestli bude oficiálně či jinak propuštěn, ani se nerozloučil, což byl opravdu vrchol neslušnosti, jen se prudce obrátil, až se za ním jeho rudé roucho mihlo jako něco živého. Táhlo se za ním, když rychle kráčel ke dveřím, jako krev, o které před chvíli Thorin mluvil. Bilbo od té látky, přelévající se z místa na místo, nedokázal odvrátit zrak a jeho ruka opět vystoupala ke kapsy, dokud mu výhled na ni nezakrylo pět elfů, kteří svého pána bez jakéhokoliv pokynu následovali.

Thranduilovy kroky dozněly a sál naplnilo ticho, které se jen tak nikdo neodvážil skutečně prolomit, i když Kili postoupil k okraji schodu, jako kdyby se chtěl za elfem vydat, Gandalf trochu zamračeně přehodil hůl z ruky do ruky a Thorin se opět zaklonil na trůn a opřel si o něj záda. Až tento jeho pohyb upoutal Balinovu pozornost a pak i nejspíš nepatrné gesto rukou, které k němu trpasličí král vyslal.

„Ehm, ehm,“ odkašlal si starý trpaslík, „Nuže tedy... Barde, zvaný Drakobijče, zástupce lidu z Jezerního města a potomků lidu z Dolu, prosím, můžete přistoupit a promluvit. Vaše slova budou vyslyšena.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V této povídce a v tomto vesmíru, mají trpaslíci dosti krvavé trestní právo a rychlé soudy. Většinou netrvá déle jak jedno stání, aby byl obvinění řádně odsouzen a případný trest je pak nejčastěji nějaký druh pranýřování - ať už jenom zostuzení nebo i bití nebo bičování. Zvláště recidivisté přijdou o nějaký kousek těla nebo dostanou cejch. Faktem ale je, že k tomu dochází zřídka. V první řada mají trpaslíci vlastně jen malou tendenci páchat nějaké zločiny, pak mají ještě vlastní systém odplaty, který je veskrze stínovým trestním právem a nakonec mají rozvinuté smrčí soudy - provinilec se může u své oběti snadno vyplatit.  
> Nic z toho ale na Bilba neplatí, protože vlastizrada je společně se znásilněním asi tím největším zločinem z hlediska právního i morálního.


	6. Chapter 6

„Ehm, ehm,“ odkašlal si starý trpaslík, „Nuže tedy... Barde, zvaný Drakobijče, zástupce lidu z Jezerního města a potomků lidu z Dolu, prosím, můžete přistoupit a promluvit. Vaše slova budou vyslyšena.“

Velký člověk pomalu přešel na místo, které předtím zaujímal Thranduil, a opět, trochu neobratně, ale snad upřímně uctivě se uklonil, na což mu Thorin odpověděl pokývnutím, které bylo, na rozdíl od pozdravu vůči Thranduilovi, opravdu upřímné. Nebylo to poprvé, co viděl, že jeho manžel projevuje tomuto velkému člověku skutečný respekt a úctu, ač ho vzápětí nebo o okamžik předtím velmi ochotně a hrubě urážel. Byla to podivná záhada střetů mezi nimi, kterou ve své přirozené zvědavosti chtěl odhalit... snad jednou, když bude mít možnost.

„Barde z Jezerního města a vnuku Pána Dolu,“ oslovil ho trpasličí král přízviskem, které mu doposud nikdo nedal, „přijmi mé díky za pomoc, kterou jsme obdrželi od tvých lidí, a také hold jejich odvaze a odhodlání, se kterým bránili nejen sami sebe, ale i Erebor. Také věz, že děkuji tobě osobně a vzdávám ti hold, za statečnost a schopnosti, které jsi prokázal v boji, a ctím tě za to, že jsi dokázal zabít Šmaka. A slyš, že tě považuji za dobrého vůdce svého lidu.“

„Je mi velkou ctí, že to říkáte, Vaše Výsosti, a děkuji za každé vaše slovo,“ odvětil Bard a opět se pokusil neohrabaně uklonit, „ale předtím, než začnete s dalšími předstíranými zdvořilostmi nebo vydíráním nebo politikařením nebo jak tomu chce říkat, měl byste vědět, že mě takové věci nezajímají. Jsem prostý člověk, neumím lhát a hrát divadýlko a sotva se umím poprat v hospodě. Nejsem tady, abych sjednával velká staletá spojenectví, jsem tu jenom kvůli jednoduchému obchodu. Mám něco, co chcete. Nabídněte cenu a nějak se domluvíme.“

„Jak se opovažuješ, člověče?!“ vzkypěl Dain hněvem a téměř se na Barda, jež před ním ovšem neuhnul, vrhl, „Máš vůbec tušení, s kým tu mluvíš?“

„Ovšemže mám. Mluvím s Thorinem Pavézou, který dal mě a mým lidem slovo a to se pak zdráhal dodržet,“ odpověděl Bard nemilosrdně k Dainově naprostému šoku, ve kterém nakrátko strnul na místě, načež se jeho oči zúžily, a sáhl na topůrko sekery visící mu u pasu.

Znepokojeně se podíval nejdřív po Thorinovi, který celou nebezpečnou scenerii sledoval poklidně ze svého trůnu, pak na Kiliho a jeho trochu poplašený výraz a na Balina, který se mračil, a nakonec vzhlédl nahoru k čaroději. Ani jeden z nich se podle všeho nehodlal nic dělat.

„Nezíváš mého krále lhářem v jeho vlastních síních?!“ zahřímal Dain a tentokrát i povytáhl sekeru.

„Ne!“ vpadl do toho Bilbo docela zoufale, možná trochu ve snaze oplatit Bardovu předešlou pomoc, „Bard z Jezerního města určitě nenaznačuje, že je Jeho Výsost lhář, jen chtěl říct, že... existují sliby, které... jejich plnění je trochu opožděné, ano, přesně tak. Jen opožděné plněný slibů. Nic víc. Bard jistě nechtěl, aby to vyznělo jinak, jen špatně zvolil slova. On není zrovna…“ podíval se po velkém člověku, který ho sledoval s tázavě i trochu překvapeně pozvednutým obočím, „diplomatický typ, to mi můžete věřit. Je to dobrý člověk, umí být i pohostinný, ale těch řečí kolem? Hm, hm, hm!“ zabručel a zakroutil hlavou, tuto krátkou odmlku využil k tomu, aby se přinutil ze sebe setřást nervozitu, kterou cítil, a dal průchod svému vypravěčskému já, „U nás v Kraji by ho za chvíli nikdo nezval na čaj ani na večírky, protože by určitě měl na všechno nějakou poznámku, kteráby se hostiteli jistě nelíbila. Vůbec ne,“ pokýval hlavou a krátce střelil pohledem po Thorinovi, jenž ho sledoval bez výrazu, a modré oči, teď sedavě modré barvy, byly upřené přímo na něj, „Navrhoval bych, abychom méně mluvili a více jednali. Bard má u sebe Arcikam, mohl by nám ho ukázat, aby bylo jasné, o čem se tu bavíme?“ přednesl s drobnou otázkou na konci a trochou nejistoty. Nevěděl, co se stane, až Thorin uvidí kámen a jestli vůbec něco, ale pokud ano, byl si jistý, že bude lepší, když k tomu dojde tady, před svědky, než aby si ho trpaslík uzmul a někam potají odnesl a tam ho skryl. A to věděl s jistotou, že by jeho manžel udělal, protože... taková byla povaha trpaslíků. Skrývat své milované klenoty.

„Můj choť mi bere slova přímo ze špičky jazyka,“ souhlasil s ním Thorin bez zaváhání a obrátil se na Barda, „Ukažte nám Arcikam a pak, až si budu jist, že se mě nesnažíte, třeba jen omylem, okrást, za něj nabídnu cenu, “ dodal, což bylo jasná odplata za předešlou Bardovu urážku.

Velký člověk se krátce podíval na Gandalfa, rozhlédl se kolem sebe a zvláště pak si pohledem změřil Dainovu ozbrojenou stráž, ale nakonec sáhl do svého kabátce a vytáhl odtamtud dobře známý šedý kus plátna, do kterého Bilbo zabalil Arcikam jen pár hodin poté, co ho vůbec získal. Utrhl ho z velkého, napůl prázdného pytle s uhlím kdesi dole u pecí. Pamatoval si to velmi dobře, protože si dělal starosti, jestli dokáže taková chabá látka zakrýt vnitřní lesk kamene. Nakonec se ukázalo, že dokáže a dokázala i teď.

Bard musel rozvinout několik vrstev látky, než se kámen ocitl na světle. Stejně dokonale hladký a zářící vlastním vnitřním světlem, trochu jako praktická lampa na čtení, a stejně tak oslnivý pro všechny přítomné trpaslíky. Do jednoho, jak zpozoroval, jen co přejel pohledem po všech přítomných. Nejzřetelněji bylo podivné a pro hobití mysl nepochopitelné kouzlo vidět na Dainovi, který povolil stisk kolem své sekery a udělal dva skoro omámené kroky k velkému člověku, oči upřené výhradně na kámen spočívající v Bardově dlani, a trochu skelné. Jeho muži se začali nervózně ošívat, natahovali krky a bručeli si pod vousy slova úžasu. Jedno zřetelné, nikoliv však v západštině, sklouzlo i z Balinových úst, společně s tím jen se nepatrně pohnul dopředu, dokud si neuvědomil, co dělá, a pak opět strnul v naučeném postoji vedle Thorinova trůnu... Thorin ten – Bilbo k němu vzhlédl s obavou – seděl strnule, jednu ruku ovinutou nenápadně kolem svého břicha nebo možná žeber, nedalo se to přesně poznat díky kožešinám, které ho halily, a druhou zatínal do kamenné opěrky ruky. I on hleděl na Arcikam, upřeně, fascinovaně a také se strachem. Drobné vrásky kolem jeho sevřených úst a příznačný matný lesk v očích to říkaly velmi jasně.

Náhle zalitoval, že vyzval Barda, aby kámen všem ukázal. Byla to chyba. Mohl nějak ušetřit Thorina pohledu na tu proklatou věc, kdyby si nemyslel, že vidět ji co nejdřív by mu mohlo spíše pomoci. Hloupý nápad a hloupý hobit. Musel něco udělat.

Byl už dva kroky k Bardovi, aby mu ten proklatý kámen vzal, nejspíš, a důkladně ho zase zabalil, když Thorin promluvil.

„Deset povozů naložených zlatými mincemi. To je cena, kterou ti za něj nabízím,“ prohlásil trpasličí král vyrovnaně, jako kdyby to byl jenom prostý obchod.

Když se po něm ohlédl, zaskočen lehkostí, se kterou to řekl, uviděl, že lesk i strach z jeho očí zmizely, stejně jako strnulost opustila jeho tělo. Teď seděl sice vzpřímeně, jako skutečný král, ruku volně položenou stehně a druhou na kamenné opěrce, ale napětí se z jeho postoje vytratilo a nahradila ho zřejmá povýšenost. Nic horšího než jeden z mnoha trpasličích nešvarů.

„Deset povozů.. deset povozů,“ zamumlal si Dain pod vousy se zřetelnou nespokojeností s takovou cenou, jen nebylo poznat, jestli si myslí, že je to moc nebo málo.

„To je dobrá cena. Beru ji,“ souhlasil velký člověk jen s menší zaváháním, daleko spíše překvapený nad rychlostí a otevřeností jednání, než že by se rozmýšlel. Možná byl spíš překvapen tak velkou částkou. Pro toho, kdo jednou navštívil zdejší pokladnice, tak velká nebyla. Dole pod jejich nohama leželo doslova jezero plné zlatých mincí, šperků a zlata ve všech možných dalších podobách, o stříbře a zbylých kovech ani nemluvě. Deset vozů tam nebo tady, byl přesvědčen, že se to ztratí a ztratilo by se i víc, ale to už nezmínil. Nechtěl narušit jednání. Deset vozů by mělo být dost pro lidi z Jezerního města, alespoň v to doufal.

„Budou připraveny zítra za úsvitu,“ přislíbil mu Thorin, „Dostanete čas, abyste si překontroloval každou minci, pokud budete chtít, a pak mi předáte Královský klenot.

„Jistě, Vaše Výsosti, a děkuji za vaši štědrost,“ uklonil se Bard už s o něco větším umem a přehodil látku přes kámen, který si pak přitáhl blíž k hrudi.

„Nejsem štědrý, chci jen zpět to, co mi náleží, a splatit své dluhy, jejichž splátku jsem, jak se půlčík trefně vyjádřil, trochu opomenul a tak se opozdila,“ odvětil Thorin chladně, „To je vše, žádné štědrost a žádná milost. Až budete mít své zlato a já budu mít Arcikam, opustíte vy a vaši lidé nejen Erebor samotný, ale i pláně a louky odsud až po břeh řeky a ještě dál. Nestrpím žádné další lidi na svém území.“

Zamrkal, nechápaje ten náhlý obrat situace, stejně jako ho nechápal ani Bard, když na chvíli nevěřícně otevřel ústa, načež je zavřel a zamračil se.

„Vaši Horu se svými lidmi opustím klidně již dnes večer, ale nemáte právo nás vyhnat z našeho domova. Dol, zbytky Jezerního města a pustina kolem obou měst, jsou právem naše. Patří lidem, ne trpaslíkům.“

„V tom se naneštěstí velmi mýlíte, Barde Drakobijče“ odpověděl Thorin, nikoliv však stejně pomstychtivě, jako když předtím vyhrožoval elfskému králi, „My jsme tu byli dříve, než vaši předci. Když sem lidé přišli, trpaslíci už dávno kutali v hloubi hory, která se tyčila uprostřed neobdělaných pahorků, úbočí a luk. Vy lidé jste hledali nový domov, místo, kde byste se mohli usadit, postavit své domy a zasít své obilí a moji lidé vám nabídli, že můžete zůstat ve stínu Hory, protože to bylo pro oba naše národy výhodné. Ale trpaslíci se nikdy nevzdali nároku na půdu, která nám patřila. Půdu, která vždy patří těm, co přišli jako první. Lidé z Dolu stejně jako lidé z Jezerního města měli s Ereborem smlouvu zajišťující jim vojenskou pomoc, obchodní styky a také právo obdělávat a využívat pole, která patřila trpaslíkům, a pít vodu z řeky, která pramení pod naší Horou. S příchodem draka všechny smlouvy padly.“

„A půda od té doby patří nám,“ chytl se Bard argumentu, „Je to náš domov, i když zničený. Máme tu své kořeny, naši mrtví odpočívají v této zemi, my odsud neodejdeme dobrovolně, ani se nenecháme jen tak vyhnat.“

„Mám na povel vojsko z Železných hor a mám možnost uzavřít vodu proudící do studen v Dolu, stačí jen jediný můj pokyn. Když odejdete se zlatem a v klidu, bude to pro nás pro všechny lepší.“

Pocítil zachvěv zlosti. Copak neuměli trpaslíci dělat nic jiného, než vyhrožovat válkou? Nechápal, proč jen to Thorin dělá. Vždyť by bylo o tolik snazší dát prostě Bardovi zlato, za které si budou moc jeho lidé nakoupit, co potřebují, a nechat je žít v Dolu, přesně tak, jak to bylo předtím.

Obrátil se na Gandalfa.

„Musíme něco udělat. Vy musíte něco udělat,“ požadoval polohlasně, „Nemůžeme dopustit, aby velké lidi z Jezerního města vyhnal pryč.“

„Není toho mnoho, co mohu dělat, příteli. Jsem jen starý poutník a žiji podle zákonů království, na jehož půdu vstoupím. Toto je Thorinovo panství, nepřísluší mi zasahovat do jeho vlády,“ odvětil čaroděj zachmuřeně a přesně podle svých slov se ani nehnul z místa.

Bilbo se obrátil zpátky ke scenérii před sebou.

„To nemůžete myslet vážně?“ zeptal se Bard v pohoršeném šoku, „Než moji lidé najdou místo, kde budou moci byť jen zůstat, ani ne se usadit, tak to bude trvat měsíce. Mezitím přijde zima a s ní hlad a únava. Jestli v tom, že nás vyženete na smrt, spočívá vaše nabídka, pak ji nepřijímám. Budeme se bránit.“

„A prohrajete,“ dokončil za něj Thorin nemilosrdně, „Sedláci a rybáři nemají šanci proti plně vyzbrojenému trpasličímu vojsku. Je to jako chtít zabít medvěda větvičkou.“

„Odsuzujete mé lidi k smrti, uvědomujete si to? Desítky, možná stovky zemřou, než najdeme nový domov. Staří, nemocní, ženy... a děti,“ zdůraznil velký člověk zvláště to poslední slovo, přičemž jeho pohled krátce sklouzl k Thorinově břichu zakrytém širokým páskem s velkou sponou.

„Na někoho, kdo se nevyžívá v politikaření, to byl docela dobrý pokus a možná, kdybyste jednal s člověkem nebo alespoň se ženou, by měl i úspěch, jenže jednáte s Králem Durinova lidu, s trpaslíkem. My umíme přinášet oběti pro blaho naší rasy. Nemohu dopustit, aby vedle mé vlasti přebývali lidé, na které není spoleh a kteří svůj blahobyt založili na zradě, krádeži a vydírání, nebo těch, kteří nemají dost sil se za můj lid postavit v době nouze.“

„Chápu. Už chápu, o co tady jde,“ pokýval Bard vědoucně hlavou, hořký úsměv na rtech, „Chcete prostě jen ten kámen a všechno svoje zlato a těší vás mstít se těm, na které byste rád svedl vinu za to, že drak zničil váš domov. Mně samotnému, možná,“ pomalu postoupil o dva kroky kupředu, „Jde tu o to? Chcete se pomstít mým lidem za to, že můj předek nedokázal zabít Šmaka už před sto lety? Jestli ano, tak se pomstěte jen mně,“ položil si ruku na prsa, „Udělejte mně, ale jen mně, klidně to, co děláte se zrádci. Nebudu se bránit ani vás za to vinit, ale netrestejte lidi z Jezerního města a Dolu. Nikdo z nich tady ani nebyl, když drak přiletěl, nemohou nést vinu za činy svých předků a za tohle…“ pozvedl kámen, který držel stále v jedné ruce, „nesu odpovědnost opět jen já. Byla to moje volba! Já jsem zodpovědný! Král je stát, ztrestáš-li krále, ztrestáš i jeho lid. Má smrt je dostatečná pomsta.“

„Korunujete se sám králem Dolu a vládcem lidu z Jezerního města a z Dolu?“ zeptal se Thorin, shlížeje na Barda spod přimhouřených víček.

„Jestli mne pak potrestáte za křivdy, jichž se na vašich lidem ti moji dle vašeho mínění dopustili, ale je samotné necháte dál žít na půdě jejich předků, tak ano, korunuji se tímto Králem Dolu a vládcem lidu z Jezerního města a Dolu.“

Bardova slova zněla silně celou síní, nesla se pod klenbou a byla v nich jistá mrazivost. Snad poprvé, ano, určitě poprvé za celou dobu, kdy velkého člověka znal, v něm spatřoval něco víc, než jenom muže s dobrým srdce, kterému se dalo důvěřovat. Byl v něm také velký kus vůdce, nejspíš právě to, co nutilo Thorina už tolikrát a zároveň tak neochotně vzdát Bardovy úctu, byť jenom nepatrným kývnutím.

„Když se na vás dívám, vidím odraz vašeho předka. Girion nešel pro slova plná síly i pro urážky příliš daleko. Někdy to vypadalo, že má v těle kapku trpasličí krve,“ podotkl Thorin do ticha, které znělo po Bardových silných slovech, nebylo však znát, jestli je to pochvala či nikoliv, dokud jeho koutky drobně nezacukaly, „Bylo by mi potěšením moci někoho takového opět každý druhý měsíc vítat u diskuzního stolu.“

„Má to být snad nabídka spolupráce?“ zeptal se Bard opatrně, neskrývaje zároveň i značnou dávku nedůvěry a překvapení. Nebylo se čemu divit, po všech těch upřímně znějících výhružkách, následovalo velmi zastřené pozvání ke spolupráci. Být na místě velkého člověka, zeptá se ještě pro jistotu dvakrát nebo třikrát.

„Má to být nabídka, abychom společně, my dva a oba naše národy, vrátili slávu a velikost tomuto kraji. Nechme zase poklady a řemeslné skvosty proudit z bran Ereboru. Ať pole kolem hory opět zlátnou obilím a louky ať jsou plné dobytka. Postavme zase Dol takový, jaký byl před staletím,“ Thorin se mírně naklonil dopředu, oči dychtivě přimhouřené a ruku sevřenou v pěst, jako kdyby potlačoval touhu vyskočit ze svého trůnu, „Město, kde by lidé a trpaslíci žili v míru a vzájemném přátelství a který by byl otevřený pro všechny národy a obchodníky z celého světa. Skrývá se ve vás dost odvahy ujmout se takového úkolu a odevzdat zbytek svého života potomkům vašich lidí?“

„Ano.“

To jediné slovo, které z Bardových úst vyklouzlo lehce a bez dlouhého váhání, se rozneslo po síni. Bylo silné, plné odhodlání a upřímnosti, jako kdyby i on teď sdílel Thorinovu vizi Ereboru a Dolu, jak musely vypadat dříve. Obrovská města, plná šťastných lidí a smějících se dětí.

„Doufal jsem v takovou odpověď,“ Thorin se zaklonil zpět, pohodlně do kamenného trůnu, „Vaši lidé jsou tímto i nadále vítaní nejen v okolí Hory, ale i přímo v lůnu Ereboru a svoluji i k tomu, aby zůstali přes zimu, pokud to bude třeba. Také nabízím, že trpaslíci udělají vše, co bude v jejích silách – a bez nároku na odměnu – aby Dol pomohli znovu postavit a dali tak tvým lidem domov. Jsem i ochotný oficiálně vás uznat Králem Dolu a svolný k tomu domluvit se na odkupu půdy pod Dolem a v jeho okolí... jediné, co za to chci na oplátku je, že mi právě teď vrátíte Králův klenot.“

„Tím přijdu o jedinou záruku, že dodržíte své slovo a pomůžete mým lidem,“ připomněl Bard jasnou skutečnost ke značné a zjevné Dainově nelibosti, nejspíš proto, že opět nazval Thorina lhářem, který nedrží své slovo. Podruhé to bylo velmi neslušné, opravdu, i když Bilbo dokázal pochopit, proč to řekl, ale svým způsobem se mu to nezamlouvalo.

„Ten kámen patří trpaslíkům. Nemohu vám ho přenechat, i kdybych chtěl,“ odvětil Thorin, za což si vysloužil několik šokovaných pohledů a od svého bratrance i se špetnou zlosti, „Mohu vám ovšem slíbit, že už nikdy nespatří světlo tohoto světa. Pod touto horou jsou hrobky mých předků, královské linie. Nachází se pod nejnižší síní, v místech, kde je kámen nejhlasitější a kam se zdráhá vstoupit i vzduch. Právě tam Arcikam pohřbím, za kamenné zámky, od kterých roztavím klíč, aby tu proklatou věc už nikdy nemohl nikdo vzít do ruky a nechat si s ní otrávit mysl a srdce.“

„Nemůžeš naše bohatství ukrýt před světem! To je zneuctění Tvůrcova daru. Pokud to uděláš, sešleš na náš lid další pohromu!“ vykřikl Dain.

„Ticho!“ zahřímal Thorin způsobem, jakým ho snad nikdy neslyšel mluvit, a jeho hlas byl v ozvěně nesen vysoko ke stropu, kde se odrazil ve vzdáleném hřmění, „Máte mé poslední varování, lorde Daine z Železných hor. Ještě jednou přerušíte slyšení a budete s hanbou vykázán z trůnního sálu. Řekl jsem to dostatečně jasně?“

Dain věnoval Thorinovi vzpurný pohled, potom se ovšem hluboce uklonil.

„Omlouvám se, Vaše Výsosti.“

„Barde,“ obrátil se Thorin na zpět na člověka, „jste v zájmu naší spolupráce ochotný ještě jednou uvěřit mému slovu? Slovu Krále Durinova lidu a Krále pod horou.“

Nadechl se a zatajil dech a svou pozornost upřel na Barda a hlavně na jeho odpověď. Nebylo těžké si domyslet, kolik toho nejspíš teď závisí na tom, jestli bude velký člověk ještě jednou ochotný Thorinovi uvěřit. Byly to nekonečné chvíle, měřené tepem srdce, který slyšel v uších, než Bard sklonil pohled ke svým rukám, dlouze si změřil uzlíček, jenž držel, načež ho trochu pozvedl a udělal krok kupředu.

„Můj otec tvrdil, že si každý zaslouží druhou šanci, když o ni žádá upřímně. Vezmu si vaše slovo a budu doufat, že se nedopouštím daleko horší chyby, než jakou udělal Girion, když minul.“

„Nebudete svého rozhodnutí litovat. Slibuji vám, že společnými silami nabídneme našim potomkům budoucnost, o které se vám ani nesnilo, a ať přijde cokoliv, jakýkoliv zmar a válka, trpaslíci z Ereboru a lidé z Dolu budou stát bok po boku a společně všemu čeliti,“ přislíbil Thorin, z jeho postoje, tváře i hlasu bylo jasné, že to myslí vážně, na rozdíl od jakýchkoliv slibů nebo většiny slov směřovaných k Thranduilovi, „Lorde Kili, převezměte Arcikam zpět do rukou našeho rodu,“ vyzval Kiliho a pokynul rukou ke kameni, který Bard držel.

Mladý trpaslík příliš nezaváhal. Prvních pár schodů téměř seběhl, aby v půlce schodiště zpomalil, narovnal se a posledních pár schodů sešel pomalu. Před Bardem se krátce, napůl uklonil a velmi opatrně, téměř uctivě, převzal balíček z rukou velkého člověka. Chvíli ho držel a shlížel na něj, jako kdyby netušil, co si s ním počít, ale jakmile si uvědomil, že ho všichni sledují, přesunul kámen do náruče, trochu jako dítě, a po další úkloně se obrátil na patě a vrátil zpět po bok Thorinova trůnu. Arcikam stále bezpečně v náručí, umístěný jen kousek nad jílcem meče, který mu visel u boku.

„Máte mé díky, králi Dolu a Jezerního města. Odejděte v míru, jako přítel trpaslíků z Ereboru.“ Thorin při svých slovech pokynul Bardovi veskrze upřímně a vlídně, na sebe, i jeho hlas a výraz vypadal spokojeně, přinejmenším oku bystrému, jaké bylo to Bilbovo.

„Děkuji a bylo mi potěšením,“ odvětil Bard a přidal tentokrát už docela povedenou úklonu, aneb cvičení dělá mistra.

„Jste propuštěn, můj pane, můžete odstoupit, pokud nemáte nic jiného k projednání,“ vyzval ho Balin velmi vlídně a přidal jeden úsměv, pouze zdvořile široký, ale přesně upřímný.

„Nemám. Ještě jednou děkuji,“ uklonil se Bard podruhé, načež ustoupil o dva kroky dozadu a obrátil se k odchodu. Jeho kroky odezněly rychleji než ty Thranduilovy, jen nebudily takový nepříjemný pocit, ani to nebyl tak dramatický odchod plný křiku.

„Lorde Daine zvaný Železná noha, vládce Železných hor, prosím, můžete přistoupit a promluvit. Vaše slova budou vyslyšena.“

Dain vykročil kupředu s hlavou vztyčenou a dusající jak stádo volů, že být v síni podlaha jen ze dřeva, jakou měl Bilbo doma v Pytli v jídelně, nejspíš by se celá otřásala. Zastavil se u paty schodiště a vysekl krátkou, nicméně hlubokou úklonu, přičemž držel ruku v pěst přitištěnou na prsou.

„Lorde Daine, můj drahý bratranče,“ kývl na něj Thorin s drobným úsměvem, nedalo se odhadnout, jestli upřímným nebo ne, „Přijmi moje díky za tvou rychlou a věrnou pomoc a uznání za statečnost a odhodlání tvoje i tvých válečníků. Bez tvé pomoci by Erebor opět padl do rukou nepřátel. Jsem ti za to zavázán.“

„Bylo mi nesmírnou ctí, můj králi,“ uklonil se Dain, „a je mi také ctí tu dnes před vámi pokleknout,“ klesl na jedno koleno, „a přísahat svou věrnost,“ přitiskl si ruku na srdce a sklonil hlavu, „Já, Dain, zvaný Železná noha, syn Náina, syna Gróra, pán Železných hor tímto dávám svou věrnost, svůj meč, své tělo i svou duši a krev Králi Durinova lidu a Králi pod Horou a přísahám, že budu až do své smrti sloužit jemu a pouze jemu, a nechť mne Tvůrce ztrestá, pokud se někdy zprotivím své přísaze.“

„Já, Thorin, syn Thráina, syna Thrórova, král Durinova lidu a dědic Ereborského trůnu vaši přísahu, lorde Daine, přijímám a beru ji za svou. Nyní povstaňte.“

Pán Železných hor se zvedl, ruku přesunul na sekeru a předtím, než se podíval vzhůru na Thorina, věnoval Bilbovi jeden krátký pohrdavý pohled koutkem oka. Nepatrně se na něj na oplátku zamračil.

„Děkuji vám, můj pane,“ sklonil Dain nepatrně hlavu, načež pokračoval, „Stěží se mi chce věřit, bratranče, že tu opravdu stojím. Síně, které do této hory vytesali naši předci,“ zvedl pohled vzhůru, k vysokým klenbám a obrovskému sloupoví, které je podpíralo, „Je to taková krása. Nemohu ani vyslovit, jak jsem hrdý, že jsem potomkem těch, kteří vytvořili něco tak úchvatného.“

„Tak i já,“ souhlasil s ním Thorin a drobně se pousmál, „Je to nádhera. Každý síň, každá chodba a pokladnice zvlášť mi přináší vzpomínky, o kterých jsem myslel, že jsou dávno nenávratně ztraceny, a pocit hrdosti a štěstí, jaký jsem sotva kdy ve svém životě prožil, přesto bude trvat ještě mnoho let ne-li desetiletí, než nabude Erebor stejného lesku a slávy, jako míval před svým pádem. Počítám s pomocí tvou a tvých mužů na jeho obnově.“

„Ovšem, každý trpaslík z mého lidu vám bude věrně sloužit, Výsosti, a přiloží ruku k dílu v obnově našeho velkého království. Já sám…“ položil si ruku na prsa, „nabízím, že ti pomohu nést břímě, které padlo na tvá bedra společně s korunou. Jako regent ereborského trůnu.“

„Tento trůn má ve skutečnosti již tři regenty a mohu tě ujistit, že tíha panování na mých bedrech rozhodně není tak velká, aby bylo třeba čtvrtého. Pokud budu potřebovat radu nebo pomoc, moji synovci a koneckonců i má sestra, princezna Dís, jsou mi plně k dispozici, ale samozřejmě ocením i tvůj názor, nepotřebuji tě však tak blízko,“ odmlčel se pro dlouhý nádech a opřel o trůn – jeho tvář byla pobledlejší než ještě před chvíli a dech, podle poskakujícího hrdla, rychlejší a těžší, „Tvoji vlastní lidé... echrm... v Železných horách si žádají tvé velení víc než já tvoji pomoc tady.“

I slova vyslovil Thorin s jistou námahou. Znepokojeně se zamračil a vystoupil na první schod schodiště vedoucího k trůnu, připravený udělat cokoliv, co bude Thorin potřebovat. Byl to spíš instinkt, než aby si to předem rozmyslel.

„Tím si nejsem tak jist, můj králi,“ namítl Dain a také položil nohu na schodiště. V ten okamžik se Balin pohnul a předstoupil před Thorina, zahrazuje tak k němu cestu. Nejspíš by nepopsal postoj, který starý trpaslík zaujal, za vyloženě útočný, ale jasně patrné varování v něm rozhodně bylo.

„Kdybych vás mohl požádat, lorde Daine, abyste udržoval uctivou vzdálenost od královského stolce,“ upozornil ho Balin veskrze mile, jen s drobným ostnem varování kdesi hluboko v hlase.

Dain zaváhal, ruku pevně sevřenou kolem topůrka sekery, načež dal nohu pomalu ze schodu a střelil pohledem po Bilbovi. Jakmile ho spatřil, jeho rty se skřivily v nesouhlasu, a dokonce trochu vycenil zuby, jako kdyby chtěl začít vrčet, a obrátil se na Balina.

„Omlouvám se, moje vychování za ty roky trochu uvadlo. Je to tak dávno, co jsem mohl předstoupit před krále,“ odvětil napůl ke starému trpaslíkovi a napůl k Thorinovi a přidal drobnou úklonu, „Přesto mám dojem, že bych se měl cítit uražen, že já, králův bratranec a bratr ve zbroji, nesmím ke králi přistoupit, zatímco odsouzený zrádce a zloděj je téměř po jeho boku.“

Teprve, až když se na něj všichni podívali, mu došlo, že stojí na prvním stupni schodiště a že to nejspíš něco znamená. Shlédl dolů na ten proklatý vysoký schod, který zdolal naprosto bezděky, a v duchu tiše zadoufal, že se dopustil maximálně faux pas z neznalosti trpasličích tradic a královského protokolu, nikoliv vyloženě zločinu. Porušil by tím svou podmínku jen pár desítek minut poté, co mu byla uděleno a... a i kdyby, jak by mohlo někoho napadnout, že stoupnout si na schod, aby měl jeden blíž ke svému vlastnímu těhotnému manželovi, bude považováno za zločin.

„Bilbo Pytlík je můj choť, má právo přede mne nejen přistoupit až na královský stolec, může i stanout po mém boku, kde je jeho právoplatné místo,“ zaznělo od Thorina silně a zřetelně, stejně jako předtím promlouval k Thranduilovi nebo Bardovi, „Bilbo,“ oslovil ho stroze, ale alespoň při tom na něj pohlédl očima, které nebyly ledově modré, ale jenom unavená, ba až vyčerpané, „přistup a zaujmi místo po mé levici.“

Krátce se podíval po Gandalfovi pro jeho nepatrné ujištění, hlavně z obavy z dalšího nechtěného porušení protokolu, potom si narovnal vestu a pomalu, důstojně, jak jen to bylo možné, vystoupal nahoru po schodech až na úroveň trůnu, odkud si neodpustil jeden pohled dolů na pána Železných hor. Jeho tvář byla směsicí nevíry, rozhořčení, uraženosti a vyloženého hněvu. Nebylo to nejspíš správně, vlastně zcela určitě, ale cítil jisté zadostiučinění a přelévající se teplo v žaludku a hrudi, když se postavil po levé straně trůnu, kam mu Thorin pokynul. Byl hrdý na Thorina za všechna rozhodnutí, která v poslední půl hodině udělal, a za to, že dokázal nezačít další válku, naopak, dokonce i sjednat mír. A byl pyšný i na sebe, za to, že může stát právě tady a teď. Určitě byl první hobit, který se dostal tak blízko králi na skutečném trůnu ve skutečném království. To bylo vzrušující, i když jen na pár chvilek, než postřehl krůpěje potu, zblízka velmi zřetelné, jak kloužou po Thorinových skráních. Tehdy pýchu a hrdost vystřídala obava.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se tiše, tak, že to sám sotva slyšel, proto bylo skoro s podivem, že to postřehl oslovený trpaslík.

Odpovědí mu byl krátký záblesk ostře modré, jak na něj Thorin pohlédl koutkem oka, a pak drobné přikývnutí. Rychlé, strohé a téměř nepatrné.

„To je směšné!“ vykřikl Dain rozzlobeně, „Půlčík nemůže zaujmout místo králova chotě. Není naší rasy. Nebudu tento sňatek uznávat!“

„A já se tě nebudu o uznání žádat,“ odpověděl mu Thorin poklidně. Nedostatek jeho hněvu mohl být dán únavou, která byla teď zblízka daleko víc patrná, neochotou bojovat i absolutním pocitem nadřazenosti, s jakým přistupoval k Dwalinovi, když ho přišel požádat o ruku. Ať to bylo cokoliv z toho, pán Železných hor si zřejmě vybral tu poslední variantu, protože po krátkém zavrčení plném zloby se jeho tvář pomalu vyjasnila, až se náhle, bez zjevného důvodu rozesmál. Hlasitě, zřetelně a nanejvýš pobaveně.

„Chápu... rozumím víc než dobře, bratranče,“ prohlásil Dain se smíchem a pokýval k Thorinovi prstem, „Teď to vidím naprosto jasně. Půlčík je prostě taková roztomilá malá věc,“ - Bilbo se zamračil a nadechl k protestu proti podobnému označení, on nebyl roztomilá malá věc, ale vážený hobit, choť krále, děkuji pěkně, - „není-liž pravda? Kdo by jí dokázal odolat? Ostatně, všichni máme své touhy, jen některé z nás trochu svazují... jak jen bych to řekl? Trochu zkostnatělé zákony, že ano?“ významně pozvedl obočí, „Byl jsi na cestě sem až z Modrých hor, musel ses starat o své lidi a jistě se bít na život a na smrt... tehdy může mít každý svou slabou chvilku. Ale to se dá snadno vyřešit. Můžeme tě zbavit všech nechtěných drobností, které sis s sebou přivezl z té strastiplné cesty za vítězstvím.“

Thorin se velmi pomalu předklonil kupředu, ruku ovinutou vysoko kolem břicha a podle hlasitého výdechu, který mu přešel přes rty, si ji tam tiskl kvůli bolesti. Znepokojeně se přisunul blíž, téměř se trpaslíka dotkl nebo alespoň něco řekl, když v tom promluvil.

„Pověz, jak bys mě chtěl zbavit těch... drobností?“ zeptal se polohlasně a udýchaně, zatímco rukou sevřel opěrku trůnu tak silně, že mu zbělely prsty.

„Můžeme říct,“ Dain krátce pohlédl na Bilba, „že ke sňatku na loži nedošlo po tvé vůli.“

Zatnul zuby a sevřel ruce v pěst. On by rozhodně nikdy... to bylo naprosto nepředstavitelné, že si dovolil trpaslík vyslovit něco takového nahlas, tady před všemi. Nejdřív cítil, jak mu hněv běží po zádech a vlévá horkost do tváří, vzápětí ale následoval ledový chlad hrůzy, jak si společně s neklidným hlaholem a vrčením zvláště od Dainovy gardy uvědomil, kdo všechno slyšel to směšné a zároveň odporné obvinění. A nakonec opět zrudl, tentokrát studem.

„To je absurdní! Já bych nikdy...! Jsem slušný hobit a představa, že bych někoho nutil... navíc někoho, koho miluji, to je něco naprosto odporného!“ vykřikl spontánně, „A rozhodně si vyprošuji, abyste o mě něco takového říkal a je mi úplně jedno, kdo jste nebo čemu vládnete. Já jsem Bilbo Pytlík ze Dna Pytle a věřte tomu nebo klidně ne, moje jméno má v Kraji ten nejlepší zvuk. Nebudu trpět, aby mě někdo obviňoval z tak hnusného činu a... a zneuctíval tak moje manželství s Thorinem... Jeho Výsostí Thorinem.“

„Přesně!“ přitakala horlivě Kili a vystoupil kupředu, „Pan Bilbo je čestný půlčík a muž. Vaše nařčení je naprostý nesmysl! Nikdy by nic takového neudělal.“

„Bez ohledu na to, že by tomu stěží někdo věřil, bratranče,“ připojil se Thorin se svými slovy řečenými daleko klidněji, než bylo možná vhodné, „Podívej se na něj pořádně. I teď, s hojící se ránou v žaludku, bych ho dokázal jednou rukou přemoci a zlámat mu vaz, jako kuřeti. Ukaž mi jediného trpaslíka na sto mil daleko, který by uvěřil, že mě půlčík, malý a křehký tvor bez bojového výcviku, donutil násilím být mu po vůli.“

Šokovaně se na svého manžela podíval. Copak tohle byla vhodná obhajoba? A zrovna od něj... Protestoval proti nařčení z toho, že ho Bilbo znásilnil a tak donutil k sňatku, tím, že poukázal na svou schopnost se takovému činu ubránit? To vlastně nebyla vůbec žádná obhajoba, daleko spíš to bylo přiznání, že by něčeho takového byl podle Thorina schopen, a to... tvrdě boleno někde kolem žaludku.

„Právě!“ ukázal Dain jeho směrem, „Jak takový slabý, křehký tvor vůbec přežil cestu někudy od Modrých hor až sem a dokonce i setkání s drakem. Za tím jsou určitě nějaké temné čáry. Už jednou tě zradil a okradl, klidně se mohl spřáhnout s elfy a vzít si od nich nějaké kouzlo.“

„Oh, to je směšné. Hobité v sobě mají asi tolik magie jako pampeliška u cesty,“ odfrkl si Gandalf, přičemž ani on se neměl k nějaké pořádné rozhořčené obhajobě. Copak tu všichni kolem byli ochotní pracovat s myšlenkou, že by zrovna on nebo kterýkoliv jiný hobit spáchal tak nepředstavitelný zločin?

„Možná jste mu tu magii dal vy, čaroději,“ obvinil pro změnu Gandalfa.

„Jakže, prosím?“ zeptal se čaroděj, více méně překvapeně, a shlédl na Daina zpod krempy svého klobouku nevěřícně rozšířenýma očima.

„Viděl jsem vás dva, jak si společně šuškáte, a navíc jste se za půlčíka zaručil přímo tady veřejně. Může to celé být váš společný komplot, jak nastrčit na ereborsků dvůr vašeho špeha. Ano, není lepší způsob, jak ovládat tuto horu než skrze krále, a není nic účinnějšího, než ho svázat hanbou,“ trpaslík se postavil ke Gandalfovi čelem v jasném obvinění.

„Hloupost! Kdo a proč by takový nesmysl páchal?“ vykřikli Kili napůl pobouřeně, ale hlavně zmateně a s velkou dávkou ironického pobavení, které bylo dobře slyšet z jeho hlasu.

„Váš strýc, ponížený a zneuctěný na nějaké špinavé lidské posteli, vám přijde jako hloupost, můj princi?“ otázal se ho Dain vyzývavě.

Kili jen nepatrně otevřel pusu v nádechu, jak se chystal něco říct, načež ji zavřel, zamračil se a podíval k trůnu. Přemohl vlastní šok z tak nechutného popisu a také shlédl na Thorina, aby k němu hned v obavě natáhl ruku a, po krátkém zaváhání, ji položil nikoliv na jeho skloněné rameno, nýbrž na okraj trůnu. Nic mu ale nezabránilo trochu se k unaveně shrbenému trpaslíkovi naklonit a pokusit se nahlédnout na jeho bledou tvář přes ruku složenou přes obličej.

„Vznášíš tu obvinění, kterými chceš poslat mého manžela na smrt, uvědomuješ si to, Daine?“ zeptal se Thorin a odtáhl při tom ruku ze své tváře jen natolik, aby se mohl podívat na trpaslíka stojícího u paty schodiště, „Za znásilnění je trest oběšení, stejně jako za vlastizradu. Máš snad důvod půlčíka nenávidět, že se ho snažíš všemi prostředky připravit o život?“

„Nemám nic proti půlčíkovi a už jsem slyšel z mnoha úst, že měl svůj podíl na návratu Ereboru do našich rukou, jen se tě snažím zbavit nechtěného břemena. Všech břemen, která padla na tvoji hlavu a dají se odstranit,“ dodal důrazně, s jasným významem na každém slově.

„Co jsi to právě řekl?“ zeptal se Thorin a opět se na svém trůnu napřímil.

„Život je posvátným darem od Tvůrce, ale ten také pravil, že nesmí být vynucen. Naše zákony umožňují pozbýt dítě, které vzešlo z násilného aktu,“ upřesnil Dain, díky čemuž zdánlivě místnost ochladla, až byla stejně ledová, jako zamrzlá řeka tam vysoko u strážní věže, „Můžeš zapudit půlčíka i se zbavit ouvazku, který ti zanechal v lůnu a pak pro tebe nalezneme vznešeného trpaslíka, dobré krve a z dobrého rodu, který je tě hoden. To, že jsi byl požehnán novým životem, znamená, že můžeš tomuto trůnu dát čistokrevného, plávoplatného dědice. Dalšího v řadě prvorozených. A nemusíš pro to udělat nic víc, než říct jediné slovo. O vše ostatní se postarám. Nepadne na tebe ani stín hanby, můj drahý bratranče,“ udělal krok ke schodiště, „Jen řekni - vzal ti ten půlčík počestnost proti tvé vůli?“

Thorin se v jediném pohybu zvedl ze svého místa. Spony a zlato na jeho plášti zachrastily o trůn a jeho široký stín padl na schodiště, po kterém začal pomalu sestupovat. Vzpřímeně, pohled upřený výhradně na Daina, a naprosto tichý. Žádný rozzlobený křik, žádné pohrdavé úšklebky, nic, jen nepřirozený klid. Jestli o sobě mohl říct, že Thorina zná, a on doufal z celého srdce, že může, pak si byl jist, že tohle je špatné. Opravdu hodně, hodně špatné. Dokud vás Thorin zasypával pohrdavými pohledy a štiplavými poznámkami, byli jste v bezpečí před jeho hněvem, ale jakmile ztichl, stal se tím pověstným psem, který nekouše jen, když štěká.

Sledoval ho proto s obavou, jak stanul pod schodištěm, jen na délku paže daleko od pána Železných hor. Jeho široká záda se pohybovala v dlouhých nádeších, které buď značily potlačovanou zlobu, nebo námahu z té dlouhé cesty po schodech, ale jeho dech samotný nebyl slyšet. Musel ho tlumit za stištěnými zuby, společně s jakýmikoliv slovy, a pak náhle...

Orckrist se zaleskl, proťal napnutý vzduch s téměř neznatelných zasvištěním a jeho čepel se přitiskla pod Daionovu bradu. Jediný malý pramínek vousu, sotva na sevření mezi prsty, zato neuvěřitelně dlouhý, se tichounce snesl na mramorovou podlahu, kde zůstal stočený v rozevlátých vlnách. Dain strnul na místě, ruku sevřenou kolem topůrka sekery a jeho garda se nervózně napnula - zjevně totiž nevěděli co dělat. Určitě nemohli svého pána bránit před samotným králem, zvláště, pokud měl král čepel svého meče přímo pod hrdlem pána, kterému sloužili.

„Jak se opovažuješ naznačit, že bych měl zabít své dítě?“ zeptal se Thorin tiše a, ač byla jeho slova jistě směřována výlučně k Dainovi, mohl je slyšet úplně každý.

Dain se nehnul a ve tváři se mu nedal najít ani záblesk strachu, jen podle vzdouvajícího se velkého břicha bylo dobře vidět, jak rychle a přerývaně dýchá.

„Chci jen náš rod a náš lid uchránit před hanbou, která padne na naše hlavy, až porodíš nečistého bastarda,“ odpověděl mu pán Železných hor bez sebemenších rozpaků, jako kdyby právě nemluvil hrubě o nenarozeném dítěti, které se ani nemohlo bránit.

O jeho nenarozeném dítěti. Vzkypěl v něm hněv. Pokud něco řekl někdo o něm, dokázal to ze slušnosti ignorovat, nanejvýš tak mít nějakou vhodnou poznámku. Jestliže se chovali hrubě k Thorinovi, vadilo mu to a dokázal se za něj postavit, ale hlavně věděl, že jeho manžel se dokáže docela dobře bránit sám a pomoc ne vždy uvítá. Ale jakmile se Dain otíral o jeho nenarozeného syna nebo dceru... naznačoval, že by se vůbec nemělo narodit...

„Naše dítě sice není čistokrevný trpaslík, ale mohu vám zaručit, že bude lepší muž nebo žena, než jste vy, lorde Daine z Železných hor,“ vystoupil kupředu s bojovností sobě vlastní, se stejnou, se kterou kolem sebe mával mečem vůči Azogovi nebo bránil své dobré jméno a vychování, „protože ho hodlám naučit ceně života a lásky a dobrému vychování, které vy rozhodně nemáte. Jen zbabělec třeba jen uvažuje o tom, že by bylo dobré zabít dítě a ještě navíc jen proto... protože není té správnou rasy nebo jeho otec třeba není tak vysoce postavený, jak by se vám zamlouvalo. Jestliže vyšší síly rozhodly, že... to dítě bude, tak zůstane na tomto světě tak dlouho, dokud nenastane jeho čas, i kdybych měl pro něj sám zemřít.“ Skončil a nadechl se.

Dobrá, teď zcela určitě udělal něco, coby se nejspíš dalo klasifikovat jako zločin, však i v Kraji by ho mohl Dain žalovat za nactiutrhání, kdyby na to přišlo. Jestli něco podobného existovalo i tady, právě porušil svou podmínku, na čemž mu momentálně veskrze nezáleželo, protože nikdo nemohl čekat, že bude mlčet potom, co vyslechl celý proslov o tom, že je sprostý násilník a jeho dítě by mělo být zabito.

„Souhlasím s tím, co řekl můj choť,“ řekl Thorin a nechal poklesnout meč, který držel u Dainova hrdla, „Byl jsem požehnán novým životem a dítě samotné, jako pravý trpasličí válečník, přežilo ránu, která měla připravit o život i mě. To hraničí se zázrakem, který mohl darovat jedině Tvůrce. Prohlašuji tedy, že mé dítě přišlo z Mahalovy vůle a pouze z jeho vůle zase odejde.“

Orkrist v Thorinově ruky klesl zcela k zemi, až se špičkou dotkl mramoru.

„To je rouhání! Tvůrce by nedovolil, aby byla durinova krev zředěna krví nějakého... cizáka!“ vyplivl, téměř doslova, Dain jeho směrem.

„Stojím tu jako ten, který přežil bitvu, ač se téměř dotkl brány vedoucí do síní našich předků. Na hlavě mám korunu Krále pod Horou, jsem pánem Ereboru, drak je mrtev a v mém břiše, které jsem sám dávno považoval za vyschlé, roste dítě. Nemám důvod věřit, že by se mě a mému rodu dostalo takové štědrosti navzdory Tvůrcově vůli, naopak, vidím v tom jeho požehnání, jeho laskavost a jeho milost. Jestli si myslíš opak, jdi a najdi důkaz, a pak se s ním vrať sem, před můj královský stolec. Pokud bude dost věrohodný, tak máš mé slovo, že půlčík i to dítě opustí ereborský královský dvůr a už se nikdy nevrátí.“

„Ano, to také udělám! Ale do té doby nečekejte, že vás svazek uznám nebo že to udělá kdokoliv jiný ze sedmi trpasličích království!“

„Nebudu se nikoho o uznání žádat, protože ho nepotřebuji k tomu, aby tu můj manžel mohl zůstat. Vím totiž…“ trochu se naklonil kupředu, „že žádný vznešený trpaslík si netroufne strkat nos do mých soukromých věcí z obavy, že by se mohla dostat na povrch i nějaké jeho vlastní rodinná špína. Není to snad tak, můj drahý bratranče?“

Rozhodně nemohl říct, že by souhlasil s označením, že on a dítě je rodinná špína, což bylo z Thorinových slov jasně patrné, ale na Daina to mělo svůj vliv. Zbledl v obličeji víc, než kdyby se tu právě teď musel postavit samotnému Šmakovi, protože toho by se trpaslík nejspíš jen tak nebál.

„Jak říkáte, můj králi,“ procedil Dain skrz zuby a uklonil se, „Jsem nyní propuštěn?“

Trpasličí král neodpověděl, jen nepatrně kývl a napůl se odvrátil zpět ke svému trůnu. Byl to Balin, kdo vystoupil ze svého místa, jež za celou dobu incidentu poctivě neopustil, a s drobnou úklonou promluvil:

„Jste propuštěn, lorde Daine z Železných hor, můžete odstoupit.“

Pán Železných hor se ještě jednou uklonil, načež se obrátil na podpatku a vyrazil pryč. Dusot bot jeho i jeho gardy byl hlasitý a plný hněvu a zněl v ozvěně po celém trůnním sále ještě několik chvil po tom, co sám Dain i poslední z jeho doprovodu zmizel ve dveřích.

Potom zaznělo ticho, náhle však přerušené zařinčením padajícího kovu, když Thorin upustil meč a pak zakolísal, až to vypadalo, že upadne na zem.

„Thorine!“

Po schodech seběhl v okamžiku, daleko rychleji než Kili, který se k Thorinovi vrhl ve stejnou chvíli, a zachytil svého trpaslíka kolem zad a pod rukou dřív, než stačil třeba jen klesnout na kolena. Jeho váha byla značné a těžká ruka, které mu narazila do hrudu, když se Thorin pokoušel nabrat rovnováhu, mu vzala z plic půl dechu, ale nepustil. I tak byl rád, když ho vzápětí Kili podržel z druhé strany a přitáhl si ho blíže k sobě, protože jeho trpasličí síla mohla udržet Thorina na nohách.

„Ach...echm,“ vydechl Thorin prudce a ovinul si volnou ruku kolem žeber.

Starostlivě vztáhl ruku k jeho zpocené tváři a rukávem se pokusil otřít těch pár kapek, které stékaly po jeho čele a mohly mu snadno spadnout do očí.

„Můj králi.“ Objevil se Balin po jejich boku, s Orcristem v ruce a starostí v očích.

„Musíme ho dostat zpátky do postele,“ rozhodl za ně za všechny.

„Nic to není. Jen malá slabost,“ zamumlal Thorin vzdorovitě.

„Nebuďte blázen,“ vstoupil do toho Gandalf, jenž stanul nad nimi a pomalu se k Thorinovi sklonil, „Když přeceníte své síly a ublížíte si, všechny dohody, které jste dnes vyjednal, padnou. Dobrý král ví, kdy je čas odložit panování na další den,“ dodal s drobným úsměvem a položil ruku trpaslíkovi na rameno, „Vždy jsem si myslel, že z vás bude více než dobrý král, a vše, co jste dnes udělal a řekl, mě jen utvrdilo v tom, že se nemýlím. Jste dobrý král, Thorine Pavézo.“

„Ano?“ zvedl k němu Thorin pohled a jeho hlas byl překvapivě skutečně žádající o ujištění, i když se to také mohlo Bilbovi jenom zdát.

„Ovšem, chlapče,“ zanotoval čaroděj vesele, nejspíš jako jediný, kdo si troufal říkat Thorinovi chlapče, a pak přesunul svou ruku z jeho ramena na jeho čelo, „A budete jím i zítra. Teď je však čas si odpočinout. Až vás Bilbo a Kili odvedou do postele, lehnete si a budete spát klidně a hlavně beze snů až do zítřejšího rána,“ usmál se čaroděj ještě víc, „Teď toho blázna odveď do jeho pokoje, než se i přes svůj stav rozhodně dobýt Morii.“

Nemohl nic jiného než s čarodějem vřele souhlasit, protože na dobývání čehokoliv jiného než vlastní postele neměl jeho manžel evidentně dost sil. Na nic, včetně rozhovoru. Než ten bylo podstatnější, aby si odpočinul a tak neublížil sobě ani dítěti. Všechno, docela všecičko mohlo počkat do zítřka.

Ovinul si Thorinovu paži kolem ramen a nepatrným tlakem do zad ho vybídl k chůzi, a usmál se, když zachytil pohled blankytně modrých očí, přestože neviděl úsměv. Však ten, jak doufal, nakonec opět přijde.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Vsunul ruku pod látku košile a přejel po bolavém rameni. Prsty při tom narazil na starou jizvu od šípu, kterou si vysloužil na svých cestách při hledání otce, když se nerozumně připletl do rány skupině rabiátů, kteří se pokoušeli zapálit osamělé stavení nějakého sedláka společně s ním samotným a jeho rodinou. Tehdy byl ještě mladý. Kdyby se ho dnes někdo zeptal - u stolu a s pivem v ruce - jestli by to udělal znovu, odmítl by, ale setkat se s takovou situací ve skutečnosti měl by meč v ruce dřív, než by podobní zločinci řekli 'trpaslík'.

Sklouzl rukou z té bezvýznamné, malé jizvy, dolů až k okraji obvazu, který obepínal jeho hrudník a přes žaludek kus břicha. Byl jím obvázaný pomalu tak jako dítě do zavinovačky. Dítě. Aniž by se dotkl rány skryté za obvazem, přesunul ruku ještě níž, kde jeho boky obepínal pas kalhot, a položil dlaň na vázání klesající od jeho pupku až do rozkroku. Početí dítěte pro něj byl už dlouho jen teoretický pojem a to se nezměnilo ani teď, lhostejno kolikrát mu lidé v okolí připomněli skutečnost, že nese dítě, nebo kolikrát půlčík vrhl starostlivý pohled na jeho podbřišek. To samo o sobě bylo hodně matoucí. Jestli dítě přežilo vyhřeznutí jeho vnitřností do vnitřku drátěné košile, zatímco pomalu krvácel do sněhu, potom už na světě neexistovalo nic, co by ho mohlo předčasně vypudit z jeho těla. A to bez ohledu na fakt, že o potracení dítěte slyšel velmi dávno a byla to fáma rovnající se zvěstem, že v Morii ještě žijí osamocení trpaslíci, kteří odolávají skřetímu obležení.

Zamračil se a přesunul ruku zpět k okraji obvazu, za který trochu zatahal. Nepříjemně ho dřel do kůže. Nejspíš se během jeho cesty z postele sem do křesla posunul a sroloval a teď se mu zatínal do masa a bolavých žeber. Sám s tím nemohl dělat nic a ani se o to nechtěl pokoušet. Na ránu ukrytou pod obvazem neměl chuť se dívat, protože v něm vyvolávala... ne, strachem by to nenazval, ale nebyla normální. Připomínala mu tenoučkou látku nataženou na svalech jeho břicha tak jemně, že by stačilo se jí dotknout, praskla by a jeho střeva by se opět vyvalila ven. To nebylo přirozené. Viděl tucty ran na svém těla. Nejdřív zčernalé vrstvou sražené krve a zarudle zanícené, pak už jenom pokryté strupem, který se začal časem pomalu odlupovat, a nakonec novou jizvou – nejdřív růžovou a snadno zranitelnou, ale po čase bledou nebo světle hnědou, vystupující nad kůži.

Proklatí elfové z hvozdu a jejich zrádná magie, jako kdyby Thranduilovi nestačilo, že mu zachránil život, za což mu musel být alespoň na oko vděčný, ještě ho nejspíš okradl o důkaz jeho velkého vítězství, který by nesl navždy na svém těle. A nebýt ostatních z jeho společnosti, byl by okraden i o Azogovu hlavu a jeho tělo. Naštěstí byl, jak se doslechl, Dwalin dostatečně duchapřítomný, aby nenechal velitele elfské jízdy hned po konci bitvy hodit skřetovu hlavu do ohně, takže ji mohli vsadit do výklenku vedle brány, na čestné místo nad hlavami ostatních poražených nepřátel, aby navždy každého, kdo by chtěl pozvednout meč proti Ereboru, varovala, jak bláhový je takový cíl. Z Azogova těla pak jemu samotnému připadla čepel, kterou mu skřet probodl břicho, návdavkem s kusem jeho paže, ze které ho nebylo možné vyprostit. Ale to nevadilo, meč ležel na jednom z výklenků, kam se dříve odhazovaly odpadky, a o maso a kosti se právě staral koloběh přírody. Do zimy by mělo být všechno pryč a pak meč nechá uložit přesně tam, kam patří - do jeho soukromé části pokladnice mezi ostatní válečné kořisti.

Ozvalo se decentní zaklepání, které mohlo ohlašovat jen jediného návštěvníka.

Váhavě zvedl ke dveřím pohled a v duchu zvážil, jestli nemá předstírat spánek. Kdyby se teď neozval, půlčík by dospěl k názoru, že usnul, a nerušil by ho ani s jídlem, jenže jídlo bylo právě něco, po čem teď toužil. Nedokázal sice rozeznat bolest žaludku z hladu od bolesti rýpající v něm díky zranění, ale jeho mysl mu říkala, že má hlad.

Trochu si povzdechl. Nebyla jiná možnost, než dovolit, aby se ty dveře otevřely a vpustily dovnitř všechny problémy, myšlenky a emoce, kterým se chtěl vyhnout.

„Pojď dál, půlčíku,“ zavolal dostatečně hlasitě, aby ho Bilbo slyšel.

Dveře se otevřely trochu trhaně, nikoliv však proto, že by hobit váhal se vstupem, nýbrž kvůli tácu, kterým je musel vtlačit dovnitř. Na tácu byla miska, možná by to spíš nazval mísou, protože normálně v takových vídal ovoce určené jen na ozdobu, a až k jeho křeslu se z ní linula vůně.

„Oh, oh, málem jsem to po cestě sem vylil,“ zanotoval Bilbo a jediným pohybem za sebou zavřel nohou dveře – jediná část na půlčíkově těle, která byla opravdu silná a svalnatá už od počátku, byly jeho nohy, „Nesu ti výborný vývar a podařilo se mi ho sem donést ještě teplý, což je velký úspěch. Jediná funkční kuchyně je až někde dole v... nevím, co je to za část hory, ale není prý určená pro sluhy z královského paláce,“ přispěchal s podnosem až k němu, „Vážně jste tu měli tolik sluhů, že potřebovali celé vlastní podlaží a vlastní kuchyni?“ zeptal se půlčík, nicméně na odpověď nečekal, „Opatrně... uhni s rukama, položím ten tác přes opěradla,“ vyzval ho a vyčkal jen tak dlouho, dokud Thorin mlčky nesplnil jeho požadavek, potom skutečně tác opřel o opěrky křesla a jeho teplá váha dopadla trpaslíkovi na stehna.

Bilbo stáhl z mísy bavlněný ubrousek s vyšíváním, který dříve sloužil jen při slavnostních hostinách, kterých se účastnili hosté jiné rasy, a jmul se mu ho zasouvat za košili. Zkousl poznámku o tom, že je dost dobře schopný se nepokecat, ještě předtím než opustila jako rty, protože nechtěl rozviřovat podivně ustálenou atmosféru mezi nimi. Ještě ne. Ne, když se na něj Bilbo drobně, i když nervózně usmíval, a konečky jeho prstů, spíše chladné, tak jako vždy, se nepatrně dotýkaly kůže na jeho prsou. Vysílalo mu to příjemné zachvění po zádech a touhu zvednout ty drobné ruce ke svým rtům a políbit je.

Něco takového se ovšem zdráhal udělat, rovnou měrou proto, že nevěděl, jak by půlčík na takovou důvěrnost reagoval, ale také kvůli vlastním nepříjemným pocitům, které se mu plazily v žaludku. Tomu tichému hlasu, který ho upozorňoval na skutečnost, že před ním stál člověk, který mu přísahal svou nehynoucí věrnost až do konce dnů a přesto ho okradl o Arcikam a pak se spojil s jeho nepřáteli a nepřáteli jeho lidu. Takový byl fakt, bez ohledu na okolnosti, za jakých to Bilbo udělal, nebo důvody, kterého k tomu vedly a které byly svým způsobem ospravedlnitelné. Přesto, že toto všechno věděl, nedokázal přestat cítit nepohodlí, cosi varovného vzadu ve své mysli, když se jeho manžel s ním ocitl v té samé místnosti.

Půlčíkovi se podařilo úspěšně mu zasunout ubrousek za košili tak, aby byl spokojen, a pak mu podal do ruky lžíci, trochu jako kdyby byl nemohoucí. Ani tentokrát to nekomentoval a raději od Bilba odvrátil pozornost k jídlu.

Zblízka polévka voněla ještě lépe, zvláště tím svým trochu divokým nádechem, který říkal, že není vařená ze slepice, co však bylo znepokojivé, byly kusy něčeho, co vypadalo jako červy. Světle žluté provázky, dlouhé asi jako prst a plavající v celém obsahu mísy. Nebylo by to poprvé, co by jedl červy, pokud se trpaslík ztratil v divočině, byl hmyz nebo i kůra ze stromů často jedním z mála snadno dosažitelných zdrojů jídla, ale že by červy jedli půlčíci? To se mu nějak nezdálo.

„Co to v té polévce plave?“ zeptal se spontánně.

„Ach ne, snad se mi tam po cestě nedostala suť,“ řekl Bilbo znepokojeně a naklonil se, ruku opřenou o Thorinovu paži, aby dobře viděl do polévky, načež se zamračil a zvedl k němu pohled, „Já tam nic špatného nevidím.“

Pokud tam hobit nic špatného neviděl, tak dobře, mohl si tu polévku sníst sám, ale dokud Thorin nezjistí, co to tam plave za červy, nehodlal se jídla dotknout. Nabral tedy jednu tu plavající a klouzající věc na lžíci a zvedl ji, s obočím významně vyklenutým nahoru blíž k půlčíkovu obličeji, aby mu ukázal, co má přesně na mysli.

„Co by tam...“ načal Bilbo zmateně, načež se zarazil, „Počkat, snad nemáš na mysli nudle?“ zeptal se, koutky cukající v pobaveném úsměvu.

Zpražil ho pohledem.

„Nevím, co je to nadle,“ zavrčel napůl úst a nechal obsah lžíce vylít zpátky do mísy.

„Ne, ne, nadle, ale nudle,“ opravil půlčík jeho výslovnost, „Hlavně mi prosím neříkej, že trpaslíci nevědí, co jsou to nudle? Těstoviny? Nebo třeba nočky do polévky?“ ptal se na věci, které byly rozčilující, protože ani neznal význam slov, jež Bilbo používal, „Oh, to je naprosto... Nemůžu uvěřit, že by někdo neznal nudle,“ zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou, „Ale dobře, dobře... nudle nebo taky těstoviny jsou z mouky, vejce a vody. Jednoduše ty ingredience smícháš dohromady, těsto vyválíš a uděláš z něj nudle nebo jiné tvary, které pak necháš uschnout. Jsou hutné jako chleba, ale narozdíl od chleba je můžeš skladovat měsíce a použít je kdykoliv. Nasypat do vývaru nebo jenom uvařit a pak k nim připravit třeba hříbkovou omáčku se sýrem. Dají se i zapékat s masem, rajčaty a bazalkou nebo s mákem, tvarohem a medem. Tak jsou také výborné. Všestranné použití.“

Zamračil se a nedůvěřivě se podíval na... nudle plavající v polévce. Jestliže to bylo jenom nekvašené těsto, podobně jako placky, které měl běžně na stole, pak by to mělo být v pořádku, jenže i tak cítil jistou nedůvěru k neznámému jídlu, a také nepochopení, proč by někdo dával těsto do polévky, ale byl ochotný to zkusit.

Opatrně nabral několik nudlí na lžíci společně s malým kouskem mrkve a snad ještě menším kusem masa a dal si sousto do pusy. Velmi rychle rozpoznal chuť holuba a samozřejmě zeleniny a pak čehosi. Vlastně to nemělo žádnou chuť, byla to jenom taková výplň v jeho puse, rozpadající se po několika stiscích zubů v moučnou, slanou kaši. Stále nepřišel na důvod, proč by to někdo dával těsto do polévky – ostatně nikdy nepochopil lidi a jejich absolutní závislost na obilí – ale zároveň mu nudle nepřekážely v tom sníst jeho jídlo. Nejspíš byly v jeho stavu i zdravější než pořádný kus masa, sýru a chleba, který by si rád dal. Malé věci se lépe trávily.

„Chutná?“ přerušil Bilbo jeho další dvě sousta, nejen svým hlasem, ale hlavně tím, jak si přisunul židli, „Uvařil jsem ji sám a myslím, že vzhledem k tomu málu, co tady máme, se docela vydařila. Samozřejmě taková pěkná,vypasená slepička nebo pořádná hovězí kost... hmm, to by pak polévka chutnala úplně jinak. Naneštěstí jsem měl jenom...“

„Holuba,“ dokončil za něj a drobně se ušklíbl, když půlčík překvapeně zamrkal, „Snědl jsem během života dost holubů, vrabců a kosů, abych si tu chuť dobře zapamatoval. V divočině je to druh masa, které najdeš všude.“

„U nás v Kraji je to spíš pochoutka, která se jí o svátcích. Taková holubí pečínka nadívaná kaštany... hmm, to je lahoda,“ povzdechl si Bilbo rozkošnicky a přejel si rukou po žaludku v gestu, které bylo znepokojivě provokativní, stejně jako zvuky spokojenosti deroucí se z jeho rtů a přimhouřené oči, „Chtěl jsem ti ji připravit, v zahradě tu totiž rostou jedlé kaštany, ale Oin říkal, že by to pro tvůj žaludek bylo moc těžké. Škoda, možná, že až příště Kili s Tauriel přinesou nějaké holuby...“

„Kdo je Tauriel?“ přerušil ho dotazem, jelikož ho jeho kulinářské fantasie momentálně nezajímaly, když zmínil naprosto neznámé jméno ve stejné větě se jménem jeho synovce.

„Ehm, to je...“ Bilbo se odmlčel a znejistěl, což bylo zvláště patrné na tom, jak nervózně posunul své velké, neuvěřitelně chlupaté nohy po podlaze, „Je to... elfka z Hvozdu, která tu zůstala.“

„Elfka?“ zopakoval prudce a nechal lžíci klesnout do misky, „Měl jsem za to, že všichni elfové odtáhli od brány už se včerejším úsvitem. Neříkej mi, že nějací zůstali ve zdech mého království?!“

„Ne, ne... ne tak docela,“ zvedl ruce v obranném gestu, „Ona je jediná, která tu zůstala. Thranduil ji totiž vyhostil ze svého království za to, že... zdá se, že ona a Kili jsou si blízcí a ona ho následovala až k branám Ereboru, aby...“

„Cože?!“ vykřikl v prudkém záchvěvu hněvu, který ho sekl do žaludku se stejnou spravedlivostí, jako kdyby ho někdo nečestně pleskl dlaní přes obličej. Jistě se musel přeslechnout nebo musel půlčík vykládat naprosté nesmysly, když naznačoval, že by se Kili zapletl s elfem. Ten hloupý kluk měl vždycky slabost pro vysoké ženy, Mahal věděl, že pohledem stíhal poprsí každé vesničanky na úpatí Modrých hor, když společně vyrazili na lidský trh, ale nemohl být takový idiot, aby souložil s elfkou.

„Uklidni se. Klid, prosím,“ požádal ho Bilbo naléhavě, přičemž k němu přiskočil a obě ruce mu položil na ramena a opřel se o ně nejspíš většinou své malé váhy. Kdyby chtěl, mohl ho snadno odstrčit bez ohledu na své zranění a vstát, aniž by mu v tom mohl půlčík zabránit, jenže dotek jeho jemných dlaní byl z pro něj stále nepochopitelných důvodů uklidňující. Prudce se nadechl a uvolnil se, alespoň tak, jak toho byl schopen, aby okamžitě pocítil tu příznačnou bolest v ráně i po celém hrudníku a zádech, která přicházela vždy, když byl zraněný a své zranění se snažil přemáhat.

„Musím mluvit s Kilim. Chci a potřebuji vědět, co ten idiot provedl. Dost na tom, že nechal v naší Hoře lidi a já je tu pak musel uvítat, teď ještě elfka. Kam to děcko dalo rozum nebo ještě hůř, kam strká ptáka,“ zavrčel, spíše pro sebe, než k hobitovi, který ho stále držel, ale jen do té doby, než nad sebou uslyšel pobouřené zalapání po dechu.

„Thorine...!“ napomenul ho Bilbo se svým absurdně iritujícím výrazem pobouřeného hobita z Kraje s tím nejlepším vychováním, jak o sobě často prohlašoval, a návdavkem k tomu mu ještě špičky uší zčervenaly.

Thorin v duchu tiše zaklel daleko horším způsobem, než byly nějaké pohoršující řeči o ptáku, když si uvědomil, náhle jasně a zřetelně, vyklenutost půlčíkových ušních lalůčků, která byla tak nápadně podobné elfské. Drobné špičky, oproti skutečným elfům se ztrácející, ale přesto jasně zřetelné, zvláště když si vzpomněl, jak je v zápalu chtíče tiskl mezi rty, hladil jazykem a drobně kousal, zatímco tím loudil z Bilbova hrdla slastné steny. Teď už měl svou odpověď, proč by jeho synovec toužil po elfovi.

Znechucen sám sebou nechal svou hlavu klesnout na opěradlo křesla, do měkké náruče koženého polstrování a jednoho polštáře z postele, který ho tam čekal.

„Jsem hlavně válečník, z mojí pusy se neline jen zpěv skřivanů a šustění hedvábí,“ vypustil na půlčíka trochu hněvu, který ho svíral nejen z uvědomění, kterého se mu právě dostalo, ale hlavně z frustrace nad svou momentální bezmocí a také absurdností té situace, kdy si ho někdo troufal napomínat kvůli jeho jazyku, „Teď chci mluvit s Kilim. Přiveď mi ho sem.“

„Myslím... že to není dobrý nápad,“ odmítl poslechnout jeho příkaz, „Neměl by ses zbytečně vysilovat ani rozčilovat, to neprospívá tvému uzdravení ani dítěti,“ pokračoval, nicméně přinejmenším dal jednu ruku pryč z jeho ramene a přestal ho vtlačovat zpět do křesla.

„Jak se nemám rozčilovat, když mám elfa pod svou střechou.“

„Tauriel byla vyhoštěna za svého domova, protože... byla to právě ona, kdo se ti tam na Havraním vrchu snažil zachránit život a bránila Kiliho před Bolgem. Málem při tom sama zemřela. Ona není náš nepřítel,“ dodal důrazně.

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli zrovna ty umíš správně rozeznávat přátele od nepřátel.“

Bilbův výraz se od uklidňující změnil ve strnulý s nádechem provinilosti, ale také uraženosti nebo zlosti. Odtáhl se od něj a urovnal si svou zelenou vestičku, konečně opatřenou správným počtem nových a nutno podotknout, že z pravého zlata ukutých malých knoflíčku. Jejich lesk se velmi dobře hodil ke královskému choti a výraz, se kterým na něj půlčík shlížel snad ještě víc, protože mu připomínal jeho matky, kdykoliv se podívala na otce. Něco, co ho přinutilo sevřít čelisti a zaskřípat o sebe zuby.

„Nepřátelé jsou ti, kteří se nám snaží ublížit ze zlé vůle, všichni ostatní mohou být našimi přáteli, když s nimi strávíme dost času a pokusíme se je poznat,“ vyhlásil jedno ze svých mouder, klidně, avšak ne důrazně, tak jak by to udělal trpaslík.

Thorin semkl rty k sobě. Nikdy nevěděl, co má na podobná slova Bilbovi odpovědět. Půlčík byl se svým dobrým vychováním a svou otevřenou laskavostí ke všem někdy neuvěřitelně matoucí.

„Elfů, zvláště těch z Hvozdu, se podobná pořekadla netýkají,“ odsekl prudce, „Chci, aby ta elfská čarodějnice opustila Erebor a je mi jedno, jestli se mi snažila pomoci.“

„Potom se obávám, že Kili půjde s ní,“ odvětil Bilbo klidně.

„To by si nedovolil,“ namítl přesvědčeným tónem.

„O to bych se hádal. Viděl jsem ty dva spolu. Prakticky se od sebe nehnou, až na okamžiky, kdy jde Kili sem za tebou.“

Zamračil se, neboť si nebyl svým přesvědčením náhle tak jistý, jako ještě před chvílí. Jeho synovec ho v posledních týdnech překvapil mnohým - od své odvahy před bránou, když se mu postavil a vzepřel se proti jeho rozkazu nepomoci trpaslíkům na poli, přes odvahu během boje – kterou ovšem očekával, jak jinak také – až, a to hlavně, po um s jakým se chopil regentství ereborského trůnu. Zvláště to poslední nebylo něco, co by od něj očekával. Kili nikdy nebyl z nejodpovědnějších lidí, vlastně byl téměř neschopný postarat se o kohokoliv nebo cokoliv jiného, než byl on sám a pár naprosto nezbytných věcí, těch, co měl neustále na sobě, i když jednou ztratil, ani sám netušil jak, vlastní kalhoty. Bylo požehnáním, že se Fili narodil jako první, protože on uměl být přes všechny dětské vylomeniny, které se svým bratrem radostně páchal, velmi odpovědný a nejen vcelku ochotný, ale i schopný postarat se o sebe, o svého bratra i o skupinu přátel nebo mladších trpasličích dětí. Fili měl v sobě tu správnou vladařskou strunu, na kterou uměl, prozatím jen neobratně, zahrát. Jenže Fili byl teď indisponovaný, alespoň do chvíle, než se probere a uzdraví, takže nemohl nejen převzít trůn z rukou svého mladšího bratra, ale ani se o Kiliho postarat a zajistit, aby neudělal něco nerozváženého, jako byl třeba právě útěk z Ereboru kvůli něčemu tak hloupému, jako byla první dětská zamilovanost.

„Nemohu dovolit elfce, aby se stýkala s ereborským princem, ale... mohu jí dovolit tu zůstat, pokud požádá o politický azyl,“ svolil opatrně s tím, že tu bude tu Tauriel tolerovat, v duchu si však poznamenal, že najde prostředky, jak jí nedovolil zůstávat v Kiliho blízkosti, „Dnes o tom při zasedání rady promluvím s Balinem,“ dodal a nabral z mísy lžíci chladnoucí polévky, jako kdyby jeho rozhodnutí neznamenalo nic víc než jen běžné schválení finančního plánu na další měsíc.

„Dobře, výborně! Kili bude šťastný. Bál se ti o Tauriel zmínit, protože si myslel, že ji okamžitě pošleš pryč. Je moc dobře, že jsi to neudělal. Dobré rozhodnutí a...“

„Nepotřebuji od tebe schválení každého mého kroku, půlčíku,“ přerušil ho uprostřed jeho souhlasného, leč nesmyslného výlevu.

„Ovšem, že ne,“ přitakal Bilbo a konečně ztichl, i se potichu posadil zpět na svou židli a znovu se už nepokoušel navázat na jejich rozhovor. Nijak.

Thorin po něm vrhl krátký pohled ve snaze zjistit, co se půlčíkovi honí teď hlavou, ale viděl jenom jeho klidný obličej s drobným, možná spíš zdvořilým, úsměvem a hnědé oči, které ho sledovaly, zatímco polykal malá sousta polévky. Její teplo mu proudilo příjemně do těla a hlavně do žaludku a společně s Bilbovou přítomností bylo uklidňující. Nakonec, i přes myšlenky na proklatou elfku motající se kolem jeho synovce, dokázal uvolnit svá napnutá ramena a užít si jídlo.

„Kdy mají Balin a ostatní přijít?“ přerušil Bilbo nakonec ticho, které zcela určitě nemohlo v přítomnosti upovídaného hobita vydržet dostatečně dlouho.

Krátce k němu zvedl pohled, trochu překvapený tím, že Bilbo zná všechny jeho plány, ale rychle musel uznat, že jako jediný, kromě Doriho, který se o něj stará, jistě musel vědět téměř vše. Nebyl si jistý, co si o tom myslet, respektive, jestli se mu to líbí nebo nikoliv.

„Každou chvíli. Balin říkal, že brzy po obědě... mým tempem to bude ještě chvíli trvat,“ dodal v drobném zamručení a nechal lžíci s polévkou klesnout dolů. Kdysi příjemné teplo se teď změnilo v bodavou a pálivou bolest. Jeho zraněný žaludek si nejspíš celou tu věc s vydatným jídlem a dobrou polévkou z holuba vyložil špatně.

„Aha, dobrá, potom bych ti asi mohl dát tohle,“ sáhl do záňadří své vesty a vytáhla odtamtud váček, aby vzápětí z druhé kapsy vytáhl také krátkou dýmku, „Dýmku vyřezal Bifur, speciálně pro tebe, i když si stěžoval... prý, podle Bofura... že nemá na pořádnou královskou dýmku dost dobrého materiálu, a tabák sehnal Bard. To byl větší problém. Všechny zásoby lidí z Jezerního města se utopily ve vodě a toho, co měli, se nechtěli vzdát, ale... za jeden menší rubín se tu nejspíš dá pořídit všechno.“

Nechal polévku polévkou a sáhl po lákavě vyhlížejícím pytlíku. Na omak byl měkký, zatímco dýmka, která k němu byla přiložena, byla krásně tvrdá. Zvedl váček k tváři a zhluboka vdechl jeho kořeněnou vůni. Měl dojem, že ji postrádal snad celou věčnost, dokonce i když byla jeho mysl stále zahalena oparem Dračí nemoci tesknil po pytlíku dobrého tabáku, který by utišil jeho mysl, a tvrdé dýmce v puse, která by ho zbavila nervozity. O teple hlavy dýmku v ruce ani nemluvě. Ach ano, dýmka. Položil sáček na tác vedle mísy a zvedl dýmku, aby si ji lépe prohlédl. Byla jednoduchá, zato však zručně zdobená drobným vyřezáváním v podobě draka ovíjejícího se kolem celého jejího těla až k vrcholku hlavy, kterou jako kdyby zdánlivě svíral v otevřené tlamě.

Drobně se pousmál. Rozhodně musel říct, že měl Bifur smysl nejen pro detail, ale hlavně i pro vtip. Zvedl dýmku a stiskl její konec, Šmakůpv ocas, mezi zuby. Dřevo mělo přesně tu správnou tvrdost, ani moc, aby se o něj zlámal zuby, ani málo, aby jimi dřevo snadno poškodil, a jeho chuť byla natolik výrazná, že se mohla už jen snoubit s teplým, sladkým kouřem, který měl skrze krk procházet.

„Chtělo by to třísku,“ pronesl, když vytáhl dýmku z pusy, a zároveň s tím začal rozvazovat uzly na sáčku s tabákem.

„Oh, tak to ne. Nejdřív se pořádně najíš, dýmka patří až po jídle,“ namítl Bilbo a položil mu ruku na tu jeho. Byl to jemný dotek, půlčík se ho jen zřídkakdy dotýkal jinak, snad jen tehdy na Havraním vrchu... když ho pevně držel a snažil se mu zabránit jít vstříc jisté smrti, která nakonec nebyla tak jistá. Po zádech mu přejel mráz, jako připomínka na chlad, který ho obklopoval, když pomalu zavřel oči v očekávání, že až je příště otevře, spatří tvář svého bratra. Místo toho tehdy viděl jenom další led a sněhové vločky snášející se mu na obličej, studené a lesklé... Zarazil se a svraštil obočí.

Na Bilbově tenkém zápěstí něco bylo, téměř úplně skryté pod rukávem košile, ale svým povědomým leskem velmi lákavé. Chytl půlčíkovu ruku a přitáhl si ji k sobě, bez ohledu na překvapené vyheknutí, které jeho počínání doprovázelo. Už jen to stačilo, aby zahlédl, co mu tak lákavě blesklo do očí, přesto mu ještě navíc vyhrnul rukám nahoru.

Bylo to skutečně tak. Jeho svatební korálek z mithrilu, navlečený na prostý kus provázku a pečlivě uvázaný kolem Bilbova tenkého zápěstí. Každá jednotlivá hrana provazce run, které ho obepínaly, se leskla v dobře známém, dokonala stříbrném odstínu, a tak korálek vynikal i na Bilbově... manželově bledé kůži.

„Ty máš můj korálek,“ řekl trochu překvapený nálezem svého svatebního korálku na půlčíkově zápěstí. Měl právo ho mít. Thorin sám mu ho měl o svatební noci vplést do vlasů na temeni hlavy a sám od něj dostat na stejné místo jeho vlastní, kdyby Bilbo vůbec něco takového měl, jenže on neměl. Ani jeden z nich neměl svatební korálek, když si v Jezerním městě přísahali manželskou věrnost, a navíc to byla hobití svatba. Korálky k ní nepatřily. To až tady, jen pár hodin poté, co drak zemřel, zašel do své části pokladnice a tam, v truhličce stále položené na čestném místě, byl jeho korálek. Matně si také pamatoval na zář rozžhaveného dlátka, když ryl Bilbovo jméno do víka truhličky a také svá šeptaná slova tam ve sněhu.

„Já... ano, mám. Říkal jsi, že...“ krátce se odmlčel a trochu si odkašlal, „Tam, na Havraním vrchu, když sis myslel, že zemřeš, řekli jsi mi, abych šel do tvého pokoje, našel truhličku a ten korálek si vzal. Já jsem... udělal jsem to potom, co tě přinesli do Ereboru a uložili sem. Vím, že nejspíš patří do vlasů, ale moje jsou příliš krátké na to, abych si na nich udělal cop, a vousy mi žádné nerostou. Nenašel jsem lepší způsob, jak ho u sebe nosit.“

„Nečekal jsem, že ho budeš mít,“ připustil polohlasně. Nebyl si jistý, jestli bude Bilbo po všem, co se stalo, chtít nosit znamení, že k němu patří. Vzpomínky na násilí, kterého se dopustil tam na hradbách, byly pro něj stále živé a pochyboval, že by na ně jeho choť dokázal tak snadno zapomenout.

„Mám ti ho... vrátit?“ zeptal se Bilbo polohlasně, tvář strnulou a trochu pobledlou a hlas napnutý.

„Ne!“ odmítl a pustil jeho ruku, „Ne... přísahali jsme si manželskou věrnost a náš svazek stvrdili skrze lože, máš právo nosit můj svatební korálek od našeho obřadu až do konce svých dní a i poté, až tvé tělo spočine ve skále... nebo v zemi.“

„Mám jen právo ho mít nebo... chceš, abych ho měl?“

„Dal jsem ti slib, že tě korunuji jako svého manžela. Nevím, jestli budu moci své slovo dodržet, ne teď a možná ani nikdy v budoucnu, ale přísahám ti na svou čest, že s tebou bude v zdech Ereboru zacházeno tak, jako kdybys byl královský choť. Ten korálek…“ mírně pokynul rukou ke kousku hlazeného mithrilu, který se leskl na Bilbově zápěstí, „je znamení, že ke mně patříš.“

„To není odpověď na mou otázku.“

Ne, nebyla to odpověď na jeho otázku, jen diplomatický způsob, jak se jí vyhnout, protože si sám nebyl jistý, jestli to chce nebo nikoliv. Jeho velká část, jeho srdce, pokud by se to tak dalo říct, chtělo, aby měl Bilbo při sobě jeho svatební korálek, ovšem ta část, která neustále upozorňovala na jeho zradu, na krádež Arcikamu i na vše, co se odehrálo poté, měla přesně opačný názor.

Odvrátil pohled ke svému jídlu a hlavně pytlíku tabáku a dýmce, která ležela vedle misky.

„Na tom, co chci nebo nikoliv, nezáleží. Co dokonáno jest, to bude. Dodržím své sliby, protože jen tak si budu moci zachovat zbytky své cti,“ odpověděl chladně, opět to byla vytáčka, ale jiným směrem.

„Aha, chápu,“ přikývl mírně půlčík, „Půjdu se podívat, jak se daří Filimu. Jestli mne tedy omluvíte, Vaše Výsosti,“ použil jeho formální titul, stejně jako formální tón a povstal při tom rovnou do drobné úklony.

Sevřel pytlík s tabákem o něco pevněji a mírně přikývl.

„Jsi propuštěn, hurmâl uh,“ odpověděl neméně formálně, přidávaje oficiální název ve vlastním jazyce spíš z donucení situace, než vlastní volbou. Bylo to správné. Bylo to tradiční. Byla to část dodržení jeho slibu, ale půlčík se ani nezeptal jaká, jen se znovu drobně uklonil a vykročil ke dveřím.

Byl sotva v půlce své cesty a Thorin byl těsně před vyřčením žádosti, aby se vrátil na své místo, když se rozeznělo místností další zaklepání na dveře. Nejspíš Balin, jistě s Dorim po boku a nejspíš také s Gloinem a Bofurem.

„Můžete vstoupit,“ zavolal, využívaje svůj nádech k něčemu užitečnějšímu, než byla snaha tu půlčíka zadržet pro zbytečný rozhovor.

Podle očekávání vstoupil Balin a ostatní ho následovali hned vzápětí. Obočí jeho starého přítele se drobně zvedlo, když viděl půlčíka, jak stojí uprostřed místnosti, načež se trpaslík na Bilba drobně usmál a pak se rychle obrátil k němu.

„Vaše Výsosti,“ uklonil se, přiměřeně hluboce, jak se slušelo v těch trochu neortodoxních podmínkách, „Musím požádat o prominutí, netušili jsme, že máte hosta. Máme posečkat venku?“

„Ne, můj manžel byl právě na odchodu,“ odpověděl za nadechujícího se Bilba, který evidentně nevěděl nic o protokolu, a tak netušil, že bylo víc než jen nevhodné odpovídat na otázku položenou králi.

„To je pravda. Stavil jsem se jen na chvíli, přinést Jeho Výsosti polévku a tabák,“ přitakal Bilbo, jako kdyby to bylo třeba a opět vykročil ke dveřím, aby se jen na okamžik zdržel u Balina, „Dohlédněte, ať Jeho Výsost sní trochu polévky předtím, než si zapálí.“

„Pokusím se o to, pane Pytlíku.“

„Děkuji vám, Baline.“

Nepatrně se vnitřně napnul v očekávání chování ostatních trpaslíků vůči Bilbo teď, když byli před volbou. Stáli mu v cestě dveřmi. Všichni, Bofur, Gloin i Dori, takže záleželo na tom, jestli oni uhnou jemu nebo je bude muset jeho manžel obejít. Sám půlčík v tom jistě neviděl nic, jenže to ve skutečnosti byla zkouška toho, jak jsou ti nejbližší ochotní přijmout jeho vznikající unikátní postavení, které se zcela vymykalo normálu pro královský dvůr a zcela určitě i vžitým slušným mravům.

S jistou úlevou sledoval, že mu Bofur okamžitě uhnul z cesty, s drobnou úklonou ho pustil dál a ještě k tomu měl na tváři přátelský úsměv. Vedle stojící Gloin se sice trochu zamračil, přesto však ustoupil stranou a pustil půlčíka dál. Překvapivě byl největší problém s Dorim, jenž zůstal stát na místě, zatarasuje dveře jako rozložitá socha a díval se na Bilba z vrchu. Netušil, jestli půlčík něco udělal nebo řekl, ale náhle se Dori pohnul stranou a nechal ho také projít. Půlčík prošel dveřmi a zavřel je za sebou, vlastně aniž by si nejspíš uvědomil, jakou zkouškou to právě prošel.

Dlouze vydechl a uchopil do ruky lžíci.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Za betování děkuji Patoložce  
> Komentáře a Kudos jsou vítané.


End file.
